King For A Day
by Last-Dragomir
Summary: One of our ladies is a wealthy teacher who has her life pretty much mapped out. Career, engagement, perfect life until one day a new student walks into her class flipping her life upside-down. Now our prim and proper girl must decide which path to chose, the one that has been laid out for her for thousands of years or the unknown vixen in her classroom. FemSlash, Doccubus, Language
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story. I hope you guys like it as much as the previous one. As always the characters are a mix of the usual Lost Girl selves and new characteristics. This one takes a slight odd turn here and there for the sake of the main conflict of the story. Trust me guys, like the last one it gets a bit complex. Like our beloved show, Doccubus is End Game.**

 **As always reviews are appreciated and encouraged.**

 **King for a Day.**

 **Chapter 1:**

I took a deep breath and slammed my hands against the leather steering wheel of my beloved black and gold corvette. I was not in the mood for this traffic jam, I had even left extra early for this reason. I patted my car's steering wheel regretting the outburst against it. I was upset but that was no reason to take it out on my car Sid. I lifted the limited edition shades from my face with my manicured hands and looked at my Rolex to confirm that this was going to take away the chance to get my cup of coffee of the day. I hated starting my day without my usual coffee but it couldn't be helped thanks to this absurd construction.

After what seemed like a lifetime I had collected my things and locked my car making sure I had set the theft alarm. My Christian Louboutin heels clicking in the pavement rapidly as I hurried off the familiar halls that awaited me inside. I unlocked the big grey door and walked inside setting my bag on the desk. I took a deep breath looking around and smiled widely, another year and a million minds to fill. I sat at my desk and shuffled some papers around looking for the right thing to start off with.

"This would be perfect." I smiled at myself.

A few minutes later the shuffle of seats and low murmur of voices could be heard through the room. I gave them an open smile smoothing the pencil skirt I was wearing. I would wait until everyone was inside. After it seemed like everyone was comfortable I gave them a small wave that attracted a few chuckles. I was socially awkward and I knew this when I started teaching but this also helped my students relate. I grabbed some papers in my right hand and the dry-erase in the other and began.

"Alright ladies and gentleman." I assessed their faces and knew it was going to be an uneventful year. I could tell the two guys in the back had no intention of keeping track of the business at hand. I sighed and turned to write on the board.

"This is Computational Science and Engineering, Classroom 102. This is the course marked CSE500 on your curriculum, if this is not what your curriculum states then you are in the wrong class." I wrote the important details on the board and I saw a couple of students shuffle with their bags and pull out their curriculums.

I always had someone that didn't belong in my class. I tried to hide the chuckle from trying to decipher who it was going to be. I frowned after a few minutes when I realized that nobody had gotten up. They were all in the right class. I nodded and shuffled a few things on my desk when the door sung open.

The first thing I noticed was her lips they were just the right size for her beautiful face and there was this curve to them that made me wanna smile and make her smile. She was pouting in a very adorable way and I couldn't help but glance at her from the corner of my desk where I would perch myself to lecture. Her eyes held mine for a moment and it was as if my heart had skipped a beat and adrenaline coursed through my veins. My smile widened as did hers and her voice came out surprising me at how much I liked it.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Her voice was beautiful like the rest of her and I knew I had to stop staring this was improper of a college professor.

I looked around the classroom clearing my throat to try and get a hold of myself. I went to grab for my coffee and grasped at thin air. The motion now making me look silly and funny. The class erupted in giggles and I chuckled.

"I'm sorry guys I haven't had my coffee yet." I confessed. "I don't even know where my head is at."

The class full on laughed and I ventured a glance at the latecomer who was glued to my every move. I won't deny her brown leather jacket and tight clothes wasn't doing me any favours.

"My name is Professor Lewis. You may call me Professor or Lewis." I said politely and scanned the crowd. Some of them took notes but mostly were just terrified of the course ahead. I gave the dark haired vixen one last look her cleavage demanding attention. _Oh boy._

"Alright shall we start with simple vectors and algorithms?" I asked rhetorically and jumped off my desk on my heels to begin my lesson.

After an hour or so of equations and questions confused looks and panicked faces my small alarm clock went off. I hit the snooze button and smiled up at the students reassuringly.

"It's only the first day, we'll get much better as we progress into the year." I assured them. "Ladies and gentleman that's all the time we have."

I watched as most of them hurried to put their stuff away and start filling out the door. I noticed the latecomer was taking a lot of time gathering her belongings. I looked in her direction and she gave me a smile before approaching my desk where I was sitting. My mouth grew dry and my pulse quickened. I had to snap out of this, I was a professional, who was happily engaged and had never had this problem before.

"I… um, I'm Bo." I extended my hand and shook hers. It was like electricity has touched my hand sending goosebumps all over my skin.

"Hello Bo, I'm Lauren Lewis." I returned politely, there was something exhilarating about this woman, us being so physically close was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

"I wanted to let you know how sorry I am that I was late. The thing is I work-" she started with a small nervous laugh and I cut her off putting my hand on her shoulder. _What am I doing?_

"Say no more Bo, I know it's hard working and pursuing your education. Are you going be late often to my class?" I asked sincerely and she nodded softly as I took my hand back.

"Only on Thursdays and Saturdays." She admitted.

"Don't let it be too late. Ten minutes like today is fine, twenty is not and you'd fail the class unless you get tutoring." I advised and she nodded reassuringly.

"Of course! Scouts honour" she added with a smile and I was almost compelled to close the gap between us and see what her lips tasted like.

I shook my head slightly and fanned myself. I was being not only improper with my line of thoughts towards my student but I was actually looking at this woman. What would my parents think of such behaviour? Worse, what would Dyson think?

As if on cue my state of the art phone played it's usual tune when the scruffy guy was calling me. I excused myself from Bo and she waved me off letting me know she was leaving anyway. She finished gathering her stuff as I picked up the phone. I watched her curiously as I placed the iphone at my ear.

"Where are you?" the groggy voice spoke of someone just getting out of bed.

"I'm just getting class dismissed." I said with a smile fondly thinking of him.

"What about you, what are you doing baby?" I asked shuffling my papers.

I could see Bo tense in the distance and pick up her pace slightly. Within minutes I grew silent as she walked away. I could faintly hear Dyson saying something about a cocktail party but my mind was elsewhere. It was as if the oxygen had been sucked out of the room and I had been left without air in her wake. I shook my head worriedly as Dyson tried to grab my attention.

"Babe are you there?" he asked yawning and I nodded in spite of myself.

"Yeah I'm here" I glanced out the door trying to catch a glance of Bo again.

"Another cocktail party? That's the third one this week." I muttered and he laughed.

"It's the price we pay for living the life we live." I could swear there was an underlying tone there but I couldn't quite place it.

"Well I have some research to do before my next class, I'll call you later." I offered wanting to be alone with my thoughts.

"Seriously?" he asked with a tone I knew well. "We're lucky to have the privileges we have Lauren, when we get married those are just going to increase tenfold."

I wish he didn't remind me. I was teaching because I loved it. My hard work had earned me this. I wasn't on some free ride. Yes my parents would spoil me here and there but it was not how I wanted to get through life.

"I didn't know you were going to lecture me about all this now." I pointed out exasperated as I walked in the classroom again. "Like I said I got to go."

"Alright" he said his goodbyes and we parted ways.

I threw a longing look at the door and drew in a big sigh. It was as if that hour I had spent with Bo had captivated me and rouse my curiosity tenfold. I pulled out a slim case from my bag and made some annotations on the sleek silver ipad. I kept looking at the phone feeling guilty about hanging up on Dyson so abruptly.

After my other classes I went straight home. For some unfathomable reason I lied to Dyson who was expecting me at the cocktail party. I told him I had a pile of schoolwork to do and assignments to oversee, I added I could feel a migraine coming and I knew he'd stay away for the week or two. Migraines meant I had my period and he didn't come around for those.

I wasn't lying when I said I had a lot of work to catch up to. I turned on my Smart TV and gave it a command, I just needed the background noise. I headed into my kitchen and grabbed an apple from the basket in the black marble countertop.

As I browsed through new papers and assignments to see where my students were at my phone vibrated a top the table. From the ringtone I knew it was my mother. I took a deep breath and readied myself for whatever comes with this.

"Hello." I answered politely and I could hear her yelling at my father to pick up the other phone so they could both hear me.

"hi baby, what's wrong? Dyson told us you were not coming." Her tone sounds concerned but I knew it was for the party as much as it was for Dyson.

"I am just not feeling like myself." I mentioned and she sighed.

"Non-sense Lauren. You will probably go through your change sooner rather than later you just have to complete the union with Dyson and it'll all work out as it's supposed to." She assured in a low voice.

I let out a long breath of frustration. No matter what happened in my life, it was always came back to being part of waiting and going through my change. I didn't want to be a part of this conversation any longer.

"Honey, you need to understand that Dyson is very dedicated to his part of the bargain. He loves you as well and that is just an added bonus like your mother and I. Destiny has never failed this family as far back as centuries. When you're a Sealer like your mother there's a certain procedure to follow that has been followed for centuries-" I interrupted.

"I know father, I know only my mate can help me unleash my true ability… but sometimes we need some space for our own sakes. Especially when I'm mooning." I mentioned cringing. I wanted it to be awkward. I wanted to hang up.

"Oh." My father must've been frozen with fear. And it was awkward.

"We'll let you go then Lauren." My mother chuckled embarrassed and I could imagine her swirling the martini glass in her hand while my father puffed on his cigar.

"Thank God." I breathed. "Talk to you guys later."

I hung up with a huge sigh as I let my head fall in my stack of papers. It was going to be a long week if this is what my parents are going to be like every single second. I knew they had been hoping that Dyson and I got married when I turned 18. After all it was tradition for the Sealer to go through their change during the height of puberty. However I had been working really hard on my grades since I was young. I loved learning and loved teaching other people what I had learned. With my IQ and the way I learned it was easy for my parents to hire a tutor and home school me. The problem was that as per tradition the Sealer must be betrothed at birth to the first Fae baby of the same birth moon they crossed paths with. To my scientific mind it sounded absurd but to my Fae culture I knew nothing was impossible.

I grew up with Dyson as per protocol of our lineage once the mate is found. We were separated at eight years old. When we met again when we both turned 18 it was meant for us to fall in love at first sight. I wasn't too sure what it meant, I mean we were both so young and who knew what love felt like. I had never felt it before. I remember having this huge anxiety of seeing Dyson again after all those years. When we did I felt a comforting familiarity with him that I couldn't ignore. I guessed that was the love I had for him and we dated for a year before he proposed. He was smitten to say the least, I had bloomed into quite the young successful smart woman I had always wanted to be and I guess that got his attention. I wanted to study, to do things and be out in the world, I couldn't be married now. As much as I loved Dyson, things were difficult since I had started teaching two years ago. It didn't bring me any desire to be more married to him than anything.

I rubbed the tiredness of the talk and the day off my eyes and decided to concentrate on work. This was my two week period to be alone with my thoughts and figure out what I wanted to do. I got through at least half of the work I wanted to do before my thoughts turned to Bo.

I had her paper in my hand. It hadn't been a hard assignment, something not class related. It was a way to put my students at ease with me and Bo had kinda slammed dunk the assignment. I had asked them to write what it meant to them to be in college. Most gave long papers, others wrote some bullshit answer, but Bo Denis wrote something good and straight to the point.

 _'Going to college is an opportunity to show people I'm not where I come from.'_

That line stuck with me long after I had finished my work. It stuck with me as I looked forward to the time of our class and as the class came and went my heart deflated a little from the absence of the burning vixen. I had continued my lesson a little more straight-forward than I wanted to. It was intense how lonely I felt without her presence in the classroom. All that from a single day, a mere hour of meeting this woman.

The next day my hopes plummeted and my morale was pretty low. She was absent once more. I had an aching feeling in my heart. A longing that I couldn't quite explain to anybody who dared ask me. After this class I cancelled my other classes wanting to go home and mope. To be honest the thought of Bo had kept me hopeful from the moment I met her. I couldn't understand how I felt this way about her but my heart was saddened after her two days away.

On my way home I decided that I was gonna make myself feel better. Maybe some brownies, some Netflix documentaries and my lousy self. I was upset, I didn't even feel like a proper Fae, and that made me angry. My mooning cycle making me very emotional. I was at a crossroads and I knew it. My Family, Dyson and I had invested a lot of time in putting this marriage together, it was tradition and my Fae duty to go through my change. I was a Sealer and that meant that once my mate and I consummated our love my rightful healing powers would manifest. Yet here I was pining over a woman I had barely had a conversation with.

I sighed feeling very emotional. I couldn't keep myself from thinking of the consequences of my thoughts. Unlike humans, when Sealers like me have their fertile cycle we don't bleed or cramp up, we would revert to our most primal form, we would become conduits for the Fae around us. We still had rampant hormones and incredibly high sex drives to call upon a partner and be able to mate. This was why Dyson would not come over for two weeks every five months, we were always scared I would turn into a wolf as well and we both knew it was extremely painful.

I took a long sigh as I sat on my car. I had to put this woman away from my thoughts and focus on making my Fae duty happen. I decided to treat myself to seal the deal and get this over with. I had to stay on course and make my family proud. Baking always got me in a better mood and so did spending money; hard earned money, but money non-the-less.

My car roared to a stop of the nearest 24 hour convenience store and pharmacy. I tugged on my white leather jacket. The nine hundred dollar price tag on the impulse purchase made me feel silly since I was still cold with the chill in the air.

I ducked into the store and browsed the aisles for anything that would satisfy my sweet tooth. As I moved towards the back of the store where the groceries were I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyebrows rose in total disbelief as I stared at the most perfect rounded ass I have ever seen. Her pants were so tight I wondered how she got in them but that seemed to drive me to imagining her with no pants at all. I must really stop oogling at this woman, she will think I'm stalking her. I turned a deep shade of red and realized I was at a stand-still in the middle of the aisle looking at another woman's ass.

I turned onto the next aisle as I saw her twitch to move. I was suddenly very nervous and hoped she wouldn't see me. Even though I had done nothing but think about her the last two days I had no idea what to do with myself now that I had the gorgeous woman in front of me. I could feel my resolve slipping away fast. I cursed my raging hormones and my expensive heels clicked on the floor as I turned to pay for my ingredients.

I was greeted head on by the most gorgeous smile I've seen in my whole life. It was as if her face had lit up at my sight, she was a kid in a candy store and I was her favorite sweet. I blushed at such comparison and returned the smile towards her with a small wave of my hand as I held my basket full of items in the other. She looked downright sinful in the tightest pants I've ever seen and a painfully see through dark tanktop which perfectly showed her cleavage under her black leather jacket. I stammered a hello at her obviously flustered by her presence. If she noticed it she dismissed it with a small chuckle.

"Fancy seeing you here Prof." her voice was so sultry and it wrapped around me like a silk blanket.

"Call me Lauren, we're outside of school property." I never did that.

"Lauren it is." Her smile brightened instantly and I cursed the hormones that ran rampant in my body.

"Haven't seen you in class in a while…" I commented, I know I shouldn't have after telling her not to call me Prof, but I genuinely missed looking at her in class.

"Oh!" she shook her head with a small smile on her face and looked up at me with bashful eyes, my heart skipped a beat the motion and my breath caught in my throat. "I was in the wrong class all along. I knew I couldn't understand half of what you were saying."

I laughed and her eyes lit up watching me.

"So you were the one. I ALWAYS get someone who is in the wrong class." I shifted my basket around and she peeked at it curiously.

"Came to get some baking supplies" I pointed at my basket with a smile and she giggled.

"You're adorable making brownies and all." She remarked and her eyes crinkled as her face brightened once more.

I'm pretty sure I was blushing tenfold. I had never gotten so much attention while I was mooning and it certainly affected me it seemed…

"Didn't mean to cross a line or anything." I heard her mutter and her face had the most adorable pout I have ever seen. I suddenly realized I had grown silent in my own revere.

"I'm sorry I've had my head up my ass all day, it's not you." _Oh but it is._

She laughed and it was so warm and genuine it filled my stomach with a warm and fuzzy feeling I couldn't quite place. I looked at her hands and saw loads of make-up. I frowned and pointed at it.

"You totally don't need all that, you're beautiful as it is." I rambled and curse myself for letting my tongue loose.

"Says the woman with the Ph.D looking flawless in the designer clothes" she remarked playfully and I smiled at her instantly. _Was she flirting with me?_

"I would've gone with style guru but flawless would work too." I joked and she put her hand gingerly on my shoulder.

It was like fire where she touched me and I was unsure if this was her, my mooning or how it generally felt being touched by a Goddess like Bo Denis. I had practiced her name reading her essay over and over.

"Beautiful, gorgeous… take your pick at either cause you're both Lauren." I blushed deeply this time and her smile widened letting me know this was her goal all along.

Her phone rang and I saw her pull a battered mobile from her pocket. She held up a finger at me asking for a minute as she looked at the number. She rolled her eyes and jammed the receive button.

"What do you want Phillip?" she sounded a bit harsh and her face held boredom until her eyes met mine. She flashed me her 10 million watt smile that I had grown to love already and I returned it.

"Oh well, that's fantastic then!" her smile grew and she said a few more things before hanging up.

"Important call?" I teased and she shoved my shoulder playfully.

"Of the utmost importance! I don't work tonight it seems." She flashed me an excited look and I laughed.

It was on a whim, I don't really know why I was doing it, but before I could contain myself my mouth had released the sentence.

"You want to come over for brownies?"

She stared at me for a long minute as her eyes held mischief. I suddenly felt very exposed and not in control, which was something I wasn't quite used to. I guess I reverted to my nervous babble.

"Unless, I'm being too forward of course, I mean I'm your professor, but now I'm not and you must have friends…" oh was I rambling.

She laughed that magical sound again and rested her hand on my shoulder again with a warm smile.

"I'd love to have some brownies." Her eyes held mine and it was like a silent intimacy I had never experienced with anyone at all.

What was I really getting myself into? Why was I inviting a student to my house? Why couldn't I stop this pull that I felt towards Bo? So many questions I had no answer to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you for the warm welcome to this story. I hope you're all interested in how it will progress. To all of you thinking that Lauren and Dyson are friends, let me assure you they are engaged by more than human standards, hence why the story will turn difficult. Like all of my stories, it's a little more complicated than it leads to believe. But alas, our girls have met and needless to say the connection has been instant. I'm sorry if some stuff is poorly written at times, English is my second language.**

 **Cheers, eh!**

 **King For a Day:**

 **Chapter 02:**

I had to admit I had never been the spontaneous type. I liked to know what was going to happen. It was a long time habit of mine to feed my curiosity. By the beautiful woman walking in the parking lot besides me I could tell that this was a habit that was hard to kill. I was curious about Bo and like the scientist I was, I had to satiate that curiosity.

While we were in the line we had made small talk about our arrangements to get to my place. I had learned she didn't have a vehicle this week, hers was in the Shoppe being repaired. Apparently it was broken down more often than not but like me she loved her car dearly.

She was, like most people, curious about how come I was a college professor at such a young age. I was lucky there was a long line that got us to talking and I mentioned to her how I had loved academics since I was young. I had a knack for learning and an even bigger gift for teaching. While being homeschooled my parents had just gotten me tutors that could keep up with me instead of vice versa and it resulted on my going to college and earning a degree much younger than other people. I actually had a major in genetics, that's what my PhD was from, my teaching came from a minor I had done. I had been offered the job at MIT pretty young and even though my family and Dyson protested I had jumped at the opportunity to teach.

The more we talked the more I could feel myself get endeared by the beautiful woman. She spoke fluently but simple, her mind was sharp and her sense of humour never seemed to pass an opportunity to crack a joke. As she stood next to me our arms brushed, the contact sending chills down my spine.

After the endless line and paying we headed outside. I suddenly felt the need to impress her and show her how much of a lady I could be. I was astounded by how much I cared about what Bo thought of me and how she had made an immediate change in my life.

As we walked down the parking lot I felt the guilt rush back me. The ring on my left finger felt heavy and traitorous. I thought of my parents and how disappointed they would be at the knowledge that their daughter was being unfaithful. I looked down at my feet but I could not for the life of me stop what was in motion. I was compelled to be with Bo, to get to know her, to understand why I felt so infatuated with the beautiful woman.

It was almost as if she felt my hesitation, her hand found mine and we stopped a ways before we reached my vehicle. She looked at me with a small smile and gave me what should've been my last chance to out of the situation.

"Are you sure about this Lauren?" he question came out shy and I could tell she expected me to change my mind.

"I'm sure, brownies with you would be amazing." I couldn't hide how much I wanted her to come over.

"Anything will do really" she chuckled. "I mean I just, I'd like to get to know you better. Maybe it'd be inappropriate since you were almost my professor but we're the same age so I don't see why not."

I flashed her a smile and we continued walking to my car. The feeling of her skin touching mine was exhilarating and I was interested how I would react alone with her. I was nervous and fumbled with my keys to turn on my car remotely. She laughed at my flustered self and I thought I would melt in a puddle right then and there.

As we got to my vehicle I heard her whistle in approval. I was glad she liked it, I had to work real hard to afford the paint job but it was worth every penny. I ran to the side and opened the car door for her. She threw me a glorious smile and I closed the door with a chuckle. I practically skipped to my side of the car and hopped in. I could see her looking at the upholstery and the buttons in the cabin in awe. Her face was gorgeous and I was again mesmerized by her beauty.

As I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot I battled with myself. I had never done this before: brought a stranger to my house. Hell it took Dyson 2 months before I brought him to my new apartment. _Dyson_. I cringed but all those thoughts seemed to vanish as Bo's voice reached my ears.

"It's a very nice car Lauren." She mentioned and I puffed out my chest in pride.

"It was a present from my Father for graduating Suma Cum Laude from college. They reward excellence in my house and I guess I caught on pretty early in life." _Fuck you're killing the mood._

"That must be nice." Her tone was sad for a second and I wondered if family was a touchy subject with the woman.

"Do you live far from campus?" I tried to lighten the mood and she smiled out the window.

"Yeah, kind of, I'm not too sure what you consider far. I have a roommate, Kenzi." Her look turned into a fond one.

"Is she fun?" she flashed me the brightest smile and nodded eyes wondered to me and I kept mine on the road but could feel her eyes burning my very being.

I drove around in silence as she took in the way to my house. It was my sanctuary the place I seldom let people come and much less uninvited. I had made it a point to buy property away from campus. It was a nice drive to the waterfront and I liked it. It was what I had bought my corvette for. I accelerated and Bo's hand reached for mine in surprise as I gunned it. I held her hand intertwined with mine as I shifted the transmission with the hand shifts on the steering wheel.

I had something fluttering in my mind. Bo had seem so peaceful and willing to come to my place. Not that I was complaining but was it perhaps something she did usually? I pondered on that for a few minutes before I couldn't hold my tongue any longer.

"Do you always go with your Professor's to their houses for brownies?" I knew it was a bad question to go to, but it was kind of killing me the fact that we had just made plans and rolled with them so easily.

"No. Actually I haven't been anywhere besides school or work for a while." She mentioned with a laugh.

She gave me a mischievous smile and squeezed my hand in reassurance before continuing. "Besides, how could I say no, when the professor in question is so unbelievably sexy."

My body shuddered and I knew she was hitting on me. I had never been in this position before. I had been betrothed to Dyson way before the dating game came into the scene. I gripped the steering wheel feeling nervous. I knew my social awkwardness would come peaking it's ugly head at any second.

"well, look who's talking when you're sex incarnate over there." I mumbled and Bo gave me a surprised look as if she didn't know I had it in me.

I gave her a bright smile and turned the car off after pulling into the driveway of my house. I led her to the front door and I could see her eying the sheer size of the house. It was massive, but I had wanted somewhere I could retreat to and not have to leave my house for anything. We walked inside and I gave her a shy smile as I spread my arms motioning to the rest of the house.

"Welcome to my humble abode Miss Denis." She bit her lip as she smiled at me and I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful mouth.

"It's beautiful Lauren. I'm flattered you invited me to your home." I could pick up on the candor of her statement and I felt good that she respected my space in such a way.

She took her boots and jacket off at the entrance gingerly and I could see her looking at my living room as I took my layers off as well. There was a tall bookshelf in the far corner next to it was my stone fireplace with a few couches and rugs. The couches had been set so that you could see the whole glass wall that covered the west end of my home, I had wanted to be able to look at the waterfront as I pleased. She took a step in the living room whistling her approval once more and once in the opposite wall to the windows I saw her peek at the pictures on the wall and I cursed myself at not thinking things through.

I caught her looking at pictures of my parents and I and also some of Dyson and I from when we were kids to some taken a few years ago. It all seemed so distant and different than what I was feeling right now. The adrenaline and exhilaration of having Bo in my house was intense for me. I couldn't help myself as my fingertips brushed against her back. She turned slowly and looked at me under heavy lidded eyes as she leaned closer to me. We exchanged an intimate smile and I had to look away, the moment too much for my senses.

I led her to the kitchen where I set out the supplies and motioned her to sit in one of the stools in front of the big black marble island where the touchless sink was. My kitchen had been designed to entertain, I loved cooking and that's what I intended to do.

I pulled out a bottle of wine and Bo gave me a raised eyebrow with a sultry smile.

"Ooo it keeps getting better and better, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to seduce me Lewis." Her voice was like caramel and I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine.

"Is it working?" I asked with a boyish smile as I poured the wine in two expensive glasses and handed her one.

"It might be." She hinted as her smile widened once more her eyes speaking volumes at me.

I felt elated to have her here in my presence. After the few days of not seeing her I felt like this was destiny giving me a second chance. It was hard thinking of that word without my Fae responsibilities coming to mind but I couldn't quite place it any other way. I slipped an apron over myself and tied my hair up in a bun held up by a random pencil I had laying around. Her eyes followed my every movement and I felt like I was on display for her. This was all so out of character for me, but it felt so good to have her close to me in my own home. I took a quick look at the clock wanting to make sure I hadn't kept her from supper or anything of the like. I made a mental note to ask her in a bit and got to cracking some eggs into a bowl to make the brownie batter.

"Do you need any help?" she offered sipping on her wine and I shook my head with a smile.

"No, you're my guest, I've got a pretty good baking thing going on for me." I mentioned and she chuckled.

"So you teach, you have a badass car and house, you bake and cook and you're sexy and smart. God Laurent anything else you wanna throw at us?" she joked and I felt a blush creep to my cheeks.

"And you look incredibly gorgeous when you're flustered." Her voice had taken that smoldering tone again and when I looked up her eyes devoured mine in a single look.

I was losing my self-control the more I looked at the glorious brunette. The fact that her cleavage was practically in my face by the way she was leaning to look in my bowl wasn't helping. It was like a palpable tension in the air. Like a room full of heavy gas waiting for that spark to set itself ablaze. I had to try and change the topic my hands trembled along with my resolve of being a lady with this woman. The things that were running through my mind of the utmost un-lady-like nature.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked before I sipped my wine in an effort to discharge the tension in the air.

She chuckled as her finger ran around the rim of the glass and her eyes found mine behind half closed lids.

"Not enough." The comment came out of her lips almost sinfully and I couldn't place why it was so, it aroused me in such an indescribable way that I had to take a swing of my wine before calming down.

"I can bring out something hardier than brownies." Such an innocent line, yet the way we were looking at each other, undressing one another with our eyes, made it so much dirtier.

"I didn't come here for your brownies Lauren. Her eyes held mine as she stood from her chair and walked to me, I trembled in anticipation as she grew close her stare burning me in place.

I closed the gap between us instantly and by almost gravity our lips found one another's in a wildfire of passion. It was raw and real and I couldn't deny how good it felt. This was nothing like kissing Dyson, this was magical almost and I could feel myself moisten at the contact. My hands flew to her hair as I parted her lips with my tongue needing more from her. She moaned into my mouth pulling me closer and pushed her body flush against mine pinning me against the counter. I moaned as I felt her grab my waist strongly and my knees trembled with anticipation. I couldn't understand what she was doing to me. I could feel her hands bunching up my clothes in the back of my shirt.

"I'm gonna ruin your shirt." She mumbled with a giggle against my lips and I pulled apart from her.

This is where I should have stopped and sent her home or something of the like. This is where my rational mind came into play but I was so clouded by lust and want that I could think of nothing but Bo. Instead I grabbed her hand and led her to where my room was in the back of the house. I felt her arms wrap around my waist as we got closer and by the time we got to the door she was setting my skin on fire by placing kisses down my neck.

As soon as we got into my room I shut the door behind us and pinned her against the wall trapping her lips with mine. She moaned against my mouth and I couldn't stop my hands from roaming her delicious body. She took my silk blouse off in a hurry and I pulled the barely covering fabric from her torso. I marvelled at her exquisite body and ran my finger down from her bra line to her pants. She hummed her approval and I hooked my fingers on her jeans pulling them off. She captured my lips once more as she kicked her pants off and pushed me on the bed. Her hands grasped and fumbled at my skirt and we giggled between kisses and she set me ablaze as she kissed down my neck, pinning me deliciously against the bed.

"I imagined doing so many things to you since I first saw you Professor." Her voice was half a moan half a whisper that immediately dampened my underwear, before I knew it that too was gone.

"Fuck Bo, so did I" I growled and trembled at her touch down my back.

My hands entangled in her hair as she took off my bra and lavished my breasts in caresses and nips. I could feel her hands roaming my body and I felt this insatiable hunger. It was intense, it was hunger for her, I couldn't quite describe how truly famishing it felt. I pulled her face up and met her lips with mine in unabashed passion and lust. I needed her like I needed air at this point. I grabbed her hips and flipped us so I could be on top. She growled her approval and I smiled against her lips.

My hands travelled down her body and I could feel her chest rise and fall with ragged breaths as I got closer and closer to her underwear. The need I had for her was relentless and I loved the exhilaration I felt every time our eyes met, every time a gentle caress passed around us, it was like adding gasoline to the fire. I hooked my fingers on the brim and placed a kiss right at her hip looking straight at her.

"May I?" My voice was husky and deep from lust and I was amazed I could form words at all with how drunk I felt with her presence.

All it took was a nod from her as her hands reached for me, I grinned and pulled her underwear off swiftly before kissing up her legs and inner thighs, her scent driving me insane before I pulled up and laid flushed against her. My lips found hers in a frenzy and she gasped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head momentarily as I entered her. Her hold on my back tightened and I added a second finger before she moaned in my ear.

"Fuck Lau, you feel so good inside me." He husky voice was almost enough to send me over the edge.

I started a rhythm and her nails dug into my back. Our mouths found the other and it was a battle between our tongues. It was fast, hard and mind blowing. I had never felt so right and free in my life, I could only hope that this wasn't a one time thing, because after tonight there was no way I could let Bo walk away. I felt her fingers toy with my sensitive bundle of nerves and I let out a deep hard moan. She licked my ear as we both picked up our pace and our breaths intertwined with one another. My head rolled back as my hips responded to her strides and before I knew it I could feel my orgasm creeping on me. I looked at her gorgeous face, her lips parted, her eyes half lidded and her eyes trained on me with unbeatable passion.

"I'm so close." She whimpered as her body shook.

I held her close and as I did I felt the change within me. It was fast and sudden and before I knew it this string of aura had started between us. It was blue and the sensation I felt within me was indescribable like that hunger I had felt before was being satisfied. I saw Bo's eyes flicker to blue before her back arched and she reached her climax. I trembled with mine as her name escaped my lips and collapsed on her chest panting and sweating wondering what the hell had happened. Had I accidentally activated some of my Fae powers?

I was deep down scared knowing she'd be scared and confused as to what happened. I laid on her chest savouring what had just transpired. I felt so whole and good that there was no words to describe it justly. It was like nothing I had experienced before, somehow I knew nobody but Bo could bring me this experience again and that was devastating to me. I laid there relishing the glory of how I felt and tryng to shut down my mind who swore up and down Bo was getting ready to untangle herself from me and call me a freak and leave.

I was interrupted from my panic when I felt her fingers marking lazy circles on my back as she kissed the top of my head. It wasn't long before I heard her hum in approval and her gentle laugh could be heard throughout the room. I smiled as I pressed a kiss along her ribcage and braved a look at her beautiful face. Her skin was so soft and delicious, her smile was glorious as she laid there basking in our pleasure as well.

"Here I am being careful and gentle because you're human and you go all Faebulous on me." She mentioned with a small chuckle and I looked up at her with a cheeky smile.

"It's not something you just put out there." I said placing small kisses on her neck until my lips found hers once more the meaning of her words didn't escape me, she was Fae as well.

We kissed long and slow like a smoldering flame burning low. I could feel the grip she had on my waist tighten and she flipped us so I was in the bottom. In seconds I was looking into her blue tinged eyes as her mischievous smile grew wide.

"I'm not done with you." She breathed and I smiled my body shaking slightly from the anticipation.

"Oh no?" my smile mirrored hers and I couldn't believe the connection I felt to this beauty.

"Not by a long shot… I'm a Succubus." A loud growl came from deep in my throat as she attacked my neck with her amazing lips and I knew, I just knew this would be an unbelievable night.

I was lost in anything and everything that was Bo Denis and I wouldn't have it any other way. I knew it was wrong and selfish what I was doing but I couldn't help the pull I felt for the Succubus. Thoughts of my honour, duty, parents and Dyson long gone as this beauty just ravished me over and over again. Before I knew it dawn had creeped upon us and I felt her hold my exhausted and sore body against her gently. She kissed my shoulder and I hummed in approval falling asleep in a blissful slumber with her arms wrapped around me. I never wanted this dream to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit rushed, but I promise, next one will be magical. Love your reviews guys!**

 **King For a Day:**

 **Chapter 03:**

My eyes fluttered open as I felt feathery kisses go down my spine. I hummed in approval and my lips widened into a smile as my mind caught up with what happened and what was happening. It was like a dream feeling Bo's arms warp around me as she leaned over and kissed my cheek. I turned towards her and she placed a gentle kiss upon my lips. It was bliss waking up to her beauty. The things we had done to each other still fresh in my mind. Her knee found the space between my legs and I moaned into her ear; someone wanted a morning snack it seemed. She kissed slowly down my neck and as I let out her name in a sigh my back tensed at the sound of my phone.

I froze trying to listen intently, Bo saw me straining to listen and stopped her ministrations. Her look was amused and the way she would still feather her fingers along my stomach reminded me of a cat playing with its prey. I smiled at her but as I recognized the ringtone my face fell in distress. My head buried into my pillow and I frowned not really wanting to deal with this. I could hear it clearly as if the consciousness of knowing who the caller is broke me out of a Bo induced fog. Bo…

I looked at her through dark eyelashes and she gave me an enquiring look with a smile. I wanted to admit to Bo why I looked so worried and dejected but how could I even explain what was going on in my life. She gave me a sincere look before sitting up, her hips still straddling mine.

"You seemed like you were having a good time right until now." She noticed and ran her finger down my chest to my belly button making me shiver.

"I am, even now with what I have to tell you looming over my head" her smile turned into a frown and I held her the hips savouring the feel of her skin for one last time before she parted from my life. I couldn't expect her to stick around after she knew what my situation was. I pulled her down and she let me, cautiously but still as gentle and passionate as last night met her lips with mine.

"Why am I not gonna like this?" Bo mumbled against my lips before we parted.

"Regardless of your reaction, I just wanted you to know, that THIS, all of it: you, me, last night… It was all real to me, I felt you connect with me and it wasn't just meaningless sex to me." I had to get that out my chest.

"But…" she started off for me sitting up again and I took a deep breath.

"I…I'm engaged." I muttered deeply ashamed of myself.

I saw her face fall and she quickly stood up. I could see her searching my eyes for answers and I wish I had them myself. I was so intoxicated by her and her presence last night that there was no room or time for consequences or questions as to what I was really doing or expecting. For once in my life I lived in the now and it was because of Bo Denis.

"I should've known you were too good to be true. I have to go, I… I can't believe this." Bo whispered and I sat up rapidly.

"I'm not like this Bo, I've never been the type." I tried but she shook her head. "Even now, with Dyson…"

"You're engaged to that guy in the pictures aren't you?" it clicked in her head and I could kick myself.

"I am. It's far more complicated than you think." I tried but she shook her head and stopped me abruptly.

"I bet it's some little rehearsed line you have for your conquered students." Her comment hurt but I could tell she was hurt too "And here I was thinking you and I had connected."

"We did!" I assured to no avail as she picked up her clothes where they had haphazardly fallen in our passion the night before.

"Don't you tell me such a thing Lewis." I flinched at my last name and shut my eyes trying to keep me from shedding tears, I had only met the woman but my heart was breaking.

"I… I don't do this Bo, you've been the only one I've been with besides Dyson, and you're not a conquest or anything of the sort. I just felt this huge pull towards you…" I didn't know how to explain, how to fix this, as much as I knew she was bound to react so badly I still hoped there was something to salvage. _What? An Infidelity romance?_

"I am a Succubus Lauren, you probably felt my pull because you're Fae." She threw the fact in my face.

As much as I wanted to believe that was what it was, her being a Succubus and me Mooning was the worse combination for our paths to cross for this recipe for disaster, I knew better. I knew what I felt and how right it all was. My mind was not over thinking things, I was not bored or doing my own thing, this woman had captivated me mind, body and soul albeit in a short time but captivated me non-the-less.

I looked down in defeat, because I knew her anger had her irrational now. She felt used and abandoned and I didn't like that I was the one that brought her to that state. I could see her now fully clothed looking for her phone and I wrapped the sheets tighter around me as I rose from the bed. She gave me a cold look and I knew I shouldn't get any closer.

"I've worked too hard, I've saved for too long to get to where I am right now. I took a chance on you, risked my academic career thinking that you were different. You're just like the rest of the married pigs on campus hounding me for my looks." Her tone was so final and cold. "You only want what everybody wants from me."

"Bo please…" I didn't know what I was begging for, I wouldn't allow this if I was at the other end of the spectrum.

"Please don't look for me Professor Lewis, I am not going to be responsible for a failed relationship." The coldness in her words made a tear slip down my face and I sat there hearing her go.

If I didn't know any better I would've said I was having a full blown panic attack. My ragged breaths came in and out of my body as I laid crumpled on the floor crying feeling miserable. I wasn't a bad person, I had just wanted to feel free, and I had, but I guess like everything, there was a price to pay.

"Lauren, oh my God, baby are you alright? Are you injured?!" Dyson's voice made my eyes snap open, I was disoriented and realized I had probably cried myself to sleep crumpled on the floor.

I stirred when I felt Dyson's gentle strong arms wrap around me, it was known and comforting and I knew his scent by heart. He picked me up in his arms and I nuzzled into his neck happy for the comfort of having someone familiar break this loneliness I felt now. My mind reverted back to Bo and I had to shake my head and clear my thoughts of her. She was gone and I couldn't change that, I shouldn't want to. I was in the arms of my Destiny and that's all that should matter to me, my duty as a Sealer. As Dyson placed me gently on my rumpled bed he kissed my forehead with a concerned look on his face. He understood me so well, that I was sure he knew something was definitely wrong with me. However he was also a gentleman and knew that when the time came to talk to him about what was wrong I would… _well normally I would._

The memories I had in my bed were tarnished now by her departure and I felt like I needed her back, even though I knew it impossible I wanted Bo back. I was frustrated and couldn't really understand how my life got turned upside down in the matter of days. I grabbed the back of Dyson's head and like I had done with Bo so many times last night I pulled him into a deep kiss that he cautiously reciprocated.

He felt hard and gruff against my lips, his beard tickling my face. I could tell he wasn't sure where this was going but the way he moved his lips against mine I could tell he welcomed it. Life and work had gotten in our way lately and I couldn't quite place the last time we were passionate or spontaneous with our caresses or kisses. He kissed along my jawline and neck and I knew I should be feeling more than I was, I knew I should be feeling for this man what I had felt hours ago with Bo, but somehow I wasn't. It didn't make sense to my scientific mind and as much as I wanted to please the man in front of me, I was relieved when he pulled away with a smile playing on his lips, his eyes shinning with mischief.

"You know we can't." he warned cutely. "I want to, and you do too, but you're Mooning, we can't."

"I know… I'm sorry, I guess my hormones" my answer was well received and his eyes turned of concern.

"Is that why you were in the middle of the floor naked and asleep wrapped in your sheets? You looked like you were crying, what's wrong?" he pushed and I shook my head trying to avoid the memories of Bo's departure.

"I… I took a shower and decided to tackle some school work and events, but I got so overwhelmed that I guess I had a little break-down." I lied and my heart ached lying to him, he had always been so good to me.

"That and the wedding coming up must have you going crazy." He caressed my cheek and my heart hammered in my chest at the thought of the wedding being close. It wasn't excitement it was panic.

"I am." My voice came out as barely a whisper.

"It's good that my sister gets here today to help you out then." He smiled playing with my hair.

"I… wow I had forgotten." I admitted and he shook his head.

"How anyone can forget my sister is beyond me." He let out a chuckle and kissed my forehead. "You should go out, have fun with her, she's your best friend. Forget about work and your troubles."

I nodded not knowing what else to say.

"I have to go to work, I just came by to check on you, your phone is lost in this humongous house." He laughed at his own joke but I couldn't even muster a fake laugh because I knew why my phone had rung for so long.

After he left I busied myself with showering and getting ready for my day. I had to be at the school in the afternoon so I graded some papers and drank my coffee. I'd go to get his girl at the airport after school. I was anxious and every time I turned into a hall my palms sweated thinking I'd run into Bo. Her words had sunken into me the more I thought them. I had been incredibly selfish, as a partner and worse of all as a teacher. I was just like one of those professors who abused power for grades. I was disgusted with myself even if what I had felt was real. Bo deserved better.

I was glad to go out of the school unscathed. I was corrected by my students a couple of times because my head was elsewhere. It was unfair to my students the lack of focus I possessed today. I was saddened and frustrated that one woman had me in such shambles. I looked forward to the week end and the possibilities of hanging out with my sister-in-law.

After class I pulled out and raced to the airport excited and anxious to see my best friend. When I saw her I couldn't quite believe it. Her hair was shining with the sun and her smile was as huge as her shades. She ran to me throwing her arms around me and planting a kiss on my cheek. Her protruding belly making a wedge between us. I smiled taking her scent in and feeling like I was home.

"I've missed you so much." She breathed in my ear and I laughed.

"I can't get over how gorgeous you are with this belly." I smiled and we pulled apart looking at each other, wanting to etch each other's memory into our hearts.

"I'm ready for her to come out now, I have some wedding drinking to catch up to." her annoyed tone giving me a glimpse of the girl I love so much.

"There's the Tamsin I know." I giggled taking her bags and guiding her to the car.

"Where's my no-good brother?" she asked with a fond face.

"He's at work, he thought I would like to come get you, I'm having a hard time with work and the wedding." I mentioned knowing she would probably see right through that.

"Call me unconvinced but I'll give you a pass on why you're having a hard time REALLY." He gave me a meaningful look and I give her a face.

"Never get anything past you eh" I commented as we got in my car.

"Just so you know, one less thing to worry about, I've settled your bachelorette party. We're jamming out in a limo, hitting up a couple of bars, then the strip club!" she was so excited that I'm sure she must've been joking, she was 7 months pregnant.

"You're bursting Tamsin." I remarked as we pulled out the parking lot.

"I know, I don't care, not gonna drink. Doesn't mean I won't go partying!" she was too excited.

"When are we going and why a strip club? I don't want any balls in my face Tamsin, you know that's not me." I scrunched up my nose as she laughed.

"We're going on Saturday, so get all your shit ready for the weekend. I'm getting you shit faced and hopefully you won't marry my brother. It'll be a girls strip club so no balls." She rolled her eyes.

This had been her battle all this time. Tamsin and I knew each other since we were babies. In fact, Tamsin and not Dyson had been the first Fae I had ever met, however she was not of my moon cycle. It was quite weird how our folklore works because I felt none of the attraction that I felt for Dyson towards Tamsin. However I felt a connection to her as strong as sisters, which is why she had never wanted me to marry Dyson.

She encouraged me to live my life and pursue my happiness before I got married at 18, to be truthful I owe her a great deal of thanks. She was the one that pushed my adventurous side. She loved her brother and liked us together, but she didn't like that neither of us had any choice or voice in the matter, that we were going to do this regardless since we were children. I threw her a fond look and wished I could tell her about what had happened with me and Bo, how alive I felt, how heartbroken I felt but I knew that even her had morals and standards. I wouldn't be able to look at her in the eye again.

I was glad for having Fridays off along with my regular weekend, there was no way I could handle running into Bo in a hallway or anything of the sort. I would probably crumble into tears once more. I wasn't too sure why I felt so sad about her departure. I was engaged, and I was selfish to bring her home and get her expectations up when I had no future to offer her. I was not one of those One Night Stand kind of girls, I wasn't even a lady-liking kind of girl, but Bo Denis, was something that I was unprepared for. Instead Tamsin and I had lunch together and caught a chick flick at the local theater.

It was nice having my best friend around again, even if it was making me anxious cause it meant the wedding was near. I felt deep down in my heart more than ever that I couldn't go through with this. I couldn't explain why or when I started to feel this way, but it was like instead of the day marking my happiness with Dyson and my integration into my clan I saw it marked my doom. I took a glance at the calendar by my fridge, the looming red date in sight for when my parents roll into town from their exotic trip to Dubai. It was all so overwhelming to me.

As if on cue with my emotions, the Valkyrie scooted closer to me and put my hands in her stomach. We were laying on my couch watching a stupid show while relaxing before bed. I could feel the baby kicking and I opened my eyes wide at her as she smiled at me fondly.

"Say hello to Auntie Lauren, she's gonna be your God-Mother" she said in a gentle voice

"I am?" I was so surprised and she smiled nodding.

I caressed her belly gently and she played with my hair as I laid my ear wanting to listen to the baby. It was intimate and magical being with Tamsin like this, it made me feel so much love and happiness and I missed that. I was sad she had moved to Chicago with her now husband, but I was happy for her. Like me she was pursuing her dreams. Her parents almost disowning her when she married the eccentric Mesmer. I loved him though, he was gentle and caring for her, and from the video calls we had shared I could see he was excited to become a father. I was sad not to see him at the wedding but his work as an entrepreneur had him running around the globe.

I was nervous as we hopped in a limo. She had insisted that I wore these ridiculous things but I just didn't want to so instead I zipped up my designer tan leather jacket and my tight black jeans with my black knee high boots. She approved in the end and she was gorgeous in a tight black dress. It was a two girl party, we had wanted it that way, I didn't have many friends and she was the only one that really got me. She gave my knee a squeeze as we pulled to the first bar and her eyes glistened.

"Let's get you wasted." Her smile was worth millions.

After the third bar I could barely stand up. My cheeks were red and flustered and it was refreshing to be out of the stuffy dive bar we had just gone into. The alcohol was getting to me and Tamsin's strong hand on the small of my back steadied me greatly. We laughed as we stammered to the limo and she announced to me and the world that we were going to the strip club now.

The bouncer gave us a skeptic look as we approached him. Everyone had given us the same look, after all my bachelorette posse consisted of one heavily pregnant woman. We gave him a smile and out ID's and I chuckled as Lauren assured him she wasn't going to drink.

"It's my best friend's bachelorette party, here we are to send her off into the married world." She announced to the big burly guy.

"That sounds fair to me, but if you or the baby need anything tell the bartender you need Brucie." He winked and we smiled.

As we walked into the bar I could hear him distinctively mumble.

"Best night to enjoy being single, we have our best girl coming out soon."

We went straight to the bar where Tamsin bought me two shots and a cocktail. Her bottle of water rested on her hand as we moved to the stage. The waitress came by and Tamsin whispered in her ear, in a matter of seconds she was back with a bottle of Champaign and a handful of $5. I chuckled at the cliché but slammed the shot she brought with the bottle and accepted a flute of the good stuff. I had to enjoy myself and if anything I learned with the short amount of time that I was with Bo was that I could grow into my adventurous side more.

The lights dimmed and the spotlight shone on the curtain as people cheered and hollered. I was excited to see this show, it was my first strip club. The curtains opened and my mouth dropped open with it. There on the stage dressed in nothing but leather and a whip was Bo Denis.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, last chapter was not intentionally a cliffhanger guys, the beginning of this chapter was supposed to be included in there as well but I was writing before work and it was either cliffhanger or you guys had to wait about 8-10 hours. I would like to mention that in the last chapter as well as this one and probably many to come, Succubus-Shinobi is whispering in my ear little phrases and lines when I hit a wall. Thought she deserved some credit as well** **J** **Also I see some of you are confused, Lauren is not 18yrs old, she is 22 and so is Bo. As always thank you guys for reading and thank you for being polite in your reviews.**

 **Cheers eh,**

 **REMEMBER: ONLY THE EVENTS AND STORYLINE OF THIS STORY IS MINE, CHARACTERS, SOME SETTINGS AND THE WHOLE RACE CALLED THE FAE AND ALL THAT SCHMAE IS INTELECTUAL PROPERTY OF WHOEVER HAS THOSE COPYRIGHTS.**

 **King for a Day**

 **Chapter 04:**

I couldn't tear my eyes off of her, the leather fit her body so nicely that I was afraid my jaw was already slacked open. I watched as she strutted to the front of the stage and whipped her hair before 'popping' up and giving the audience a seductive look. Tamsin kept elbowing me to look at her but I couldn't look away from Bo. She had a really tight leather pantsuit, it reminded me of the cat woman movies from the batman universe, no shoes and a whip she kept using as a prop swinging it around. As she swayed with the music I followed her every move and I could feel Tamsin's eyes now staring at me. I couldn't help it though, my throat ran dry as Bo reached for the zipper in the front and with a tug and a few steps there she was down to her underwear in all her glory. My hands trembled aching to feel her curves again and I couldn't help but bite my lower lip as she crawled in the stage. Men were pouring their cash at her in droves, it was downright impressive.

Out of nowhere another girl came into the stage and as fast as she had come, I saw Bo leaving the stage as the announcer dismissed her under the name of Headmistress Patricia. It was odd and I much preferred Bo, but beggars couldn't be choosers. I had begun thinking I had imagined her when Tamsin cleared her throat. I looked at her like a deer in headlights and she laughed.

"You want that ass" she stated and I would've probably freaked out if I was sober, but I wasn't.

"I want more booze" I clarified. Because no matter how drunk I was I still knew I couldn't have Bo.

Before I knew it the waitress had come by and placed two shots in front of me, I did them both and threw a crooked drunk smile at Tamsin as she watched me amused. The blonde handed me a flute of Champagne and I downed it instantly knowing I needed the liquid courage to survive the rest of the night. To my surprise once more, a go-go dancer approached me and took me by the hand. I gave Tamsin a questioning look and she gave me two thumbs up and a huge smile as I was led away.

It was a dark hallway and I stumbled more than I care to admit. I bet the girl in front of me was used to drunk people coming in and out of wherever she was taking me because she didn't bat an eye. I found it pleasantly surprising that I didn't care what was happening or where she was taking me, I was sufficiently drunk to literally not give a fuck.

She led me to a room with an armchair in the centre surrounded by mirrors. It was all purple and velvet and it reminded me of a bad porn. I started laughing by myself and the girl shook her head gently in disapproval before she walked out the door. I sat there alone for a bit trying to calm my hiccups. I needed a new drink but this booth looked way too intimate for that. I slouched in the armrest feeling more and more drunk by the second. _What had that last shot been?_

I was pretty sure I had fallen asleep at some point and was dreaming because whip Bo came to see me. She had the outfit on again and after quick hesitation at the doorframe I could see her silhouette coming towards me.

"Jesus Christ Lauren!" she muttered as she pulled me upright again and the world took a spin. I felt my brow dampen with sweat and I felt like I was going to pass out or puke on dream Bo.

"-hic-Ugh the room is spinning" I muttered knowing I was definitely going to be sick.

"When Kennedy told me to come do a private bachelor this is NOT what I signed up for." Her voice sounded so cute annoyed and concerned.

I needed to wake up, but dream Bo was here and I wasn't ready to give the sight of her up. I smiled goofily as she kneeled down in front of me and held my face in her hands checking just how drunk I was. If it was my dream I was going to do as I pleased. I leaned over and captured her lips in mine in a sloppy drunken kiss.

It was heaven, her lips felt just like they did in real life and I moaned before I could catch myself. I had wanted to taste her lips again so much that even my subconscious gave me the gift. As sudden as it happened she pulled away as if burned. I felt as the emotion rushed to me and my lips trembled as big fat tears ran down my face and I wept.

"Even in my dreams you're disgusted with me. –hic-I'm so fucked up that you don't even like me in my dreams." I was losing it.

"What-" Dream Bo looked confused.

"I'm on my Bachelorette party, probably passed-hic- passed out in God knows where because I cannot stop drinking. I cannot stop-hic- intoxicating my my-self because I cannot seem to stop thinking about you.-hic-" I was hyperventilating at the connections in my mind through my drunken stupor my mind much too fast for my body right now.

She steadied me looking into my eyes almost as if to see if there was any truth in my eyes. I met her gaze with lazy drunken lids as the tears rolled down face my hiccups still giving me problems.

"I am getting married in less than a month and I cannot feel an ounce of happiness nor joy. I'm scared, -hic- I'm petrified that I'm going to be miserable my whole life because-hic- I will forever regret not knowing you more or-hic- what would've happened if –hic- -hic-ugh.." I was frustrated with how bad I was rambling and slurring my words. "Ever since my eyes fell upon you, you're all I think about, all I dream about and even today you're he-hic-re."

Her eyes held mine and a tear ran down her cheek as she held my hands in comfort. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was awake.

In front of Bo.

I had kissed her.

I had said all those things.

I shook my head feeling the rush up my throat.

Bo ran to the side of the room and pulled a trashcan towards me where I leaned forwards and spilled my stomachs contents and all the booze of the night it seemed. I was so upset now that I felt the tears of frustration roll down my cheeks. Bo reached out and rubbed my back before putting her head against my back and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I cannot stop thinking about you either." Her voice was barely a whisper but it resonated in my heart.

Suddenly I was painfully sober in my head, my body was another story. I tried to get up and stumbled into Bo. She held me steady and shook her head.

"Let me… give me a second and I'll take you home." She offered.

"My friend is outside." I slurred and she made me lean back on the chair again.

"I know, big preggo, can't forget that. I saw you guys come in." she admitted before she disappeared.

I looked at the ceiling and the spinning room around me. I felt like I was going to be sick once more and it had only partially to do with the alcohol. I couldn't believe Bo was a stripper, and out of all strip clubs in this city, Tamsin had chosen this one. I couldn't have Bo take me home. I could feel my eyes starting to lose focus and my blinks were getting longer. I struggled to stay awake but to no avail.

I could recognize that scent anywhere, it was impregnated in my soul now. I forced to open my eyes and felt Bo pulling away from me as she laid me down on my bed. She pulled the covers around me and kissed my forehead before pulling away. She gave me a sad smile and gentle caress in my cheek and turned towards the door.

The whimper escaped me as I saw her walking away. She turned suddenly her expression concerned as she quickly approached me and gave me a quick once over.

"shh, shh, shh it's alright, I'm here." Her tone was gentle and soothing and I needed it, I needed her.

"Please don't leave me again." I begged and she shook her head "Lay with me?"

"I will gorgeous, just let me take my shoes off, I'll be right back." She whispered gently and left.

It seemed like forever, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. She came into the room gently and closed the door behind her with a small –click-. I saw her shed her jeans and jacket and then her arms were wrapped around me in warmth and safety as she kissed my bare shoulder. I snuggled into her and I was out instantly.

I smiled trying to lean into Bo's warmth. I had been dreaming Bo was laying with me and it comforted my aching soul. My consciousness came into focus and I almost wished it hadn't. The headache was splitting my head in two. My mouth was thick as cotton and my throat hurt, I must've thrown up at some point. I groaned and covered my eyes awaiting the blaze from the sun coming in from my glass wall, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw the curtains had been drawn closed. It felt nice and cool in my room but I was disoriented, was it night or day? My eyes looked for my clock on my nightstand and instead met with a tall glass of water two aspirins and a simple hand scribbled note.

 _I'll be downstairs when you're ready,_

 _Don't worry, I won't go anywhere._

 _-Bo._

My heart raced as memories from last night flashed into my head. I could clearly remember Bo being a stripper and meeting her in what I can now assume was a private dance booth. I let out a deep frustrated breath as I realized that I had been drunk beyond belief and tried to kiss her. From then on though it was hard to remember or piece things together. I had no idea how she had ended up in my home but I was so grateful. I was so happy she was here, but I had bigger things to deal with, like Tamsin, and the fact that she would have questions about Bo and why she was in my house.

I decided that 10 more minutes wouldn't hurt and that I might as well take a shower. After I refreshed myself I threw on a tanktop and some sweat pants. My headache was diminishing with Bo's help. I smiled at myself as I walked into the kitchen. Bo was just talking away, sounded like some time gone awry at the club and how she handled it. Tamsin was stuffing her face with what looked like a tower of bacon pancakes and I could see she was engrossed on Bo's story, clinging to every detail. Bo seemed to be cooking something else and flipped the spatula dramatically making Tamsin giggle. I took a minute or two to stare at her beautiful self and as if she felt my eyes on her she turned and looked at me.

"Good morning Lauren." Her voice was like warm caramel and I could melt.

"Morning." I mumbled blushing knowing she caught me staring at her ass.

"Holy Fucking shit the Living Dead!" Tamsin hollered from her spot with a mouthful of pancakes and I winced. "You are the funnest and I can't fucking believe I moved away."

"I told you to stay." I said with a smile as she pouted.

"How'd you sleep? You must have a killer headache." Bo noticed and I could see a softness in her eyes that calmed my nerves.

"I do, it sucks, but I did it to myself." I admitted, remembering that I had drank so much to precisely forget about Bo.

It was out, all laid out on the table, she knew my situation and regardless of whatever happened at the club last night she was here in my house. We shared a knowing look which made me think that she knew why I had drank so much.

"Well you gotta have some of this amazing food." Tamsin pointed at her plate.

It indeed smelled delisious and I wanted to see what was up. I also wanted to be closer to her. I moved over to where Bo was and resisted to wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck like I wanted to, instead I rested my chin on her shoulder and looked over to see what she was making. A small pleased hum flowed through her and I was happy I hadn't completely fucked up last night. She was in my kitchen cooking after all.

"I made some food hope you don't mind." She blushed and I pulled away from her with a smile gravitating towards the coffee.

"I don't mind at all. Looks like neither does Tamsin." I chuckled as she gave me 'the look'. 'The Look' would appear every time she wanted to find something out.

"Can we keep her Lauren? I mean, look at this! Baby and Momma are in heaven right now, maple bacon pancakes! How much more Canadian can you get?!" I laughed and Bo threw Tamsin a smile and a wink.

"Oh Tam Tam, I'll try ok." I meant it and the look Bo gave me showed me that she was interested in those words.

"I like her, I just heard she was in your class by mistake. Naughty naughty Proffesor Lewis going to the strip club of your student." Tamsin teased and even if it was all in good fun I tensed knowing the truth had been much more than that.

"One, you dragged me there. Two, I honestly didn't know she worked there." I admitted and Bo put two plates next to Tamsin.

"Eat, because you did your best impression of the exorcist last night and you must be famished, and then maybe I'll tell you guys how I came to work at the strip club." She grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards the food and sat me down.

"I like this one Lauren, she makes you do shit." Tamsin winked and I smiled. _I like this one too._

We ate and I felt much better after that. My head had returned to normal but my body still felt crappy and achy. We moved to my movie room and Bo was impressed with my collection. I was a movie buff, I loved watching movies and quoting them, it was my favorite thing. Tamsin and I would watch movies while our parents mingled in social events. Dyson had always been keen on keeping up with the adults, but we had the movies.

After a movie change Bo excused herself to go to the bathroom and call work. She was getting the day off and that was that. I was happy she wanted to spend some more time with us. I saw Tamsin turn towards me and give me 'the look'. I let out a sigh knowing where this was going.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her and she smiled knowing I had caught on. "Make it fast, she'll be back any minute."

"What are you gonna do about this?" her tone was amused, but I knew what she meant. She knew.

"I don't know yet." I admitted and she nodded.

"I'm probably the worse sister in the world, but I'm gonna stay out of this and let you figure shit out." I gave her a meaningful look, I didn't want her to lie to Dyson for me but I could tell she didn't want to get involved.

"I need to think things through." I admitted and she looked into my eyes rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Do what makes you happy Lauren. I'm not saying dump my brother tomorrow and run off into the sunset with catwoman, I'm saying do what's best for you. I mean, my parents hate my husband but I couldn't be happier with Vex." She gave me a meaningful look and before I could say anything else Bo had returned.

While Bo and Tamsin freaked out over a show they liked I sat quietly against the armrest. I was happy to see my friend liking Bo so much, I mean she was very kind and sweet and totally outgoing and talkative. I enjoyed her company and knew that Tamsin did too. I smiled at the girls when they would look at me and I wasn't too sure if they thought I was too hung over or what, but they just left me be.

I was happy with the time given to myself. I had things to think about, like Bo. After having her here and seeing how gentle she was with me in my time of need I knew I had to postpone this wedding. There was no way I could get married now. The problem with that was that it was not that easy, by Fae rules of my clan Dyson had to accept to postponing and so did my parents. Dyson had been waiting for this for quite some time, I didn't know if he'd wait even more, and my parents would never agree. What I didn't know was, then what? If everything went well between Bo and I, then what, would I just turn around and respectfully do my duty as a Sealer and marry Dyson? I shook my head knowing something had to give, I could either be with Bo or Awaken, but there was no having my cake and eating it too. I couldn't think about long term and had to adjust to the short term for now. I wasn't even sure if this was something she'd be willing to try, but who knew right?

I leaned my head on her shoulder and she readjusted so that my head was on her lap and I could lay in the couch as we watched the flick. I felt so happy right now with my best friend babbling on and Bo's fingers playing with my hair while her body shook with laughter. The movie was on but I kept dozing on and off through it. My body needed to recover more than I though.

Before I knew it Bo was stirring me awake quite gently. I opened my eyes and met hers head on, her smile and her beauty catching me off guard. Before I knew what I was doing I leaned up and captured her lips in mine. She responded moving her lips against mine. I moaned quietly as she caressed my face and she smiled against my lips. Then I pulled away remembering where we were and with who. She seemed to notice my distress and gently calmed me.

"Tamsin went out with her brother." Her voice was soft and she had the gentlest expression on her face.

"Hi." I whispered, it was the only thing that came to mind.

"Hi." She replied with a beautiful smile spreading across her features.

"I'm so glad you're here. I didn't dream it, did I? You held me while I slept." Her small nod confirmed that it had indeed not been a dream.

"Do you remember last night?" her question was tinged with something I couldn't place, hope perhaps.

"I remember most of the night. I remember kissing you in that private booth." I strained a bit but nothing else came to mind. "I just don't remember much from there, how I got here."

"I drove us here." She admitted and her eyes lost some of it's sparkle.

"Did… did I say something?" I was timid thinking that I might have offended her in any way.

"You did. Maybe you don't remember it well but I do and I just…" she let out a sigh and leaned down pressing her lips against mine.

The kiss turned deep and serious in no time as I held the back of her head gingerly and her fingers ghosted up my ribs. We pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Being with Bo was something else than I had experienced in my lifetime. With a small smile on her lips she bit her lip before continuing.

"I want to know too Lauren. I don't know how to make this work with your situation but I know that I can't go through life without knowing what this is either. You were pretty drunk last night, but you were very frank and that's something I appreciate in life. So I want you to know that I'm willing to give this a shot."

My heart felt elated and I couldn't believe my ears. I sat up and kissed her once more with excitement unmasked. She smiled against my lips and wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't believe she had agreed. I knew it was going to be hard to postpone this wedding but now more than ever I had to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there friends!**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far and appreciate every little feedback you guys give me. To those of you who would like to know more about Lauren's clan and traditions, please be patient, it's supposed to be like peeling an onion: many layers are involved. I promise a lot of things will get explained in the next few chapters and a lot of things might or might not make sense.**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **King for a Day**

 **Chapter 05:**

My palms were sweaty and the nervousness made my hand shake slightly. The atmosphere was light and the jazz music filled the air above the conversations and diner utensils in the restaurant. I flagged the waiter down and asked for a hard double shot of Bourbon. I needed the liquid courage more than ever.

After the other night with Bo I knew things were going to change rapidly. For one I had to talk to Dyson and secondly my parents. It wasn't like I was going to just come out and say that I was seeing someone else, my life was far too complicated for that. I was thinking more along the lines of not being ready. It could work, but then again it could not, Dyson had gone through this twice before I finally agreed to put the ring on my finger. Again a wave of guilt crashed on me and as if on cue my strong drink was ready at my hand.

I looked at my Rolex and fidgeted with my black cocktail dress a bit. I was beginning to think that I was going to have to give a courtesy call when I spotted who I was waiting for. My heart hammered in my chest and I downed the shot before shooting a smile. We hugged and I could feel his beard scratch my face gently, his scent familiar and safe. I pulled back before we wrinkled his Armani suit and he gave me a kiss on the cheek which I was grateful for. He pulled the chair behind me letting me sit and then proceeded to take his seat raising his hand for the waiter as he flashed me a boyish smile.

I waited patiently as he gave his drink order to the waiter, I was glad to stall a conversation I didn't even know how to begin. He stretched his hand to find my own and held my hand gently before greeting me for the evening.

"You look beautiful in that dress." His voice was joyful and I could tell he had missed my company.

"Thank you, I threw a couple of things together you know." I shrugged as the waiter brought me my cosmopolitan and Dyson's drink.

"I hardly think Versace's latest collection is hardly throwing a couple of things together babe" he chuckled teasing.

"How's work been?" I asked trying to change the subject as he sipped on his aged Scotch.

"Busy, I have to focus a lot to make sure everything is ready before the wedding. I know we have a heavy plane ride to Europe so I want to get everything set." He looked tired and as he looked towards the live band I could tell something else was on his mind.

"Is there anything else?" I tried, he was after all, my childhood friend and love.

"I'm just tired you know." He flashed me a gentle smile and rubbed his thumb against my knuckles.

"I feel you." I muttered drained myself from the first few days back in school and the waiter interrupted anything else Dyson was about to say.

I tuned him and Dyson out while he ordered for the both of us thinking about my last few days. I had thrown myself into my work harder than before. I saw Bo in the hallway a couple of times and she'd throw me a reserved smile as she would pass by greeting me good morning or good afternoon ever so cautiously. Besides that she had been swamped at night with a few corporate parties and covering for the bartender. Apparently she was very active picking up shifts for the bar and every once in a while a restaurant would give her a few shifts in a kitchen. She was a hard worker and it had given me more space with my thoughts and helped me clear my mind to know that this is what I had to do. Dyson's clearing of his throat brought me back and I smiled at him back in the now.

"How about you though? I heard the bachelorette party was good, you got absolutely wasted by the sounds of it." He had humour in his voice and I flashed him a quick smile.

"It was hell to recover." I assured and he laughed boisterously.

"When I made plans with Tamsin she told me you had woken up but passed out again. I didn't want her to leave you alone with a hang-over but she told me you'd be fine and that a colleague from university had dropped by to check on you." I battled for the colour to stay on my face realizing Tamsin was already lying for me.

"I… yes, she's new... she's the Greek mythology major we were supposed to get last year." I lied trough my teeth and it felt bitter taste of deceit in my tongue.

He let out a boisterous laugh as I motioned to the waiter for another drink and slammed the one I had in one gulp. Dyson watched me jovially, unaware of the battle and horror wrestling inside me. I felt so conflicted and pained but I had no idea how else to go about this.

"If she knew her Mythology is nothing but a cover-up." He whispered and threw me a wink.

"She's a Succubus." I added and his laugh stopped abruptly before he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow Lauren, your friends went from snore fest to awesome in two minutes!" his eyes were full of curiosity and I couldn't help but shake my head.

I honestly didn't even know why I had told him. Part of me wanted to shut him up about his conceited comment, but now it had kind of backfired. I felt a flare of jealousy at the thought of Dyson thinking about Bo as just a Succubus and it infuriated me. I had to be rational and keep on with the plan. The food coming made a great escape. We mostly ate in silence if not to compliment the meal or crack a joke or two. When our plates cleared we ordered coffee and a cordial before I declined dessert.

I was lost in thought with my coffee before Dyson caught my attention. He had received a call from work and had to make it shorter than we anticipated. I frowned knowing I had to say something now, and he mistook my frown for longing for him.

"I can come by tomorrow if your Moon is done, we can spend some time together. I'll move around some appointments I have." He insisted.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." He sensed the worry in my voice and gave me curious look.

"Shoot." His voice was cautious and I knew he had the idea that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"I want to postpone the wedding" I blurted out before I lost my resolve.

"I… what? Again?" he sounded between annoyed and defeated and I frowned trying quickly to explain.

"First of all, I only postponed our engagement- -"

"Twice" he reminded and I gave him a pointed look.

"Secondly, I think we have too much going on right now to be running off to my ancestral lands of France and getting married. I mean, you have a ton of cases right now, including one that's about to go to court for a cold case of 20 some years, you did this, you should be taking the stand." I hated myself for using this but I knew how hard he had wanted to do these things.

"I… Lauren I'm ready when you are, work will always be there, I can crack more cases…" his words said something but I could read his eyes and they wanted another.

"I have a ton of work with my re-evaluation coming up." I assured him gently.

"But Paris- -" I could see his decision shift and I knew I had him.

"Paris can wait another month or two?" I asked sweetly using the tone I knew he couldn't turn down feeling even guiltier.

"A month is all the Elder's will give us Lauren. I mean, we're already late of your Awakening as it is and they're losing patience with us. I know your career and mine are things we decided to put first at one point, but now it's time. We can't wait any longer, if your birthday rolls around…" his voice was full of concern.

"I know, I'll stay human and age without you." I lamented thinking about it.

"We can aim for a month, but know your parents will be upset." He reminded and I nodded.

"They'll agree with anything you say though." I reminded and he nodded, he looked hesitant before speaking again.

"Is it me?" his tone broke my heart.

"Never, it's the timing, it's all" the lie felt heavy in my mouth and in my heart and I knew no matter what happened he would hate me.

"We'll tell your parents when they come from Dubai. They'll be hosting a dinner at the lake-house." He settled it not dwelling on it much longer.

We were interrupted by the waiter and Dyson paid the massive bill before helping me out of my chair. He seemed deep in thought as he led me towards the street escorting me to a cab. I had known I would drink too much to drive and he knew me well to know I'd take one home. He opened the door for me and I leaned in kissing his lips with fervor, as if to prove to myself and him that I still loved him. He returned the kiss earnestly and when we pulled apart he smiled caressing my cheek.

"Thank you for understanding me Dyson." I meant it, even if my reasons were half lies.

"I'll always be here for you Lauren" he admitted and it pained my heart.

We bid our goodbyes and I hopped in the cab. I told him my address and as we peeled off I waved goodbye at him. I sat there watching the city go by my thoughts heavy by the decision I had just taken. My phone vibrated in my clutch and I reached for it absentmindedly. I read the text and smiled to myself like a schoolgirl.

 _1084 Wellington St. W,_

 _Come through the back door._

 _-Bo_

I blurted the address to the driver telling him I had changed my mind and he obediently turned the cab around. My heart hammered in my chest with excitement at the prospect of seeing Bo tonight. Not having any time together was making me long for her and I was curious as to what was in store when I saw her.

When we pulled up I saw a huge line-up at the door, there was a bouncer and the line wrapped around the block. I could hear and feel the heavy bass through the walls. _Mikey Mike's Oyster House and Fishery_ read a sign along the wall. I rounded the corner of the building and saw a small red door on the side with the words _ladies and escorts_ above it. I chuckled and nervously gave the door two hard knocks while pulling my grey long coat snugger around me.

Before long the door swung open and Bo looked at me. Her face went from unimpressed to excitement in two seconds and I smiled widely knowing I was the reason for it. She looked gorgeous in black skinny jeans and a black chef coat that hugged her curves beautifully. Her hair was in a neat high bun with her bangs out of her face and I could see her wiping her hands in a small hand towel hanging from her apron.

"Where are my manners!?" she exclaimed with a smile and extended her hand to me which I took. "Please come in, I'm so glad you made it."

"I'm glad you invited me." I admitted glancing around the stainless steel kitchen.

We had come through what looked like the dishwasher area and she led me to where the stove was in front of a few line fridges. Everything looked neat and clean, the smell of cleaners hitting my nostrils.

"I'm done with my shift, chef told me I had the place to myself. Sometimes I come here to practice my cooking and come up with new menu ideas." She explained and I found myself fascinated with learning more about her.

She came behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders helping me off my coat and placing it gingerly in one of the counters. She then placed a kiss on my cheek as she put a black apron around me and I giggled.

"You want me to cook?" I raised an eyebrow as she walked in front of me pulling out a couple of small mixing bowls from the fridge with various ingredients.

"Well your dress does look really expensive, so maybe you should just watch" she offered and I shook my head with a smile.

"No, if we're cooking we're cooking fuck my dress" I meant it and she smiled.

"Alright then, we're going to make foie gras crème brulee" she started and my interest piqued since I loved the fancy dish, it was indeed one of my favorites. "Can I assume that you won't want my head in a platter for the dish?"

"Not at all, I love Foi!" I exclaimed "My family and our ancestors are from France actually, I visit quite often so my palate is pretty good."

"Good, then! I love a girl who has no qualms when eating." She assured with a smile making her eyes sparkle and my knees felt weak at the sight.

We got right down to it. She would say a couple of instructions and I would follow them eagerly trying to wrap my head around what we were making. She was an excellent teacher as well, it was easy to follow her directions and I knew that she really loved what she was doing. I felt happy she had invited me here, it seemed like a private place for her. It was nice and intimate and we fell into a comfortable banter as we mixed ingredients and made small chat about food. I learned her favorite was poutine and I confessed I was a sucker for oysters.

As we popped the small dishes into the oven she gave me a big smile and leaned against the counter with me. I bumped her hip with mine and she pushed me back gently but playfully. We stared at each other's eyes and slowly the pull got harder between us. Our lips met in a gentle yet hurried kiss and my arms wrapped around her neck, her hands rested on my hips and pulled me closer. I deepened the kiss parting her lips and she whimpered softly into my mouth as I smiled pulling away. I could feel the shift and the change in my eyes and when hers met mine she chuckled in amusement.

"It seems like you're hungry" she teased.

"I'm sorry." I blushed and shook my head feeling myself go back to normal.

"I don't want to get you smelling like kitchen." She confessed with a smile as she pulled away.

We stayed pretty close and we smiled at each other while stealing glances of one another. At some point we just broke out in giggles and I felt drunk, not on the drinks I had before at the restaurant, but drunk on Bo.

I could see Bo debating on something, her expression was so cute that I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and kiss her senseless. Before I could give into that want she turned to me with a smile and kind of a question.

"You're not a Succubus, I could taste that the other night." She mentioned before blushing and I smiled kissing her cheek.

"I'm a Sealer." I mentioned and her eyebrows rose.

"I've recently started reading about your kind, from Clan Bukharin, right?" she inquired curiously and I nodded.

"Which explains why you love French food from France." She smiled and I touched my nose and she giggled.

"How come you're just learning about us? I mean, I don't mean to boast but our family is part of many Legends and teachings that most learn when they're young." I was curious but her body posture changed so abruptly I regretted my question instantly.

She leaned back in the counter and closed her eyes tightly, her knuckles turned white as she gripped the cutting board we were leaning on and her jawline was tight in anger. I frowned and my hand found the small of her back and I tried to comfort her. I was about to apologize for my question when she shook her head and spoke up.

"I was abandoned when I was a baby." She confessed and I regretted my question even more.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and wrapped my arms around her, she leaned into me letting me comfort her.

"It's alright, I've had a long time to deal with it. I was with a really good human family until I was about five, and then an unexpected car accident left me orphaned a second time." I gasped and she gave me a sad smile "yeah I get that a lot."

I tightened my grip around her and she let out a small sigh.

"I fell into the system and had a foster family until I turned 16. They were not the best parents around to say the least. Gordon is addicted to heroin but he hides it so well not even social services notices it." Her jaw clenched and I rubbed her back once more. "Julia was an alcoholic and a scam artist so we moved around a lot. After a while my hunger activated and I turned into a Succubus."

"It must've been so hard." I commented my heart hurting for her.

"It was, but it made me stronger. I ran away when I turned 16 and decided to start dancing in the clubs. It made good money that I put away diligently, and I had no one to be ashamed of me for being a stripper." She shrugged slightly and I looked at her in awe.

"Dancing is nothing to be ashamed of Bo, I quite liked it. You're so admirable Bo, thank you for sharing that with me, I'm sorry I put you on the spot." I mentioned and she smiled waving me off slightly.

We pulled apart and she took a peek in the oven bending intentionally as I stared at her ass. She caught me and threw me a wink as I blushed.

"Since you put me on the spot, it's your turn." She mentioned and I nodded accepting the challenge. "What's the deal with you and Dyson?"

I sighed knowing this question was coming and gave her a sad smile.

"Me being a Sealer, I get betrothed to the first Fae I meet, of the same moon cycle. It's an ancient ritual backed up by our Legends, and it's supposed to activate my Awakening and reveal my powers. It's supposed to be destiny or whatever." I shrugged and Bo shook her head in disapproval.

"When my grandfather told me I had to choose light or dark I almost flipped my lid. Well actually I did, can't imagine what you must be going through with such a responsibility." She whispered "I'm sorry I'm making this harder than it should be."

"Don't be, if I'm being honest with myself I haven't wanted this for a long time. I have wanted to be free, travel the world and teach. Those were my loves." I confessed with a smile. "I have never said that out loud before… that I don't want this marriage."

The sound of the timer beeping brought us back to reality and the desserts in the oven. We pulled them out and sat them in the counter to cool down. Our conversations had been heavy tonight but it was almost as if we had accomplished something with one another in learning who we really were.

After a bit she fed me one of the desserts between giggles. It was amazingly delicious and I couldn't quite wait until it was cooled down. After she cleaned up what we used and went to get changed we headed out into the night hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear readers. I would like to thank all of you for your lovely reviews. I know it short and sweet but I hope this answers more questions.**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **King For A Day:**

I sat at my desk grading some papers. My heels tapping the rhythm of the music I had playing in the background. I was in a great mood after the previous night. Bo had taken me cow tipping out of all things and I can still hear our laughter in my ears. We got dirty and messy and we ran hard once the owners of the ranch turned on the lights inside the house.

She had taken me to a place she went as a kid to run away from her home life. She opened a bit more about that and I was grateful she had let me in. She had gone looking for her real family when she was younger, right around the time she had accidentally hurt someone she loved very much. That's how she ended up here. Her grandfather owned a local pub, and I knew who she spoke of. Many thought of him as a simply way station keeper but in reality we knew he was the almighty Blood King. Our history was very closely related to his story.

I gave a last longing look at my empty classroom and stood up stretching my aching muscles. I wouldn't have another class for a few hours but still I couldn't wait to go home and hopefully see Bo again. It was almost as if we were dating, getting to know one another and slowly growing close. I sat at the edge of my desk and grabbed another paper trying to forget the memory of Bo's naked body beside mine.

I was intrigued as I heard a knock at my door frame. I looked up to see Bo by the entrance of my classroom. My throat ran dry at her skin thigh leather pants, making me remember that night at the strip club. My pulse ran hard and I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips as I saw her.

Her smile was small and sincere and even though there was nobody in the hallways around my classroom, I saw her stay polite and correct.

"Professor Lewis is this a bad time?" I bit my bottom lip without hesitation. Her tone was polite yet very deep, I could tell it had a tinge of seduction.

"Not at all, please shut the door behind you. I instructed with a firm tone, the one I used in front of the classroom.

My core pulsed as I saw her lock the door and turn to me with her hungry blue eyes. I understood immediately what was going to happen. I let out a loud gasp as she closed the gap between us suddenly and gave me a slow mischievous smile.

I was trapped by her scent, and we were so close that I could feel the ghost of her chest moving with her ragged breaths. My body was on fire by her mere presence and I couldn't help but whimper as she put her arms on the desk painfully close to my sides. _What am I doing we're in my classroom?_

I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to and the more I looked into her earth colored eyes the more I lost my resolve. _I want this._

She caressed my cheek and looked at me with a seductive smile. I couldn't help but remember the time she did it last while dancing for me. I let out a small sigh and her hand dipped down to caress my neck and I granted her access offering my neck.

"I want you." I moaned before I could catch myself and she let out a sigh that turned into a hum of pleasure.

She dipped her face to kiss my neck and as her tongue found my pulse my hands flew around to her beautiful mane of dark long hair. My eyes shut in ecstasy as she sucked at my pulse and I whispered her name slowly. Her lips widened in a smile, she left my neck and her eyes met mine with a passion I'm sure I mirrored. I had been wanting this moment ever since that first encounter and here it was, Bo, in the flesh, in my arms.

Her lips met mine in a soft smoldering kiss that made my heart race. I could feel myself moisten in a second more than I already was. I couldn't believe the effect she had on me and as we parted before she pressed her knee against my centre her eyes told me she was as drunk with lust as I was.

I felt her kiss me again and my back arched against her. She moaned into my mouth and I licked her lips entering her mouth and we moaned once more. My breath was ragged and I couldn't quite taste or smell anything that wasn't her. She was driving me insane.

I felt her reach around me and push off all the items off my desk. I growled in approval and she pushed me further back until I was laying completely on the desk. I reached around to undo my skirt but she stopped me while discarding my shirt to the side. She admired my body and I suddenly felt in a spotlight.

"You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen." She breathed and I bucked my hips against hers in anticipation.

She carefully took my glasses off and gingerly set them aside while taking my pencil off my hair losing it. She adored me with her eyes and it made the fire in me rise. I didn't know if this was going work but it felt so right. She fingered the lace of my bra and I hummed in approval as she licked her lips in anticipation. She reached over and with one hand unclasped the fabric, her hand touching my skin and sending goosebumps all over. I moaned low and long as I felt her hand take my breast in her palm giving it a healthy squeeze. Through half closed eyes I saw her look at me with a hunger I had only heard stories about, it soaked me even more.

"You're driving me insane, I have to return the favour." She announced as her hand dropped to my skirt and rubbed against my wet underwear.

"Oh Bo" I sighed closing my eyes and reaching for her as her lips found my nipple.

"Yes baby, whatever you want." She assured me as she pushed my underwear aside and ran her finger between my folds.

"Mmmmm-fuuuck." I moaned and she chuckled against my skin looking up.

She pulled away and pressed her lips against mine as she dipped a finger inside me. I let out a low guttural moan that caught her attention. She brought her finger back out and softly picked up a rhythm against my clit. I pulled away from her kiss as my back arched. I could feel it coming, the change was happening, I was conducting off of Bo. I was scared but she assured me I shouldn't be.

I looked into her now blue eyes and I could tell she understood what I meant when I said I could feel it coming. She kissed my ear and licked it as I growled I we found each other's lips and with that our Chi connected flowing between us as Bo entered me once again with two fingers this time. She broke the blue connection between us and she chuckled kissing my stomach above my skirt.

"Fuck Lauren you're gorgeous, your eyes are amazing." She complimented me and I gave her a boyish grin as I felt my aura shifting to match Bo's.

She kissed me as I buckled my hips burying her knuckle deep inside me. She moaned and I could see the Chi transferring between us once more as she picked up the pace. I gripped her shoulders and dug my nails onto her back, the half moon slivers healing almost instantly.

I could feel her pressing her thumb against my clit as she entered me every time and it was sending me over the edge. I couldn't hold on much longer. I had anticipated this for far too long and the tension that was always between us was about to burst. It was as if she could read me like a book because she licked my ear once more and whispered in a long moan.

"Come for me Lauren."

And obediently I did.

We had laid in each other's arms for a good half hour. The notion hit me that this felt perfect. We felt perfect. I couldn't help but smile as I played with her hair. She was drawing lazy patterns on my stomach and I couldn't help but love her even more as she placed butterfly kisses on my skin. I couldn't believe the mess we had made all over my classroom but it only excited me even more to feel this kind of passion between us.

"I'm at a loss of words." I mumbled and she chuckled holding me tighter.

"I've been wanting to do that since we met." She confessed and I could almost feel myself moisten at the thought once more.

"Impure thoughts about your professor I see…" I teased

"Ex-professor you mean." She mumbled against my stomach and I smiled. "Wow Lau, I mean it"

"Says the Succubus" I chuckled and she giggled, music to my ears.

"I mean it, I've never had a sexier time with a partner AND I'm a Succubus." She insisted as we fell into a comfortable silence.

I had to agree, I had never experienced something so mind blowing. It was in this moment that I for the first time doubted my Fae upbringing. If this wasn't destiny, then what else was it supposed to be? I mean, I know all our traditions, and how it made my parents find each other, my grand-parents and their parents as well, and all were madly in love with their soulmate. It's what it means, it's how it goes. For a Sealer to be successful with their powers there has to be a connection so strong with their spouse that could sustain the regeneration of power. Sealers fed off their soulmates to build their own power, not from their life force but from the connection made between the two.

I remembered how it was with Dyson, we had found out the hard way that I was a conduit. We were young and I had not wanted to listen to my parents and their warnings about Sealers being conduits. They weren't persistent, my mother had imprinted on a Light Loki, so all they had to worry about really was my mother getting way more mischievous than she really was before Awakening. Unfortunately, shifting is a lot more painful than that. I shivered thinking about how my bones felt breaking and rearranging before I had set on my new form, a bright red fox. It was such a painful situation that we had never tried it again, Dyson from then on kept away from me when Mooning and I appreciated.

With Bo though, things were so different. The energy from her Chi came seamlessly and even she thought in the beginning that perhaps I was a Succubus as well if not for my taste. I had to know, why this connection I had with this amazing woman was more than I could possibly imagine. I was scared knowing that if I chose not to marry my soulmate as it is established by the process of my Awakening, that I would stay human. I knew it would never work with Bo if I was human, she was so powerful. I could taste her ancientness in her Chi, like a fine aged Bourbon, only making her taste that much more unique.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Bo pulled herself free from my body. My eyes were glued to her like a moth to fire. She gave me a seductive yet shy smile and I overjoyed at it.

"Sorry about that, I was super drained from the mid-term this morning and I was gonna ask you if you wanted to catch a bite…" she chuckled and I raised an eyebrow.

"So I became lunch?" I offered with a smirk finding this completely hilarious.

"Well…" she shoved my shoulder gently and scoffed in mocked hurt "you weren't exactly making it easy. You were literally undressing me with your eyes, you set the table, I just came to eat."

Her grin was so wide that I couldn't help it warming my heart. I kissed her lips and she returned the intensity. We jumped back at the knock on my door. She threw me my blouse as I hurried putting myself back together, my hear hammering in my chest. I was so crazy by having sex on my desk. Bo was holding back giggles as we started putting the stuff back on my desk, she ran opening the windows and I threw myself a last attempt at looking professional by putting my hair up in the bun again.

I opened the door and came face to face with Dyson. My smile almost faltered but I heard Bo tripping over a chair and I couldn't help but giggle looking straight at Dyson.

"Welcome to the madhouse, at your service."

"Why hello there you Quack." He greeted his smile reaching his eyes.

"Come in, Professor Denis and I were just discussing her thesis about the effects of Succubi in the normal human population." I lied through my teeth loud enough so that Bo could catch on.

"It's very fascinating, of course, I've had to hold back on some things when teaching the human populous." Bo faked and I almost moistened about the way she was using her vocabulary.

"Too much for me, I am all but skin and bones ladies, I would only get inappropriately excited." He gave us a wolfish grin and I shook my head smacking his shoulder.

"I should go, I have a class to teach." Bo came towards the door ready to leave.

"I don't intend for you to leave, I was just reminding Lauren that we have dinner with her parents tonight." I cringed knowing the nightmare that was going to be.

"Ugh, I didn't remember it was tonight." I lamented.

"Bring Bo" I fought the horror in my face as Bo stopped from leaving like a deer in headlights both of us looking at Dyson like he grew a second head.

He chuckled loudly and added "Tamsin and Vex will be there, I invited Hale so he's game, so you should bring your colleague. I mean, you know how it will go down they'll take us to a separate room, we'll tell tem we'll postpone the wedding- -"

I didn't hear much else. Bo was standing awkwardly behind Dyson as we were all caught in the doorway. When the words came out of his mouth Bo's eyes and mine met and a shiver went down my spine. I saw her lips slowly curl into a smile and her face lit up from the agony it had been showing under Dyson's presence. I smiled and looked down at my shoes trying to mask the grin I had for this woman. For fucks sake my fiancé was right between us literally.

"…so what do you say Bo?" he nudged and she nodded.

"If that's ok with you Lauren, I'll bring my sister as well." I raised an eyebrow as our eyes met once more.

I didn't know she had a sister.

"No problem with me at all." I wishpered.

"Then it's settled!" Dyson exclaimed and wrapped me in his arms.

I saw Bo exit the classroom with a smile on her lips. She knew now that I was all in. I just had to get through my parents. This would be a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and keep the love coming!**

 **King For a Day:**

 **Chapter 07**

I kept making knots with my napkin set while I sat with my hands folded on my lap. I couldn't wait any longer, I reached for my cell phone and as my hand touched it a soft womanly hand touched mine.

"I told her the details, she said she's be here and she will. You need to relax. Party starts in an hour, so it's not like she's even late." Tamsin's words were firm but they held a gentle breeze that I took comfort in.

Tamsin was sitting beside me in the cocktail room. My father had invited Vex for a cigar, despite Vex being dark Fae, my father liked him. My mother had busied herself in the kitchen helping the help and Dyson followed her in there so he could gage her mood for tonight's festivities. They had not taken a breath talking about Dubai and I could tell now would be as good a time as any to tell them.

"Thank you, I'm just, I'm nervous." I confessed and she nodded her head.

"It's normal." She mentioned as she threw a longing look towards Vex and he gave her a warm smile.

"I still don't understand how come Dyson wanted Bo to come by." I mused quietly as Tamsin shook her head.

"Even if you're confused right now, just remember Dyson has always been 'All in' with this duty of yours. He's been your best friend for as many years as I have and beside him being engaged to you, he also wants to see you happy. I guess, after I moved out, you haven't brought many friends home." Tamsin was gentle and careful with her words and our eyes met before the men piped in.

"Lauren, you and Dyson wanted to speak to your mother and I is that correct?" his deep French accent shining through.

I nodded as I looked at the door, waiting for Dyson and my mother to show their faces at some point.

"Vex and I will go get them, you can have some privacy while we talk some things over." Tamsin insisted practically shoving Vex out of the room.

Once the door was closed behind them I looked at my father pouring us a drink.

He was tall and his light blonde hair shone in the light, his regal looking beard would give his age away if we aged humanly. He was German by birth, but his Destiny had taken him towards France. His dark tailored suit was gorgeous and I knew for a fact it was expensive. He had shed the jacket and was casually next to me in his vest and deep purple shirt. His blue eyes shone capturing mine before handing me a glass of whiskey with a mischievous look.

"How have you been doing Mäuschen? I know you want to speak to the both of us, but you know I am impatient." He explained with a sweet smile.

"Just a hard time in life for me right now." I admitted, my father always did his best to understand me.

"Things getting all jumbled up in that head of yours?" he winked and pointed at my head before we both drank from our cups.

"I guess you could say that." I shrugged.

"Don't shrug, it's un-ladylike." I heard my mother correct in her stern French accent and I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

My mother and Dyson came into the room with us. She had a simple cream coloured skirt and orange blouse with cream coloured trimming, her black hair was done in a simple elegant up-do and pearls adorned her neck. I realized she was eyeing me as if I was telling my father a national secret, she was hurt we had started without them. Dyson busied himself putting his jacket away with my father's and fixing himself a drink. My mother approached the big leather chair where my father was leaning against. She raised her martini glass as Dyson settled himself next to me wrapping his arm around me. We raised our glasses as well and with a smart nod my mother signalled for Dyson to start.

"Well…" Dyson started clearing his throat. "We wanted to talk to you about getting permission to postpone the wedding."

"This is YOUR idea isn't it!?" her frustration and scorn cut through me like a blade. I winced holding the bridge of my nose.

"Actually…" Dyson tried to cut in but my mother was on a roll.

"What IS your problem YOUNG lady? You have a PERFECTLY good man in front of you, ready to be your groom, someone who you're supposed to love with all your heart and somehow you don't desire to be married!" she demanded.

"Lucia" my father sternly warned and she gave me a glare while sipping on her martini. "Now, Dyson you were saying…"

"This is all my idea this time." I gave Dyson a look, however he did not meet my eyes. "I know it's no excuse when there's Lauren's Awakening is at stake, however I have some very important business to take care of at work. I know the human workings of a Police Department is not as pressing as the family's needs…" Dyson stopped as my father raised his hand and looked at him.

"Your career is an important part of your life, Fae or otherwise, we should be satisfied with the things we have accomplished in our lifetime." His eyes turned soft as they turned to me. "I understand that the limit date is within one month, it's playing it close with Lauren's twenty third birthday coming up… But if this is an arrangement between the couple to be, I have no qualms of the sort."

"Thank you" I whispered venturing a look at my angered mother.

"I will accept, but I will speak with Lauren privately if this is the end of this conversation." She commanded.

It looked like that was that. Dyson gave my hand a gentle squeeze as he got up and vacated the room along with my father. I tugged a strand of hair behind my ear and fixed the hem of my blue cocktail dress. I could still feel her eyes on me and felt like a small child once more.

"This is your duty Lauren. We're important to Fae society. You remember what happened the last time the Sealer didn't Awaken." She tried reasoning with me and I nodded knowing fully well what she was talking about.

"Hades rose and drove the Blood King mad with power. Power that divided us, and kept us in a forced peace. Changed Fae history forever." I recounted as she nodded.

"As Sealers we are glad that this didn't happen to be worse. If the offspring of Hades and that Succubus had lived, we would all be engulfed with darkness right now." She warned and I nodded feeling even guiltier.

"I will Awaken mother, it's just the timing right now…" I lied once more.

"Our teachings, our legends, they're not wrong Lauren. Dyson is a good man, the man you're destined to marry and if love is hard to come by right now, know love can sometimes grow as well." She advised a bit more sternly than I liked.

"I will do my best to live by the words." I hated myself for making empty promises.

"Well, I do believe we have guests awaiting us downstairs. Your colleague should be here by now. It's nice to see you finally making friends." It was a backhanded compliment but I took it.

We moved downstairs and in the sitting room I could see Hale talking away with Dyson and a small dark haired woman I didn't know. Tamsin was with Vex in the other side of the room talking to the most gorgeous woman on earth. She had a stunning black dress that hugged her every curve so perfectly I could feel my mouth watering. I extended my hand as I approached her and she gave me hers which I kissed with a wide smile.

"Good evening Miss Denis." I breathed with a smile and felt the sharp pain of a kick to my shin.

"Mommy Dearest 2o'clock." Tamsin mentioned through gritted teeth and I composed myself putting up the polite fake act up for my mother.

"Mother" I said as she approached, her interest piqued by Bo.

"This is my colleague and friend, Bo Denis." I announced and Bo held my mother's hand as she offered and bowed her head slightly at the introduction.

My mother smiled and I could see a sparkle in her eye. She approved of Bo yet she didn't know if Bo was of any blood worthy to be approved on. I didn't want to dwell on the fact that Bo was the Blood King's granddaughter, if anything it would make my mother run out in horror.

My thoughts had not been as clouded, my mind could still make connections quite clearly and I knew that Bo was the Succubus who my elders thought dead. Weather she knew it or not, she was the daughter of Hades. I was quite literally playing with fire.

"Hello Miss Denis, it's nice to have you in our home, Lauren doesn't bring many friends home and the ones she does we tend to keep." My mother added throwing a fond smile at Tamsin and she smiled warmly back.

"It's lovely, I'm happy Dyson invited me, it was totally by chance." Bo mentioned being her usual cute self.

I saw her eyes downcast from my form and before I knew it Dyson's arms had wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Non-sense, I had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to invite you somewhere, I've been dying to meet you. Lauren AND Tamsin can't shut up about you." I heard Dyson's smile in his voice and as he laughed his shoulders shook shaking my small frame.

My eyes met Bo's and I could tell she was pleased by the news.

"Where are my manners?" she joked pulling the small petite woman to her side. "This is my sister Kessenia."

"Kenzie" the smaller girl corrected with a smile and shook my hand like a man would, strong and rough.

"It's a pleasure Kenzie." I added with a smile. "I see you both have met Dyson's partner Hale."

The well-dressed chocolate man joined our little pose as did my father and Vex and they joined ongoing conversations. He had been friends with Dyson for years now, they had met during the Academy training and had gone up the ranks together. If there was anybody else Dyson trusted in the world it was Hale. The Thornwoods had been very expectant of Tamsin to marry Hale at some point, but Tamsin never did what her family wanted. She had met Vex in a club and the rest was history because they were madly in love.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served." One of the butlers came and announced.

"Well let's take this into the dining room then." My father announced offering his arm to my mother which she gracefully took.

They led people into the dinning room and Dyson busied himself with wobbling Tamsin into the room while Hale escorted Kenzie. Vex gave Bo and I smile from where he sat on a very important phone call once more. I met Bo's eyes and gave her an unabashed smile which she returned while I offered my arm to her.

"I'm sorry about my parents, they're kind of old school." I muttered and she giggled.

"So is my Grandfather, I've come to realized that when it comes to Fae life, it's pretty much old school all the way." She mentioned rising and taking my arm.

As we passed by Vex he gave me a look and held my arm. He put his phone down for a second and his words were shushed and quiet.

"I love you Lauren, like the brainy sister I've never had." Our eyes met, I knew he did, I was advocate for Vex/Tamsin all along. "Which is why I don't get why you're not using that brain of yours. Be careful poppy, I can tell there's something here and if I can, it won't be long before your clueless parents figure it out."

His warning rung in my ears and I nodded wiping the smile off my face and putting on my proper face. I took the walk to the dining room slowly wanting to cherish Bo's arm on mine for a bit longer before I had to face reality.

"Your family is lovely, I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already am. I don't even know why I accepted the invitation from your fiancé." She admitted sadly. "I guess I'm selfish and wanted to see you again."

"I'm selfish too, I couldn't wait for you to get here." I mentioned with a smile that reached my eyes.

When we took our seats at the dinner table I was next to Dyson who was in turn next to my father. The wine and canapes already flowing through the table with bright conversation.

"Oh there's the bride!" My mother glowed as I sat down and I mentally kicked her chair not wanting this kind of attention.

"We were telling our dear guests about the change in plans, marriage has been postponed another month." She explained when I threw her a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, something's wrong with the kids of today, when your mother and I got bethrowed I couldn't wait until her 18th birthday, we were so in love I asked permission to marry her a year earlier." My father laughed at the story and looked fondly at my mother.

"I mean, we have guests." I corrected as Dyson rubbed my back in comfort. He knew I hate this kind of attention.

"Non-sense, I can tell only our friend Kenzie here is of the human variety." My mother threw out there while looking at Bo for an answer.

"I am, a Succubus." Bo replied to the silent question as my mother's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Would you look at that!" my father beamed "I have never met Succubi before. After my many years on this earth I can say that I have now!"

"Ulrick!" My mother warned and he laughed vivaciously.

"Calm down mon Cherie, I'm just excited for the intellectual conversations we shall have after dinner." He directed towards my mother.

"I'm sad to say the Succubi I've met have not left a very fond taste in my mouth, I can expect Bo to change that. What family are you from?" her backhand remark towards Bo made me angry but now I was scared that Bo would open up.

"I'm still finding out a lot about my parents, and my family. I didn't grow up in a traditional Fae environment, I was raised by humans." She admitted leaving out the small details I knew about her.

"Hence your sister." Tamsin added trying to lighten the mood half hugging the small goth who she had become close to immediately.

"Exactly. So for now, ma'am I can't answer with certainty where I came from, but I can say I am a very driven, passionate young woman with a lot to offer." I was masking the excitement on the way she handled my mother, but the pride was so raw.

"The past helps us not commit the same mistakes in the future so I hope that you can learn from your past as well." My mother retorted, and I could tell the comment was directed at me as well.

The rest of the evening, wine and champagne flowed freely as did the conversation. After our first hurdle we were able to speak pleasantly. I hated the way my mother watched Bo all night, like a threat and I couldn't place if it was due to Vex's warning or if it was just the fact that she was a Succubus. Regardless I didn't like it one bit.

When it came time to move into the study with my father, Vex had already had too much to drink, Dyson had assured them he would take them home. Hale was coaxing Kenzie out with him to a club but she kept insisting she had to take Bo home. So Dyson and I stood by the doorway and he kissed the top of my head, Tamsin already in the car laughing at Vex.

"It was nice spending time with you Lauren." His voice reached my soul and I could tell there was pain in his heart, I had put it there.

"Same here Dy. I'm sorry I've been so distant." I meant it, he was a good man and he didn't deserve what was happening.

"You know, I don't blame you Lauren." He pulled away and looked into my eyes pulling my chin up. "Since the moment you had recollection this was what we HAD to do, I know it's not easy for you because it hasn't been easy for me either. I love you, don't get me wrong, but sometimes, duty is so much heavier than our hearts."

His words etched themselves in my soul and I realized he was torn as I was.

"Do you not want this?" I asked looking into his eyes, curious, it had been the first time we addressed this.

"I know it's my duty. I know if it's a lifetime I have to spend with someone, I'd rather it be my best friend." He caressed my face gently and I sighed not missing how he avoided my question.

"You should take Bo home that way Hale can have a date." He suggested and I nodded.

He kissed my forehead and we smiled parting.

"I'll take Bo home Kenzie, go have fun with Hale." I voiced and they both looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Thank you Doctor Hotpants!" she commented breathlessly before they were out the door. The chemistry between them palpable.

I laughed as the door shut behind them and I looked up to see Bo expecting me. I turned and met her at the doorway of the dining room and took her hand in my arm leading her away.

"Let's go have some Bourbon with my father, he'll probably have a cigar as well. A habit he formed after having the last dinner at the Titanic." I mentioned casually and Bo's eyes widened like I expected them to.

"Your father survived the Titanic!?" I laughed at her incredulous stare and I nodded.

"He's very resilient, my mother found him through that and world war 2, he almost got killed for looking German, even though he hadn't been a Nazi or lived in Germany a day of his life besides his birth. He considers himself French but they weren't buying it back then." I mentioned and Bo seemed fascinated.

I stopped in front of his study and knocked on the door frame giving Bo a smile. It was because I spent so much time in this room with my father that I grew so studious. His booming voice announce us to enter and we did. He gave us a smile as we came inside and I immediately noticed that my mother was absent. I could see he noticed my reaction because his smile widened.

"Relax kiddos, your Mother has taken her leave of the evening." He said jovially as he handed us each a glass of Bourbon, a cigar halfway in his lips.

"Thank you Papa." I breathed as I let go of Bo's hand and I hugged him.

"Congratulations on passing diner Bo, it was exceptionally awkward after Lucia found out you were a Succubus." He admitted with a chuckle and I shook my head taking a seat across from Bo as my father pushed me a cigar with a wink.

Bo gave me a mischievous smile and I felt like a kid again, he indulged me when mother was retired. Bo took a swig from her glass and my father's smile grew as he pulled out a leather bound book. I looked into her eyes as my father spoke, I knew where this was going. He probably felt that my mother had been rude to Bo and he was going to rectify it.

"Bo, I'm sorry my wife has been a bit rude this evening." He apologized opening the book to a certain page as we ashes our cigars.

"It's no problem really, you've been a lovely host." She insisted.

"I heard back there that you don't know much about your history." My father began and I knew he was about to tell her about us.

"It turns out, your history is well linked with ours. A while ago a very powerful Dark Succubus came to us for protection. She was too powerful for her own self and one of the more powerful sealers decided to help her. Lucia did everything in her power, but the Succubus' blood was so powerful that a second sealer was needed to seal her Father's blood before the world was consumed by the darkness." Bo was entranced with this, knowing she was getting answers she had longed for.

"What happened to the blood king?" he voice was raw, waiting on the answer her own story unfolding before her eyes.

"The Sealer that was supposed to contain him never Awakened, they never transitioned into their powers and were never able to seal the Blood King's darkness. The world fell into chaos, the Succubus lost her child and we were forever regarded as the ones who failed, creating the divide between the light and the dark." My father continued.

Her eyes met mine and I tried to convey the message. I believe she understood because she stayed silent for a while.

"I just wanted you to know that if my wife doesn't have fond memories of your kind, it's because she was Aife's Sealer, the one who did her duty." He explained and Bo nodded.

"It was not needed but I appreciate the explanation." She whispered and my father nodded.

"My wife is a bit old school, I still look forward to the time where Succubus and Sealer can be regarded as equals." He mentioned and I nodded wanting the same.

After a few more minutes we took our leave and once in the car Bo reached for my hand instantly and tried to relax in the car. I saw her take a deep breath as we pulled away from my parent's estate. We had driven away for almost 15 minutes, in silence as I knew she must've been internalizing everything my father told her. As we stopped at a red light I ventured a look at her and found that her eyes had captured mine. She kissed me with passion, with lust, with tenderness and everything in between. I was downright putty in her hands.

As we pulled away I smiled at her and caressed her face, the light about to turn at any second.

"Thank you, for caring for me in spite of knowing where I came from." Her eyes held mine and I could tell she meant it.

The light turned green and I sped off knowing we had to talk, but the need in my body rose as I knew hers was as well.

"Your place is closer." She gave me a look that told me everything I needed to know and I sped off.


	8. Chapter 8

**To all of you sweeties wondering what 'Mooning' means, it means Lauren is in mating season for her kind ;) I hope everyone is safe at the time of reading this. Also, for those of you wanting more smut… patience is a virtue, there's a story to tell as well ;) As always thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **PS for those of you that review: HOW WOULD YOU FEEL TO SEEING BO'S POV AT SOME POINT?**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **King For a Day:**

 **Chapter 08**

I felt the sun on my naked back and basked in its warmth. A soft hum escaped my lips and with that I felt her lips meet my uncovered skin, tracing my spine. My smile widened at the passion that burned between us last night, as if last afternoon hadn't been enough. Much like our afternoon session beginning out of need, so did this one. After hearing her stories, Bo needed some emotional support, which for a Succubus, also meant mind-blowing sex.

My thoughts were interrupted as she traced my hip bone with her nails coming up my ribs and tracing the underside of my breast. It was slow and delicious and gave me goosebumps of the greatest kind. I let out a happy breath and turned around facing the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I smiled and she kissed my lips gently.

"Good morning Professor." She purred and I knew I would never think of my title the same again she had screamed it so many times the previous night.

"Good morning gorgeous." I barely whispered and her smile widened as a blush crept up her face. "Last night was amazing, you're insatiable."

Her grin was wide and I could see her proud of herself.

"I am a Succubus after all." She announced proudly.

It was as if the conversations shared last night all came pouring to her head and she remembered why we had ended up here in the first place. Her eyes turned downcast and she laid her head against my chest as I played with her hair and she let out a long breath. I could tell our conversation would take a somber drift soon. Last night it had all been about the physical comfort for one another, not much was said if anything at all, our hands and lips distracting us from the heaviness of our hearts. However this morning, there was just her and I exhausted with our hearts heavy and our minds rampant.

"So, I am the Succubus your mother was supposed to kill." She whispered and I closed my eyes tightly at the thought of it.

I swallowed the lump in my throat at the mere thought of never meeting this woman and I held her a bit tighter.

"I'm afraid so… Please don't hate her, it was her duty, it was said you would be a great instrument for evil." I whispered.

"Nothing further from the truth I'm a stripper, sometimes a cook, I'm a lover, I don't do good with fights. I defend the ones I love, yet nothing else." Her voice was soft and I could feel the vulnerability in it.

"I know, I've gotten to know you and you're sweet and caring and stupidly noble." I admitted as she nodded against my naked skin.

"I know I'm stupidly noble, it's one of my downfalls. It's what made running away from foster care so hard. I didn't want to leave Kenzie there at all, but I couldn't do much else after I had hurt some people." She confessed and I was touched she still opened up to me even more.

"Your life was so rough…" I whispered as tears fell silently from my eyes, my heart hurting over the hardships she had gone through.

"It was… but it made me who I am now." She explained and I nodded "It's actually one of the reasons I didn't approach you as much as I wanted to in the beginning."

"How so?" I inquired curiously.

"I didn't want to get close to you because I had worked so hard to be in college. To make something of myself, to be someone that wasn't my foster parents… I couldn't put all of that in jeopardy because I had an insatiable sex drive since I had just discovered I was a Succubus…" I listened and so many things made sense to me.

"With you things were different from the moment I saw you. I was in the wrong class and I didn't care. I tried to make a move, any kind of signal, but then I heard you say 'baby' into the phone and I knew I had to drop it. I was already playing with fire." Her voice was barely a whisper but it resonated in my soul, knowing the turmoil she had been in.

"When I found you at the store later on, I thought it was destiny and I couldn't let you walk away. Your aura told me you had wanted me too." She looked up with a gentle smile which I mirrored happily.

"I wanted you like water in the desert." I admitted and she giggled.

"Well, it was the same for me, for your scientific mind I'll put it like this: Even though I knew the closer I got to the Sun the faster I'd burn, I still couldn't help the pull I had towards it, like the gravity that keeps me grounded at Earth." Her eyes held mine and my heart raced even harder than before.

"wow" I whispered and she nodded.

"I knew you were taken, and I'm sorry for putting you through me leaving. I just couldn't believe I had gotten so close to you as a Professor and then also as an engaged woman. You had me so entranced that I just couldn't stop myself." She whispered.

"I couldn't stop myself either Bo, I still can't even though…" my eyes watered earnestly and you could hear the knot in my throat as I felt the despair of the time ticking away towards the wedding.

"I understand now, how you said this was so complicated." She whispered as her eyes down casted.

"I don't know why I'm in this world. Every time a woman Sealer is born there is a greater purpose…" I confessed in a whisper "…a grandiose plan or scheme already in the works that said Sealer needs to stop. There's supposed to be one woman Sealer active at a time, the fact that my mother and another were supposed to be active at the time of your birth…" I left the thought hang not wanting to believe that Bo's demise was what was supposed to happen back then.

"Your responsibilities are huge Lauren." She admitted squeezing me and pulling herself so we were face to face to one another. "Which is why I'm not going to stand there and do this to us."

"I…what!?" I was alarmed and she shook her head kissing my lips.

"You have to fulfill your Destiny and rectify what happened within your clan. Let's enjoy this month with one another, let's bask in this passion that we share, but once that white dress is on you, I can no longer live this lie with you. It wouldn't be fair to myself." She whispered.

My heart broke as she said these things, but thinking about last night, about the talks with my mother and father I knew I had no choice. My eyes searched hers and I knew she was right, I couldn't be unfair to her and expect her to be my secret mistress for the rest of our lives. I had a higher purpose in life and I had to accomplish what I had been set out to do. I nodded as tears fell down my face and my lower lip trembled.

"shh" she comforted me kissing my tears away. "I mean it, let's enjoy one another."

"Ok" I reluctantly agreed while she gave me time to calm down.

She flipped us so I was on her chest. I tried hard to get past the heaviness in my chest but the closer I felt Bo the more I wanted to grab her hand and run away. My scientific mind did what it did best and schemed and constructed scenarios in which we could be happy. None of those involved me being a Sealer or a human. I sighed knowing I was in a catch 22, I couldn't be with Bo because I needed to Awaken, but I didn't want to Awaken if I couldn't have Bo. Yet in my heavy heart I knew, letting my family and my duty down was not something I could do.

"What do you want to do today? Finally no school for the long weekend." She tried to dismiss the last conversation drawing lazy circles on my back and her voice drew me back to the present.

"I would honestly lie in bed all day with you and be absolutely happy." I said honestly meaning it, I could lie with her for the rest of my life like this and not want to untangle from her embrace.

"Oh Lauren!" she said with a small breath as she squeezed me tighter.

After a second or two she untangled from my limbs and rose from my bed. Her whole shape and form was astounding, she was truly a marvelous creature. I watched her carefully as she found one of my hockey jerseys and threw it on with nothing else. I bit my lower lip wanting to take her again right then and there. She flashed me a smile as I heard her 'tsk' at me with a shake of her head as she rummaged for her cell phone.

"Professor Lewis, you better stop it with the come hither eyes or I'll go over there and fuck you."

"Is that a promise?" I purred and her smile widened.

"Now, I am very much a Succubus, I will fuck you endlessly all day if that's what you want. However, your still human form requires nutrients and nourishment besides my amazing sex." She teased as she finally found her phone and winked at me.

I pouted crossing my arms around my chest like a small child.

"Don't you start whining." She warned and I laughed.

As if on cue my cell phone started ringing and I flinched from the ringtone. Bo's eyes met mine and a look of determination crossed her face as I reached for the phone on the nightstand. Before I knew it, Bo was standing in front of me in all her glory, her hand extended as she looked at me expectantly.

"It's Dyson." I warned and she insisted.

I handed her the phone, petrified, but still trusting her. She hit a button and my hopes of it being 'end' were crushed as she placed the slim phone to her ear. I was frozen to my spot unable to stop anything that was happening, a mere spectator right now.

"Hello?... Oh, hey Dyson!... no it's not Lauren, it's Bo. Yes! I had a lovely evening, thank you very much." Her eyes met mine as she spoke the words showing me she meant those for me.

"Oh yeah… yeah, actually when we got here we ended up drinking a lot more than I thought and I ended up crashing here, Lauren is still passed out with a hangover somewhere in this huge house…. NO! I know, I told her!... Ok, I will… Have a good one!"

With that she hit another button and then I saw her power my phone off. I was pretty sure my jaw was somewhere on the floor. This woman was amazing.

"I will give you up as soon as that dress is on you Lauren Lewis, not a moment sooner." Her tone sent a shiver down my spine and made my heart race.

Her lips met mine once more and I wrapped my arms around her wanting more of her. She giggled and pulled back tickling me until I pushed her away.

"No, you can't seduce me, I need to keep you alive with nutrients." Her laugh was magical and I relished it.

"Alright, I'll go freshen up then." I said defeated as she laughed.

"Geez and I'm the Succubus" she joked.

I took a nice long relaxing shower with the radio blasting my favorite songs. I needed this time to think, and quite honestly to cry. I was mourning because I knew this was all the time I had with Bo; four weeks. My soul craved for more, but I didn't dare be more selfish than I was already being. She was right, this was definitely for the best for both of us, I had to learn to take what I could get. I dried myself off and threw some perfume on, I threw an oversized college t-shirt on and headed into my bedroom happy to be spending time with Bo.

When I walked out I found her sprawled on my bed, she had found the remote to lower the TV from the ceiling and was browsing the huge channel selection. I rarely used my TV here, but I was grateful I could cuddle with her and relax today. What she had done to the phone call with Dyson was amazing and I was so turned on by it at the time, of feeling wanted by her. I couldn't help but smile as she laid on her stomach and held her jaw on her hands while her legs bounced up and down on the mattress.

I guess she felt my presence in the room because she turned and gave me a wide smile beckoning me to join her in the bed. I curled next to her as she flipped through the channels and I laid my head on her shoulder closing my eyes in peace.

"I didn't know you went to Yale" Bo mentioned with a whistle as she tugged on my Yale shirt and I smiled proudly at myself.

"I'm a lady of many mysteries." I teased and she winked at me.

"PhD in Genetic Sciences." I added and I felt her squeeze me gently.

"And you teach at MIT?" hey eyes were wide as if I had grown a new head.

"My PhD was what helped me get the teaching position so early. I was always very career driven, I would read books in my father's study any spare time I'd get. I don't know if you noticed when Father invited us for drinks in his study, but he doesn't do much light reading." I explained.

"So you're saying is that you're gonna talk nerdy to me in the bedroom next time." She chuckled with a wink.

"Oh! Thanks, that's now noted in my mind." I giggled and she shoved me a bit.

"So you were basically every parent's wet dream: great grades, high achiever, nose always in a book and when they practically threw a boy you still wanted to study." Her tone was humorous but I could see like me she was marveling at how different we had grown up.

"It didn't come without consequences as you know." I reminded her. "My mother is a nightmare at best, my father is too pussy-whipped to make a stand about her attitude and I have to go out and do what this stupid Legend says for hundreds of years."

She let out a bitter chuckle and turned to me entwining our hands together.

"With heaven above you, there's hell over me" she sang softly and I looked up at her with a small questioning gaze.

"Bo?"

"It's like a song I like a lot… you had it all, and I had nothing, yet here we are with one another." She said sadly and I squeezed our entwined hands wanting to comfort her and give her the world.

The doorbell startled me out of our conversation. I gave her a quizzical look since I wasn't expecting anybody. Her grin spread in mischief and she perked up significantly.

"I'll go get it!" Bo jumped from my bed and I laughed throwing her a pair of sweats so she wouldn't be pantless when she answered the door.

I wasn't alone for long and I pondered on our conversation. My life wasn't perfect by a long shot, it was messy and complicated, yet I had family and friends to rely on whereas Bo was alone. I felt guilty of the ostentatious way I lived, even if I had worked so hard for all I had. Bo walked into my room with hands full of bags, the previous conversation seemed forgotten in her demeanor. I came over and helped her kissing her cheek. It smelled wonderful.

"I didn't know what you were in the mood for, but I remember someone dying for Chinese when we went cow-tipping." The gesture warmed my heart and I blushed.

"I HAVE been craving Chinese for a long time." I confessed as she put the bags on my bed.

We propped an obscene amount of pillows as she pulled bowls and paper plates from the bag. It all smelled wonderful and I watched as she carefully pilled a plate for me, the experience of being a food maker evident in her movements.

We ate in silence indulging on the reality TV in front of us. We laughed at people trying and failing miserable to beat physics. She thought I'd like the show, it was after-all called the 'Science of stupid'. After we were done eating my belly hurt from the laughing we had done during the show. It seemed we were in luck and there was a marathon going on so I settled in Bo's arms and made a comment here and there to explain to her the science behind these people's epic fails.

After a while it seemed like I had dozed off in Bo's arms. When I awoke I was startled to not find Bo with me. I could hear the shower running and I smiled knowing she had made herself at home. I decided to turn my phone on and immediately regretted it. I had around four missed calls and three messages. The calls were all my mother, Dyson and Tamsin had left me messages.

 ** _'Hey baby, talked to Bo earlier I know your head must be killing you,_**

 ** _Text me to see if you wanna grab breakfast tomorrow before I head towards the station._**

 ** _Miss you,_**

 ** _D.'_**

I closed my eyes feeling the waves of guilt crash into me. I didn't want to cast him out of my life until the day of the wedding but I needed as much time as I could have with Bo. I hesitantly wrote back and agreed to breakfast moving on to the next message.

 ** _'You're coming out tonight. We need to talk.'_**

I didn't like Tamsin's text one bit. I wanted to reply a quick dismissal but Bo had my undivided attention now. I saw her walk quietly into the room. She obviously thought I'd be sleeping. I saw her come out of the bathroom clad in lace black underwear and nothing else. My eyes drank the cushion on her ass, the delicious curve of her hip, and how toned her back and arms were. She had the perfect body and all I could think about was having her underneath me whispering my name. I heard a groan from where she stood and I chuckled knowing why she was upset.

"I can feel your arousal Lau" she warned and I laughed relishing my new nickname.

"I can't help myself, you're pretty hot." I mentioned and she flashed me a smile rummaging a small bag she had brought with her.

"Glad you and a million men in the city think so, because off to work I go." Anger flared within me at the thought of all those men looking at her, ogling her body.

"Do you have to?" I pouted and she laughed.

"I do, and don't you start whining." She warned once again with a chuckle "Besides your very angry Valkyrie already texted me to say tonight you're off limits 'cause she's gotta talk to you."

"Oh My Lord, the woman is relentless!" I groaned and Bo laughed as she threw on sinful leather pants and a tanktop.

"That she is it seems." Bo noted gathering her stuff around the room making me feel gloomy. "Don't you whine over there, we can meet past tomorrow if you want."

"Why not tomorrow?" I knew I was pressing but I didn't care, I had only four weeks.

"I have to meet a new client for a private catering the chef landed me, it should clear my tuition fees." She sounded excited to have her debt done.

"Bo if you ever need money…" I didn't know how to offer so I did.

"Lau, I'm already fucking my professor, I can't be dipping in more grey areas." She winked at me and I smiled. "I have to go beautiful."

"I'll walk you to the door then." I mentioned and she smiled letting me lead her.

The house was empty and quiet without her and my room smelled of her scent and Chinese. It brought a smile on my face but at the same time it made me painfully aware that this would be my life after this month. Like a shooting star this was happening in a small time frame my heart couldn't comprehend.

I grabbed my phone not bearing my overactive mind and dialed the number I knew by heart.

"What's up?" I asked into my phone.

"Sleep over?" her tone hid something I couldn't quite place.

"I… yeah, Bo crashed here last night." Maybe Dyson had said something.

"I'm at the coffee shop by your place get your ass over here." Her tone was warning and low and I didn't like it one bit.

"I'll be there soon then." And with that the phone call had ended.

I threw my clothes on not knowing what to expect from Tamsin but knowing I had to go. I grabbed my keys and zipped up my brown leather jacket after putting on my knee high boots. I gave myself a quick glance over and headed into the unknown.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your opinion guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter might not make sense on its own, it has a lot of flashbacks but I think it'll help the progress of the story. It's because I have Chapter 10 written already and this one was written afterwards. Things will make sense in the end, I promise. Also, there will be SMUT on the next chapter, between who, who knows, but just remember the faster you review the faster it gets me posting ;)**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **King For a Day**

 **Chapter 09:**

I sat at my desk watching my students pile out of my classroom. My classes done for the afternoon I contemplated just disappearing from the face of Earth. If only the ground would open up and swallow me. My mind ran a mile a minute with the calculations on how probable a sinkhole would appear right below my desk taking it with me. I sighed as I noticed a very muscular student come up to me, he had his varsity football jacket on and his face expressed concern.

"Can I help you Gallagher?" I asked curious.

"I… Maybe this is out of line, but I wanted to know if you're alright Professor Lewis." His voice was deep but genuine and his green eyes held mine for a minute longer as if he could see the pain there.

I was caught off guard by the inquiry and I didn't want to open up to my students about what had been going on in my life the past few months. If they knew I had seduced a student they would never respect me again. I wasn't quite sure I respected myself at all at this point. As if he could see the inside turmoil he placed his hand on my shoulder gently.

"I didn't mean to pry Professor and I'm in no way one of those disrespectful students who only see a beautiful young teacher. I just, I really enjoy your class, it's basically my favourite and it's always been really fun and awesome learning from you because you're so young you get us. You're brilliant too!" his smile made me smile and it seemed to make him happy

"…but?" I added trying to see where it was going.

"For the last few weeks you haven't been yourself. I can tell you haven't been sleeping well, your eyes look sad most of the time and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I mean, I know you probably have loads of friends and people who care about you, but you never know." He rushed the last part, scared he was stepping over the invisible teacher/student boundary.

I sat there touched by his concern and his words. I had made a difference in this guy's life and when I had set myself out for teaching it was all I wanted to do, make a difference. I hesitated unsure of my next answer. I looked around making sure we were alone and leaned in closer to him.

"Have you ever been at a crossroads in your life Gallagher?" he nodded and smiled sadly.

"Somehow one way or another a hard one comes along when life is going well." He mentioned and I could see in his young eyes he had lost someone along the way as well.

"How do I know what to do? Do I do the right thing, the thing I'm supposed to do or do I throw everything in the air and do the wrong thing and probably ruin a couple of lives?" I didn't know what compelled me to open up to him, maybe the fact that I had already broken so many rules and codes that nothing was sacred to me any longer.

His eyes held mine and he reached for my hand giving it a good squeeze.

"Do what your heart tells you to do, what makes you happy. In life we hurt people around us, weather we want them to or not and it's as inevitable as falling in love. I'm not saying go out there and blatantly destroy someone else's life… but don't destroy your happiness to keep someone else happy." His words reached my heart and my eyes watered as I nodded my understanding.

"Thank you for your advice." I offered and he gave my hand a last squeeze before heading towards the door.

"I hope you're feeling better next time we see each other." He offered and headed out.

I thought of his words endlessly. I laid awake at night thinking of his words, blatantly and painfully counting the days and the hours 'til the wedding. One night I was so distraught by my inner battle that after dinner my Father pulled me aside.

 _We went into his garage with the excuse of him showing me his newest prized possession a 1967 candy apple red Corvette. I was excited to see the car, corvettes were my favourite thing._

 _When he pulled the covers from it, I couldn't stop staring at the beauty. It was so shinny and pristine, as if it had been taken out of the dealership 2 seconds before that. My Father opened the door for me to climb in and I did. I put my hands in the steering wheel and marveled at the smoothness of it. I was about to ask about the motor when his voice broke me out of my gaze._

 _"Well, this is the happiest I've seen you since we postponed the wedding." His eyes searched my face and I looked down on my hands._

 _"I've been stressed about the wedding, that's all." It was a lie that had fallen from my mouth numerous times in the past days and everyone seemed to accept it as wedding jitters or whatever but my Father was an observant man, I had gotten it from him._

 _"I can see that yes." He said his a regal nod. "I didn't say you looked tired Mauschen, I said you look rather unhappy these past few days._

 _"I don't know what to say Father, I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean, I'm perfectly happy about my marriage to Dyson." I lied looking at my lap hoping he would drop it._

 _"You were never a good liar Lauren." His voice was a bit tense but I could understand he was worried and didn't know how to handle the situation._

 _"I must do my Duty Father, it doesn't matter if I'm happy or not about it. We have a higher purpose and we must complete it." I stood from the car and gave him a pointed look "you understand that not everybody can have a happy ending."_

 _With that I walked away my heart racing in my chest as I balled my fists and held the tears in._

I couldn't stop thinking of Bo as much as I wanted to, the Succubus still held my thoughts. I was incredibly enticed by her. I was torn between two worlds. On one hand, my mother wanted nothing but to forget that Succubi existed but on the other I had begun to ask myself why. I knew that my mother and Aife hadn't been best of friends or that they braided each other's hair but to the point of hating a whole species it had to be bad.

I decided to take a little trip over to someone who would give me concrete answers and probably knew a thing or two about Bo and her family. I wanted to gather the strength to ask these questions sooner but I knew my resolve would've wavered then.

The drive was nice and it gave me time to clear my head. When I sat in the vestibule while they went and grabbed who I needed I thought to myself the answers I got here would help me make the choices that I needed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Dr. Lewis?" her voice rung in my ears, playful and mischievous as always.

"Hello Ebony, how do you do?" I asked politely regarding my old friend.

"Well it's always nice having company, but I suspect company is not the only thing you seek. Now spill to your dear Morigan you Dark devil you." She bantered with me and I smiled.

"I came to ask about what happened, when you took power all those years ago. How come the Sealers had to kill the Succubus offspring?" I asked not being able to contain myself.

"I can't divulge somethings even when I want to Lauren." She pouted and I frowned.

"It's very important to me." I pleaded and she shook her head gently.

"I know it is. I know it's about your Awakening and the unaligned Succubus, I talk to Tamsin." She mentioned and I frowned deeper.

"Why can't you tell me?" I decided to take another route and she smiled.

"Good girl…" she smiled "I can't tell you because it is imperative for you to find the path yourself, it is part of your Awakening. I know the last time one of you didn't do your job I got mine, but honey this time if you fail…. Let's just say I want to bet that you won't."

Her warning was clear in my ears and I understood now more than ever that I had to stick to my plan. I stood ready to leave bidding my goodbyes to Ebony.

"I'll see you at the wedding." I mentioned and she shook her head.

"No you won't" she smiled. "Just remember Lauren, I'm not counting with Legend here or stories or myths, I'm putting my faith in that big brain of yours. Use it with your heart."

I drove back home confused and torn. I kept replaying her words over and over again. I had no idea how to figure out what I needed to do. I was startled out of my reverie by Tamsin's voice. I looked at the pregnant woman and let out a small sigh as I walked over to where she was. I saw her grimacing on the couch and I rushed to her side fearing something might be wrong with the baby. She waved my concern away and stretched her arm towards me in obvious need of assistance.

"She's sitting on my hip, I need help getting up." She mentioned as I still fuzzed over her.

She wobbled into the bathroom and I settled in the couch and looked around as the living room was littered with flower arrangements, different fabrics, seating charts and linens. I frowned feeling like I was drowning slowly screaming for help but no sound coming out of my mouth only silence and numbness. I remember many times screaming until my voice was hoarse inside my head not really believing I was doing this.

Tamsin came out of the bathroom and gave me a smile as she plopped on the couch next to me. She had moved in at my insistence, she was the wedding planner after all and I needed the distraction and the reminder of what I had to do. I placed my hands on her belly and felt the baby kicking immediately. Tamsin's smile stretched across her features as she fondly looked at me.

"You know, I never told you to stop seeing Bo." The sound of her name physically hurt my chest and I grabbed at the place where the void felt the heaviest.

"I know." I whispered with a grimace and she let out a sigh placing her hand a top mine.

"I hate seeing you so miserable Lauren, you can't possibly continue with this." She offered gently and I shook my head.

"You know I have to do this. I have to marry Dyson." My eyes bore into hers and her gaze turned downwards at our hands.

"You don't have to do anything you-"

"Tamsin, I'm a Sealer and with those responsibilities comes a certain criteria that I can't dismiss. It's not like with Vex and you." I explained gently and she shook her head.

"I thought when you and I talked at the diner that you would call everything off but now… now everything is a mess…" I saw her tears fall and I held her.

It was ironic that she was the one crying, but I knew I couldn't cry right now. I wouldn't be able to stop if I started crying as well. As I held her I remembered Bo, I hadn't seen her since that day in my apartment and it had been three grueling weeks from now. I couldn't even think of her name without my eyes watering. After my conversation with Tamsin that day I had realized things had to change.

 _My mouth fell open as I looked at the blonde with my eyes wide in horror. I couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. It couldn't possibly be, could it?_

 _"What did you just say?" could it?_

 _"You heard me. How long have you been in love with this Succubus? Was it love at first sight or what?"_

 _"I don't love Bo." It was merely a whisper but Tamsin smiled and shook her head._

 _"Sure you don't! And I'm like Mary the Virgin." She said pointing at her pregnant stomach._

 _I was going to be sick. I might even throw up all over the table and start running. How could this possibly be? How could've I been so stupid to fall in love with Bo? What if it didn't work? What if I didn't Awaken? They're counting on me expecting me to…_

 _"LAUREN!" Tamsin's voice rung in my ears loudly and I snapped my eyes to hers in panic. "Oh God, you didn't even know you loved her!"_

 _"I have to go." I was standing up, not knowing what to do or say anymore._

 _"No, Lauren wait." Tamsin tried but her voice was far as I ran out of the restaurant._

It had broken my heart to talk to Bo the next night. I heard the desperation on her voice as I hung up the phone scared that I might lose my resolve. I stood up and kissed Tamsin's forehead before turning towards my room.

"I have to go get some fresh air." I mentioned and she nodded as I grabbed my Corvette's keys.

"Be careful Lauren, I can't lose you." Her voice told me she was scared she was going to.

"I'll come home in a few hours, don't worry." I mentioned with a smile and a wink and stepped outside.

I turned on the engine and enjoyed the Corvette roaring to life. One of the only pleasures I had these days was driving around pretty fast. It made me feel alive and free and I quite longed for both. I pulled out of the driveway and gunned it with no direction at all. With the wedding a week from now, I was needing all the alive and free I could get.

I thought about the last few weeks. I had gone dress shopping with my Mother, Tamsin and Vex because he was a total fashion guru. To be honest the moment I put it on I cried and balled my eyes out before coming out to where the crew was. The attendant thought I was overjoyed from finding the right dress, but in reality I could only think of Bo's words to me before.

 _"I will give you up as soon as that dress is on you Lauren Lewis, not a moment sooner."_

After a few hours of deciding we had all agreed on the first one. I was trying to put my heart into it and be the dutiful daughter I was supposed to be. My Mother looked like she was going to burst with happiness. Her dreams were finally coming true for me.

I shook my head trying to wash off the image as I stepped on the gas ever harder. I just didn't know what was up with me, I had a perfectly good fiancé who was supposedly my soulmate, who treated me like a queen so why couldn't I feel different for him? I mean _before_ I used to think that what I felt for Dyson was love, and you know maybe it is, maybe it's different with different people… but when it came to what I felt for Bo it was indescribable.

I had to get my mind away from the brunette and pulled in to a small bar nearby. I didn't like drinking and driving, I was a doctor after all, so I wasn't going to be reckless. I would probably cab home or something of the like.

I sat at the bar and ordered a tequila shot with a bourbon rocks to follow it. I needed to get my head straight, we were so close to the wedding that I wouldn't know what to do if I indeed didn't Awaken. I had even started spending my days with Dyson constantly.

He had already gotten leave from the Department for the wedding trip. We would have to have a civil ceremony here before going to Paris and confirm the vows in the lands of my ancestors. It would be official then. I remember kissing him before he left my apartment every night. It was sweet and soft but nothing compared to the fire that would burn between me and the Succubus.

I groaned as she invaded my thoughts once more and as I saw a girl hop on the bar and dance to the jukebox my throat went dry. I had thoughts of the night at the strip club when Bo had danced for me, I felt myself moisten at the thought and I pressed my thighs closed. Why was this happening to me?

"Hello there gorgeous." I heard the familiar voice behind me.

I turned and before anything else could be said our lips connected with one another. I was desperate now and tugged by the shirt without breaking our solid make-out taking us to the washrooms. There came no protests and the ladies in there scoured once we went inside. I heard the grutual moan against my lips as I felt myself pressed against the wall. I closed my eyes as those lips traveled down my neck. I panted heavily wanting more than this, wanting more than anything to enjoy this. I looked up at the ceiling as hands roamed my body with lust and before I knew it I could feel the pressure against my thigh. I whimpered biting my lip not wanting to let out a cry in fear I would crumble into tears.

Gently I put my hand on Dyson's chest he looked at me with lustful eyes and I pushed him back.

"Not here." I whispered not daring to meet his eyes.

His hand grabbed mine and before I knew it we were flying out of that bar. I wanted to forget Bo with Dyson's lips, I wanted to erase her hands from my skin with his and I almost cried as the realization of what I was doing hit me. There was no going back.


	10. Chapter 10

**ALRIGHT! I see my fans are quite in arms now! Jeez, I had said already patience is a virtue.**

 **I obviously need to explain something, I saw in some reviews people complaining about how much of a failed episode 4X07 was. THAT episode is why we have a story today ladies and gentleman, it's what gave me the inspiration for this among other things.**

 **This story has already been laid out in my mind, I will continue it as I envisioned it, and will hope that people continue to read it. I felt like I was being boycotted for not giving in to the last chapter quite honestly. I want you guys to keep in mind and remember that this story has been published under drama, and besides a few hiccups here and there the drama has been very well toned down. If you have read my stories previously, you already know, things are never as easy as they seem in my stories and there's always a purpose for everything.**

 **With all that being said, need I remind you that my summary says very clearly DOCCUBUS ENDGAME. As mentioned before: Chapter 10 was already written before Chapter 09. Have faith eh.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, kind or unhappy I appreciate them all.**

 **I highly recommend listening to the song WAIT A SECOND by Eby, it is honestly the soundtrack of this fic. Their lyrics are what my two ladies feel constantly.**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **King For a Day**

 **Chapter 10:**

My head was buried in stacks of books and more books. I had neglected my school work for so long now. It was like having Lauren around had completely wiped my mind from any restraints and inhibitions. I put my pencil down and leaned back on my chair and took a deep sigh. I couldn't stop thinking about the blonde if my life depended on it. It was frustrating how she had consumed my every thought since we met. I was a Succubus after all, but I had to admit, she was more than mind-blowing. I shook my head trying to concentrate. I had a midterm to study for and I couldn't neglect it.

I had to come to terms about the fact that life would continue after Lauren, that I had to make sure my career was in order and I could do what I had set out to do with my life. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some hot coffee. I needed it if I was going to pull this all-nighter. I looked at my phone on the kitchen counter and checked my notifications.

' _ **Don't hate me later Bo-bo.'**_

 _Oh Kenzie what did you do?_ I mused to myself.

I had been upset lately, I knew my sister wanted to cheer me up but her plans truly scared me from time to time. After our 'stay-in' date Lauren and I had parted so I could do some work, I was getting tighter on money than I wanted to admit. Kenzie and I had splurged after being invited to Lauren's parent's dinner. I took a deep sigh missing the blonde regretting all the things still left unsaid between us.

I had thrown myself into my work when I tried to contact her on the Sunday after our date, she shot me a small text saying she was out with Dyson and would call me later. I felt bad and guilty. This is not the person I was, probably not the person she was either. My first parents had taught me to honor our partners. It was short lived, the happiness in my childhood and because of that I remember it more vividly than other kids. I would probably be disappointing them right now. Not the stripping, not the many jobs, but this… breaking a relationship? Definitely.

My hands trembled as I reached for the phone, I wanted to text her so badly, I knew I couldn't I knew she was upset at herself. I had initially been ecstatic Sunday night when my phone rung with the familiar ringtone but as soon as her voice met my ears I knew something was terribly wrong.

" _Bo we need to talk." Her voice was thick and I could tell she had been crying._

" _What's wrong?" I asked alarmed._

" _I just… I had dinner with Tamsin." Her tone was distant and cold and the change made my chest hurt._

" _I take, it didn't go well." I offered pinching the bridge of my nose and grabbing a wine bottle from my counter taking a wild guess where this was going._

" _It was a wake-up call." Her voice was barely a whisper and my knees buckled as I fell sitting in the couch, my throat tightening as my hand gripped my chest along with the wine bottle._

" _It was…?" my voice was the ghost of a whisper as well as I felt the tears threatening to fall._

" _I'm sorry, but this isn't me, it's not who I am. I love Dyson, I am engaged to him and he doesn't deserve what I'm doing to him…. Neither do you Bo." Her words hit me like a bucket of ice water and I was stunned._

" _I thought we had a month." I whispered as I felt my world shatter, I couldn't lose her so soon, I wasn't ready._

" _I was naïve to think that after a month I could forget you, I could pretend this never happened. I can't pretend that anymore Bo, I have to quit you."_

 _With that the line went dead. I sat there dumbfounded before opening the bottle and giving in to it and several more through the night._

That had been a big three weeks ago. I sipped on my coffee and rubbed my temple feeling like a migraine was going to creep up on me. I had drank way too much last night at the strip club. I needed to forget the blonde woman and I just couldn't.

It didn't help we lived in the same city. I had narrowly escaped running into her with Dyson at the grocery store. I was a creep and followed them for a bit. Lauren looked stunning but I could read through her demeanor, she was trying for Dyson but the sadness was behind her eyes. It took everything I had not to approach them, not to disturb Lauren's resolve and silently I had gone about my night.

My phone alerted me of an e-mail and I glanced through it. The only good thing that had come out of this was getting closer to my uncle. He was the private caterer that had contacted the chef about me. He had mentioned he was my father's brother Zeus, confirming I was indeed the daughter of the devil to top it all off. Apparently he had just recently discovered of my existence and wanted to get closer to me since my father would be of course missing in action. In his e-mail he described how he had been wanting to get together and talk.

I was torn about this, I thought about the other night when we met in his private condo. I had been spending more and more time with the older man wanting to find out more about my mystery Fae life.

 _I watched carefully as he poured me red wine in the expensive looking glass and set the bottle down. I had gone from his employee to his family in a few short days. Reality was that he had been looking for me for a very long time. I examined his features and found the similarities between us. His-mostly salt-and pepper hair was in a longish/short cut and his blue eyes shone with darkness, the way mine would when I was hungry. His leathery face was open and inviting but there was something about my uncle that told me there was more than met my eye._

" _You were telling me about how alone you felt in foster care the other day and I just wanted to say Bo, I only wish I could've found you sooner." His tone was sincere and I wanted to believe that after so long someone cared for me, truly cared for me._

" _It's nothing that can be helped. We can't change the past, but the future is something we should strive for. I… I had a friend" I flinched at the term as memories ran through me. "She is a Sealer, her father, had told me about the predicament of when I was born. She now has a chance to redeem her family, change the future."_

" _Depends who you talk to what they will tell dear Bo. Sealers are not people we trust normally. They fear anything Darker than them or like your Father and I, anything that had an immense amount of power must be destroyed. In the end don't forget, they were the ones that killed your mother." He warned peering at me from his Bourbon glass._

 _My mind was in turmoil. I mean, I knew I had startled Lauren's mother that night with the news of me being a Succubus, but to think that the woman was the one responsible for me growing up alone… a small part of me despised the older blonde and wanted nothing but to demand answers and find out why my death was such a big deal._

" _You need to understand, my brother, yes he is a creature of Darkness, but when it came to your mother…" his eyes closed in pain and I pondered how difficult it was for him to talk to me about all this. "He deeply cared for you and your mother."_

" _Funny how you don't say love." I remarked still a bit bitter._

" _Have you ever felt love Bo?" his eyes held mine and my mind immediately landed on the blonde I had missed so much the last few weeks._

 _I had felt so many strong things for Lauren, but love, love was such a big thing, such a deep thing. You didn't leave the ones you loved; and she had left me. Albeit, it was a very difficult situation, but she didn't even want me around her._

" _I haven't." I confessed convinced, thinking of my childhood and even now, how people hadn't wanted me._

" _Because creatures like you and your Father cannot feel love, it is impossible. Lust, yes; love, never." He explained._

 _We were interrupted when dinner was served. His last comment ringing in my ears._

" _Don't you hate it Bo, how you go about this world? Like a Martyr?" his voice was even and eloquent, centuries of knowledge hidden behind his words._

" _I don't follow…" Our eyes met and I felt something within me stir as he spoke the next words._

" _Begging for the things that you want, sleeping like a dog on the floor, caring for people who don't care for you back…"_

I had been wanting to talk to Trick about all this but he was gone in an important trip to Scotland. I could've probably asked Lauren for some help but I had to respect her decision. My eyes watered once more, I had thought I had no tears left along the past few weeks but I could see there were still more to shed over the blonde's departure from my life. I topped off my coffee and decided to study some more. I could at least try and be productive while I wallowed in despair.

( AN:*THIS would be a good time to listen to that song ;)* )

I knew I had been hitting the books hard again as I took a sip of my coffee and winced at its coldness. I heard something behind me and was about to turn to see what was going on. Before I could comprehend what was going on I felt the most delicious lips ravaging my neck. A loud moan escaped from my throat as I felt her arms wrapped around me, her scent intoxicating me. It was new and different but I knew it was her. I could feel my focus blur as her lips traveled up my jawline. _Please don't let this be a dream._

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking." Her voice reached my ears as sultry as caramel and I could tell she meant it.

Her hands roamed my body as if afraid I would disappear. I was panting as I pulled her into my lap my lips finding hers like they were the air I needed to live. She parted my lips and I met her tongue halfway battling for dominance. Her chest rose up and a down with the same intensity that mine was.

"You drive me wild Lauren, it's like no matter what you do to me I can't turn away. Like I'm **bound** to you." I whispered against her lips as her hands entangled in my hair pulling me closer kissing me deeper.

I moaned into her mouth, her taste ever so subtle and enticing. My hands tore her shirt off and I smiled as she hurried taking mine off as well. We were breathless and I was so incredibly hot now. I didn't even care where she had come from, just that she was here in my arms. She was setting me on fire as she kissed down my neck to my cleavage and my hands held her head there as my back arched.

I felt the hunger hit me like a brick wall, I couldn't stop it, it was a beast all of its own now.

"Can you wait a second? I'm laggin just behind" I breathed as she licked between my breasts and I let out a low moan despite of my request. "Can you wait a second? You're losing all your morals and I'm losing my mind"

"I can't seem to catch my breath Bo, the moment I feel better you then can take the rest." She assured me and I understood her need was as big as my hunger. Our lips united with force this time awakening something in my soul.

Before I could control myself this animalistic force took over me, it was strong and hungry. I grabbed her ass and in a single movement I lifted us and she moaned loudly into my mouth at the interaction. I flipped us into the closest couch and straddled her hips as she pushed off and captured my lips in hers. Her hands busied with my sweats and I appreciated my lack of underwear in the house. She moaned as her hands dug their nails from my thighs up deliciously scratching my thighs.

"Fuck Bo I need you" her voice was deep and full of lust as her hands tightened their grip on my hips.

That was all I needed to send me over the edge. I kicked my pants off and struggled pulling her jeans down with her underwear in one swift movement. I threw the garments over my shoulder and without hesitation I buried myself in between Lauren's legs.

"Fuck you're dripping." I moaned after a long lick that made her hands entangle in my hair.

"Oh Bo" I heard her sigh as my tongue darted to capture her clit and I suckled on it lapping away with my tongue.

I felt her hips buck into my face burying her sweet delicious pussy deeper in my mouth. I gripped her hips with my hands and pulled her to me as I lapped her juices at her entrance. I could hear her screaming with lust and pleasure with every movement of my tongue. I looked up and her eyes met mine through half lidded lustful eyes. Her caramel pools had turned golden, a bright yellow with a red tinge that was mesmerizing. Our eyes held each other as I lapped faster at her core and she panted in the rhythm of her thrusts against my face.

I needed all of her, I craved her like nothing before. I needed her too, I needed Lauren in my life. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I was breathless for a second as she leaned her head back with a long drawl. I could feel her swollen nub against my tongue and knew she was close, she was so close. I entered her with two fingers after letting her hips go and licked furiously at her bundle of nerves. I could feel her tighten against my digits as I hit her deep and hard in her g-spot.

"Fuck Isabeau I love you" The words escaped her as I held her close, her orgasm hitting her in full force. I savoured the sound of my name on her lips and in a second everything changed.

It was as if a shimmer of yellow light had been released from deep within her and covered the whole room as her orgasm racked through her body. I was perplexed but far too lost in her to care. I kissed her deeply as I pulled out from her. Her hands were on me rapidly, pulling me closer, melting our naked bodies together. It felt so right. My smiled widened as I pulled away from her and leaned my forehead against her. I had missed her so much during the last weeks. I couldn't understand how I survived without her, without this raw passion between us. She had driven me mad, I hadn't even be able to feed properly without her. Now even my migraine was gone.

I flipped us and held her close to my chest. I held her wanting to stay like this forever, so many questions going through my mind, I couldn't understand what was going on in my heart. On the one hand I wanted to believe this was going to last, but reality was hitting me in the face. This wonderful woman who claimed to love me was getting married in a week non-the-less, and I was powerless to stop it.

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding and she kissed my face nuzzling my neck.

"What are we doing?" I asked, scared, I knew I would have to give her up again.

"We're enjoying our time together." Her voice was so determined. "I'm sorry I squandered so much time, I was so scared and panicked… so out of control."

I could hear the pain in her voice and my jaw clenched knowing she had been longing for me as much as I was for her.

"I wanted to run to you and yet I knew I couldn't. I knew if I came back to you I'd never quit you. I was afraid because Tamsin made me see, really see what was going on." Her voice quivered with the next words. "I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to give you a clean break Bo. I begged Kenzie to let me see you.

 _Well that explains that text_. I thought to myself.

"You said something pretty serious back there…" I left the words hang in the air, giving her perhaps an escape if she wanted to back away from the statement.

Instead she repositioned herself and locked her eyes with mine as she held my face. Gently as if I were to break she kissed me. It was a slow kiss, not as much passion as the kisses we had shared before but it felt so deep and intimate that I blushed. As she pulled away she leaned her head on my forehead.

"I meant every word Bo. I don't deserve you yet I love you." She explained and I closed my eyes letting the words wash over me. "You don't have to say it back, I know our life is way more complicated than that, but I needed you to know, before I did this."

"I- - Lau…" how could I explain the words of my uncle that resonated so loud within my thoughts. She silenced me with her lips dismissing what I was about to say and as she kissed down my body, bringing the Succubus out of me, my soul said what I wanted to.

 _If I could love anyone in the world, if I wasn't the child of Hades, I would love you too Lauren._


	11. Chapter 11

**As always thank you for the reviews. When I started this chapter it wasn't gonna go here, this was 3-4 chapters down the road… but alas this is where the story took me as I wrote it. Thanks to all of you who gave a shot to the song as they read, loved that it enhanced your experience. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **.GO.**

 **King For a Day**

 **Chapter 11:**

I bit my lip as I drove faster and anxiously glanced at the clock. I had less than an hour because of stupid construction. I pulled into my driveway and as the gate closed behind me I ran into the house without bothering to turn off my car or close its door. As soon as I crossed the threshold and close my front door my expensive skirt was discarded as I threw my new silk blouse to the side as well hopping off my Jimmy Choo pumps. As soon as my bra had come off I wanted to find her.

As I opened my mouth to call out while I peeled off my already soaking underwear I felt her arms wrap around me as she ravished my neck and I moaned loudly as she pushed me against the wall with force.

"Oh Bo." I breathed feeling flushed and lustful as my arms wrapped around her neck needing her closer.

I was grateful for her naked body pressed against me as her hand palmed my breast leaving me to lean my head against the wall crazy for her.

"I thought about you all day, the things I'd do to you Professor." Her voice made me wet and as soon as her lips found my nipple I knew we wouldn't make it past the entrance.

"After the last two whole days spent in bed with nothing but sex and food you still crave me?" I asked shivering at the thought of the last two glorious days where we did nothing but consume the passion that consumed us.

"I'll always crave you Lauren." She whispered as she pulled up to kiss my face.

I stopped her as she approached me and turned her face slightly. Anger flooded me immediately. Her eye was black, I froze and tensed in anger. She felt the change and looked up at me expectantly.

"Who did that to your eye?" my eyes flashed with anger as I caressed her face.

"It's nothing." she dismissed pulling up and kissing my lips again.

"Bo…" I pushed.

"Seriously Lau, it's nothing." she assured once more and held me tight. "I got into a scuffle, it's all"

"I don't believe you." I countered and held her eyes.

"My uncle hit me, we had a discussion and he hit me." she let out with a sigh as my eyes burned with anger.

"What uncle!? Where is he!?" I was outraged and it looked like she found my anger endearing.

"Shhh, we don't have much time before you have to go back, let's enjoy each other." She purred stroking my pussy.

I felt a warmth go from my core up to the rest of my body and I could tell she had pulsed her seduction into me. I shook my head at her but captured her lips non-the-less. I watched as she took her fingers and drove them to her mouth sucking them clean of my wetness. Moistening more at the sight of her looking into my eyes as she hungrily drove me insane.

"mmm what did you think about?" I half moaned back in the action.

"I don't need to tell you, I just have to show you." Her voice was so low and full of lust that I felt myself shake with need.

In seconds she had dropped to her knees and her face had buried in me in the most delicious way. I let out a deep yelp that turned into a moan as she licked the length of me. My hands flew to her hair and I lost myself in her movements.

I felt her hold my hips in place as she threw my leg over her shoulder getting even more access to my dripping folds. My moans had turned into screams and I when was sure I couldn't take much more of the assault her tongue had flicked on my clit she showed me I was wrong. As soon as her tongue entered my wetness I felt my knees buckle. She expertly pulled the second leg over her other shoulder and pushed harder against my pelvis holding me in place. I rolled my head back in the immense pleasure.

Nothing compared to Bo, not now not ever, this much I knew for certain.

"Oh My God Bo." My scream turned into a whisper as I felt the coil tighten in my stomach and my pelvis buckled uncontrollably.

"Come for me Lauren, I want to lick you dry."

And, of course, that's all it too.

A Succubus talking dirty in sex was no match for anybody, especially me. I felt as I fought tightening my legs around her face as I pulled on her hair slightly. I shook as my orgasm hit me and my head hit the wall as my body relaxed against the wall.

Bo smiled putting me down as I pulled her on the floor with me kissing her lips. I wanted her in more ways than she could imagine. I had waited all day for this hour.

"mmm Round two so soon, I like" she giggled and I realized her black eye was gone.

I caressed where it was before and she kissed the palm of my hand looking into my eyes. I captured her lips slowly and gently. I pushed her on her back in the and in all her glory she laid naked on my hardwood. I marveled at the sight a few seconds before she pulled me to her.

I caught her lips with mine and in one swift movement I was knuckle deep in her. Her gasp of surprise made me want more. She threw her head back, her beautiful eyes turning blue and I smiled at the sight as I picked up a steady rhythm.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on." I said in earnest and she shot me a smile as she squeezed one of my breasts.

I moaned as she bucked against my hand and picked up the pace wanting to go deeper. Her hands tugged at my back and I felt the delicious sting of her nails. I kissed her furiously as out tongues found each other.

"Fuck baby, your eyes are so gorgeous like this." She looked to be enthralled and I couldn't understand.

Before I could say anything else I felt my fingers touch her in the best way and her hips gave a final push before her orgasm consumed her.

"Fuck Lauren." She drawled as I pulled her close to my chest waiting for her to be satisfied.

"That's right, come for me baby." I whispered in her ear and I felt as she shook in my arms. I couldn't be sure but that was number 2.

We were both panting and sweaty, I was blissfully buzzing with the energy of the moment. We locked eyes as she pulled away before kissing me gently. I felt our heartbeats calm down in unison and I entwined my fingers against hers. This was perfect; she was perfect.

"That was amazing." She breathed as she blushed nuzzling her face on my neck.

"Oh you're too cute, why are you blushing?" I asked gently wrapping my arms around her gently as our bodies melted with one another.

"Because I'm a Succubus and here you are amazing me." She chuckled from my neck as I laughed.

"I could hear the sound of your laugh all day." She confessed and I kissed the top of her neck. I threw a quick glance at the clock.

I would have to hurry back, but I was still within reasonable time to gather myself before going back to the wedding arrangements. I was sighed happily having the brunette in my arms. She felt so right.

The next sequence of events felt like a dream and a nightmare at the same time. The horror in my face as I heard the door open must've been something to behold. I was trying to pull Bo away from the door when I came face to face with my Mother.

Her eyes turned hard as the realization crossed her face and Bo had looked up just in time to catch this as well. Her lips pursed and with one swift movement she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me from Bo.

"No!" she said firmly as she shot a dirty look at Bo as the brunette looked away horrified and down at the door.

"Mother!" I tried pulling myself from her grip but the second I was free and tried to come close to Bo I felt her chains wrap around my body and slam me back.

My Mother as a sealer controlled chains made out of aura, it was what she had used to contain Aife. It was what she was using on me now.

"Gather your things and leave Succubus." She warned and Bo looked up at trying to meet my eyes.

Tears ran down my face and I struggled angry that Bo was being treated in such a way.

"It wasn't her fault, Mother please!" I felt her hand strike me across the face and everything grew silent.

Bo approached my mother in a fast pace and it seemed to startle her so bad that in a second a chain silver aura cage was around Bo. My mother glared at her but before any of us could do anything Bo strained against the chains, her eyes a dark blue as the chains actually broke.

I was perplexed, my mother's chains had never been broken. I stood between Bo and my petrified mother as I pushed Bo back caressing her face gently and drawing her menacing gaze to me. Her eyes softened immediately and her hand caressed where my Mother had slapped me.

"You need to leave Bo, I have to handle this." I mentioned and she nodded as she grabbed the clothes strewn around the floor.

As she grabbed the doorknob my mother spoke up. Her voice was so chilling it made my blood run cold and as I heard the door close behind Bo I had no doubt she meant it.

"If you come near my daughter again, I'll kill you just like I killed your mother."

I ran into my room and slammed the door, like a teenager hiding from the world. I couldn't believe this was happening, that everything had gotten so messed up. I was throwing on some clothes when I heard my Mother pounding at the door. I took a deep breath and steeled myself. The door swung open, broken and I was face to face with the older Sealer.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good. I could've forgiven you for bringing that spawn of Satan into my home, into our lives" she spat and my eyebrows raised in surprise as my jaw tensed in anger. "Were you Naïve enough to think that I didn't know who she was?"

She let out a disbelieving chuckle dripping with hate.

"Lauren, you're just a baby, and I have thousands of years on you. I could see this train wreck a mile away, I didn't want to postpone this wedding, cause I knew she would seduce you." She continued and I felt something snap within me.

"You are so intelligent aren't you?" I spat back at her, staring daggers into her eyes. "I seduced her, she was my student, she didn't want me to but I still did and I loved every second of it."

"LAUREN!" her gasp was heard through the house in sync with the slap.

I held my other cheek a disbelieving smile on my face as I shook my head glaring at her.

"Funny, you've never hit me, promised me when I was three you never would. Here you are slapping me twice in a day." The bitter chuckle came from deep within my throat as I grabbed my clutch.

"That's before you decided to be the devil's slut!" she yelled at me and I sneered feeling my anger rise.

"Shut up! She's no such things Mother you don't fucking know her!" I screamed as I pushed past her hitting her shoulder with mine.

"I know enough of her parents and her history to be sure." She mentioned coldly and I laughed, I literally laughed as if a joke had been told to me.

"Isabeau is NOT her parents." I said with such force and absoluteness that my mother shut up.

"Where are you going? We need to get back to church and the rehearsal dinner, with the wedding past tomorrow-"

"What Wedding? Yours?" I asked and she looked at me confused as if I had grown a second head.

"Your wedding Lauren." She said exasperated.

"Ah, you mean the wedding that WAS going to happen tomorrow." Her eyes rose to mine in disbelief.

"You wouldn't. Don't throw your life away for some experiment Lauren! You'll stay human, and that's without knowing the ripple event that it would cause. You can't be a fallen Sealer." Her tone a mixture of disgusted begging.

"I don't care about any of it anymore. We had a duty but for what; to whom? You said it yourself, you killed her mother, you almost killed her when she was so very young… for what!? I mean it's absurd!" I countered and she shook her head.

"You didn't know her mother, what she was like! The Darkness that consumed her once she turned into a pawn of Hades was almost unstoppable!" she screamed at me.

"Maybe she was meant to fail Mother! Ever thought of that? Maybe this was our Destiny, maybe I'm meant to fail and not Awaken. Maybe I'm not meant to marry Dyson." I countered with the same intensity. "Ever think of that!?"

"You love Dyson." She said with almost a finality and I smirked shaking my head.

"No Mother. I **love** Isabeau." I looked into her eyes as I said it wanting to see her reaction.

Her eyes shone with hurt and disbelief as she grabbed at her chest in surprise. She stared into my eyes for confirmation and undoubtedly saw it. I wanted her to hurt as much as she had hurt me with this silly arrangement and as much as she had hurt Bo.

"No… You can't! They had said it was impossible!" she whispered as she looked down and I stared at her curiously.

"What did you just say?" I asked and her eyes snapped up to me shaking her head.

I could see she had clammed up and she was going to speak no more. I shook my head and turned away putting my boots on and slipping my leather jacket on. My mother was unmoving behind me and I knew she would not follow me. I expected the conversation to be over but she pressed one last time in a desperate attempt to stop me.

"If you go to her I'll kill her Lauren, like I should've done."

I turned and offered her a sad smile.

"You are just desperate… besides you couldn't kill her in the first place Mother, what makes you so sure you will be able to now? She was a child before and now she's a very powerful woman. I would know… I have tasted it." I said the last few words crisply as she flinched and I walked out.

I normally didn't drive and talk but I had the phone glued to my ear as I tried desperately to call Bo. These weren't normal circumstances by far. I put my phone down and sped up way above the speed limit wanting to get there before my Mother. She wouldn't call, I knew her, she wouldn't give news like this through the phone.

I pulled into the venue and saw that Tamsin and Vex's car was here next to Dyson's motorcycle. Thankfully nobody else was here yet. I tried calling once more and got her voicemail again, her phone was off.

"Listen Bo. I was right last time we broke it off when I said I wouldn't be able to quit you. I don't care if I stay human, if I don't fulfil my destiny or if I don't awaken. All I want is you. Call me back plase." I pleaded on the phone. "I love you."

I hung up and took a deep breath letting my hair loose from my ponytail as I prepared for what was to come. I got out of the car and walked up the grassy hill towards the venue. I was approaching where they were sitting when Dyson looked up with a smile and saw me. His head tilted to the side to my casual attire and he rose from his chair in suit vest, his tie slightly undone.

I got to their table and my Father grabbed my hand shooting me a smile. His cheeks were red and his tie was slightly ajar as well, I could tell they were having some Bourbon. He kissed it and I smiled at him hoping he wouldn't hate me like my Mother probably did. Tamsin and Vex eyed me curiously and I could swear there was a knowing smile on Tamsin's lips that had nothing to do with their previous conversation.

"Would you guys mind terribly if I borrow Dyson?" I asked as my heart pounded in my chest.

"Of course not, take him!" my Father said giving Dyson a small push on the back.

Dyson gave me a smile and excused himself from the table. He looked nice with his suit and with a wave of the hand he offered me to walk the gardens with him so we could talk. The gardens was the whole reason we had decided on this venue. We walked in silence for a few metres until we were away from prying ears. I was relieved when he turned us in the direction of the labyrinth at a slower pace. I didn't know where to start, I mean how do you cancel a wedding two days before?

"How come you're dressed so casually?" Dyson asked in a calm even tone I couldn't place as he led us deeper into the labyrinth.

"I can't do this tonight." I blurted. "past tomorrow, or whenever, I just I can't"

I had stopped but I gestured wildly with my arms as Dyson turned to me looking at me with surprise.

"The rehearsal or the wedding?" his voice came out hurried as if he couldn't wait for the answer to know.

"Both?" I said with a small flinch expecting his verbal backlash, but none came.

His eyes had dropped to the ground. I knew this face, it was Dyson's thinking face. He would put an index finger under his chin and scratch his beard, to help him think he'd say. I waited patiently, I wanted to make sure him and I stayed friends if that was ever possible. I had hoped on my way here that I had read his hesitation right the other night at dinner.

"This is why you didn't have sex with me the other night." It was a statement and not a question as his eyes flew to mine.

I nodded confirmation and he nodded back.

"Bordering on sounding like the most cliché man in the world-"

"No it's not you Dyson… I… I love somebody." He deserved the truth if nothing else.

"What about your Awakening?" he asked worriedly.

"For her I don't care." I confessed.

"You love Bo." His eyes searched mine and again it was not a question but a statement.

"I do." I nodded as a tear fell down my cheek.

Before I knew it I felt his arms engulf me in a huge hug. I sobbed into his chest in relief and he kissed the top of my head squeezing me tighter.

"I hoped, I really did Lauren." I couldn't understand. "When I saw you with Bo, I knew. I knew from the second I saw you together."

I pulled away looking into his eyes holding both of his hands in mine.

"Dyson I'm so sorry about this." I confessed and he shook his head with a gentle smile on his face.

"My turn." He said with finality and I searched his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbfounded at his reaction so far.

"Before I returned to you and got engaged, back when we were teenagers, I had a one-time thing with someone." My face must've displayed my shock cause he nodded and continued. "As stupid as this sounds, I wanted to get experience before you and I met in case it progressed to that ever."

"You don't have to explain…" I wanted him to know he didn't owe me anything.

"But I do, I've been WANTING to for so long. You're my closest friend Lauren." I was touched by the distinction and he smiled as he fumbled with his wallet before continuing. "Long story short, this girl came to get me after I had returned to you. She explained to me that she was pregnant and that even though she didn't want me romantically she thought I should know."

"You have a child?" I asked in surprise and he nodded showing me the picture of a small little boy with a bright smile.

"His name is Mark, he's four. I've been wanting to be a part of his life more, but I…this duty." I placed my finger on his lips and shook my head gently.

"It's done now, you're free Dyson, go have a life and be a great marvelous father. I will be here forever for you and I'll love you forever but we now know we just weren't meant to be. Destiny wasn't meant to be this time." I explained as he shook his head.

"You're wrong Lauren, destiny never fails, it's just I'm not your destiny." He explained and I gave him a fond look.

He grabbed me by the hand before kissing it and we hugged again as we made our way out of the maze. I felt so much lighter as I held on to Dyson tightly.

"We'll tell everyone the wedding's off when they're here for the dinner." He mentioned as I looked instinctively to the busy road by the venue.

I heard a loud crash and noticed cars hitting one another, there was a commotion going on around us and the peace from the gardens was suddenly interrupted. As we got closer to the gates I couldn't believe what I was seeing blue aura was coming out of the people in the vehicles. Out of everyone! I looked around and realized that the life streams looked like Chi. _Oh God no! Bo no!_

"Dyson run and get In the gazebo with Tamsin and the rest." I instructed as we ran towards it.

"Lauren what's going on you're glowing." He mentioned and I was perplexed.

I looked down at my hands and realized my whole body had been engulfed in this yellow/orange aura that covered me like a force field. I felt different and somehow I knew that any seals I would conjure now would be powerful to my full extent.

"I have Awakened." I whispered looking up wide-eyed at him.

"LAUREN!" I heard Vex yell as my father started being consumed by the blue strain as well.

I made sure they were in the boundaries of the gazebo. I rapidly moved my hands in a series of hand seals while chanting the names in my head, concentrating all my energy into it. I felt the force around me change and I opened my eyes completing the last seal as I pushed my palm furiously into the ground where large writings appeared on the ground, smoke coming up from the spot I had hit with my palm. The whole gazebo was now glowing with my aura and my father laid gasping on the floor but safe now.

His eyes fell on me and my new form and he was perplexed. How could this be? His eyes spoke volumes. I turned on my heels knowing I had to fix this, knowing I had to stop Bo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, this magnificent piece will be in two POV's. You will know, trust me guys. Sorry it's not proof-read, I am off to work now. Please review, I appreciate all the messages. I reference my favourite anime in this fic a lot, if someone out there knows it, throw down the name ;)**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **King for A Day**

 **Chapter 12:**

Laying there on Lauren's floor, getting discovered the way we did, the humiliation of her mother's eyes on us. It had snapped something in me. The situation had escalated quickly and when I saw Lauren bound to the wall by her own mother my animal side came out unabashed. I wanted to kill her for slapping Lauren, there was no reason to hurt the blonde. For a few minutes, I thought Lauren alone was enough to calm my thoughts but as I parted, the older Sealer had to twist the knife in my heart.

I knew there was nothing to look forward to anymore. Lucia had taken everything from me since I was born and now she took yet even more. I was done with it, done with the world, done with people, with goals, if there was nothing else to look forward to then what? Stripping for men and having a degree? Everyone would look at me as just an evil Succubus anyways.

I stomped into the only place that I knew would give me the answers I needed. I was done playing the good guy, every time I decided to do good I was lied to or abused. There was only someone that talked to me with the truth from the start and that had been Jack. As I walked into the living room of his pent house he greeted me with surprise. After all he **had** punched me the other night.

 _"I just do_ _ **NOT**_ _understand why you're messing with this Sealer, I mean it's not like you love her right?" he asked as the conversation heated on why I couldn't come over more often._

 _"You know that my Father and I cannot love as you said." I reminded and he looked at me with pride._

 _"Then I don't understand. What happens after Friday? What happens after she's gotten her fill of Succubus and lust and she wants to go back to dick daddy?" his raspy voice resonated around the apartment._

 _"Don't talk about her like that Jack" I said in a warning tone._

 _"Or what? Isabeau be careful with your words around me darlin' I don't take threats kindly." He warned back._

 _"I just cannot accept that you are going to destroy the Legacy that your parents left you because of some whore!" my fists balled "We've given you everything on a silver platter, you're a fucking Goddess and you just want to throw it away because of a simplistic little concubine?"_

 _His demands were too much and my anger boiled over. I felt my eyes turn dark and as I turned to charge at him I felt a solid connection to my eye. I fell back on my ass and looked at him stunned as he looked down on me shaking his head._

 _"You don't threaten me and then try to act on it._ _ **NEVER.**_ _When you're ready to accept who you are you come back to Uncle Jack."_

And here I was, because my mind was definitely changed. He entered the room looking me over with a smile. He offered me his hand to shake it and as I did an ethereal blue flowing through us.

"There must be only one answer to my next question. Why are you here?" he asked as he looked into my eyes.

I felt them turn blue with the darkness that was consuming my soul. As always nobody wanted me, but my own blood in front of me did. I had to look past the fact that things were more than black and white, more than Light and Dark. I mean, who was to say who is good and who is not, that wedge in the Fae was driven in by the same people who murdered my Mother; the Sealers.

"You told me think about it, well I did. Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore. I'm tired of begging for the things that I want and I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor." I admitted with a deep scorn building within me.

"Imagine living like a king someday. A single night without a ghost in the walls. And if it shakes the earth underground. We'll start a new revolution now." He announced proudly.

"King For A Day." I mumbled knowing that's all I ever wanted.

"Queen in fact, since you are indeed a woman." He reminded comically and I smiled.

"How soon can we do this?" Adrenaline coursing through my veins.

My uncle had recently started telling me of a wish my parents had for all Faekind and mankind alike. It was simple, it was peace. He says of a time when my Father enamoured with the idea of love, decided to put His faith in me knowing that one day I would rise as the true leader these societies needed. I had rejected the idea in the beginning. It was a forced peace achieved via Succubus. The premise was simple, my Father and Mother believed I would be so powerful at a time that I'd be able to entrance beings into a sense of euphoria. It was a false peace, my Chi transmitting a perfect world to all of them, but it was peace non-the-less.

This pain I felt wasn't normal. The void and emptiness that I had felt my whole life was not peaceful. As I felt it again knowing Lauren was gone I was convinced that if nobody felt the pain of being alone in the world then I could make that sacrifice. I could bring these people peace.

"We can begin at once if that's what you want." He assured as I smiled content with the answer.

"I want that. I need it." My voice was determined because I had to stop the pain in my chest, it would drive me mad.

"Then to the rooftop we go!" he said cheerfully as he led us through the stairs.

I followed deeply lost in my thoughts, I felt so betrayed and hurt. I felt like Lauren's silence after my departure was the end, it was a silent goodbye maybe even an agreement with her family. I didn't hear her outrage after her mother confess to killing mine, cause there was none. It was all about duty and now she was a Sealer too. If this change was anything like I had witnessed from her kind, the kindness she extended over me was now lost. I had lost the closest thing I had of love in my life and I wasn't able to cope with that.

I stirred out of my thoughts as Jack opened the heavy metal door and the wind hit us. I could see the whole city from here. The view was spectacular and I could see the people bustling about under my feet like little ants. I didn't want to think of what I was doing as monstrous, but rather a means to an end.

"Are you ready to fulfill your Destiny Isabeau?" Jack asked and I nodded.

"Step into the iron boots then and we shall begin. It'll automatically transmit your Chi into the people as we want them to." He explained and I nodded once more.

"Will it hurt them?" I asked worriedly.

"Who them? No, not at all! I need them alive, I need their prayers to maintain my power. Also, I will not be affected by your Chi, I am too powerful for that."

"Alright." I agreed as I looked away.

As I stepped into the iron boots I had the last thought of my own. Before insatiable hunger consumed me.

 _Lauren._

I felt as my eyes turned blue and I looked around, the heat signatures down below looking so good and appealing. I could see everyone around me for miles and miles below. I felt the hunger rise gradually and I grew scared, at this rate I wouldn't be able to control myself. I wouldn't project, I would devour them all.

A laugh behind me snapped me somewhat out of the hunger and I looked to see Jack's eyes flicker a pitch black.

"Well done my Daughter. I expected nothing less from you." He laughed more at my confused expression as I battled with myself.

"The hunger must be excruciating. I bet you're holding on by sheer will right now. Don't worry that too will go away, and then, only then will I release you. Once your stupid human morality has vanished, your true self will reveal itself like the monster that you are. Like me, you're just darkness Bo." I couldn't believe this.

"Are you Hades?" I managed to whisper and he nodded as I closed my eyes no longer able to battle myself anymore.

"I am. First we'll take this city, and once she has given us everything, we'll slowly take over the world." He laughed maniacally.

The Darkness was so much for me that it was as if I had been shut out of the world. I could see myself consuming all these souls, with no way to stopping it. Fae, human it didn't care or mind. I felt the power surge within me and all that was left was more hunger, hunger of the likes I've never seen before.

Like a _snap_ something went and I started laughing along with my father. I could see that the mere humans were here to be food, for me, their Queen. I would chose who lived and who didn't. I was the most powerful force on this Earth and nobody could contend with me. If He hadn't helped me reveal my _true_ self I would destroy my Father on the spot as well.

"That's right my girl, I can sense your intentions towards me and it thrills me to see you've embraced who you truly are!" he spoke from behind me as I disconnected myself from the world and turned to him with Dark blue eyes.

"I want more." I said with finality.

He looked down at a glowing horse in the bottom of the boots, he was almost completely fully outlined but was missing the face. He smiled widely and taunted me.

"You can't have dessert if you don't finish your meal Bo. If the pony ain't full, you're missing some people in this city." He explained. "are you holding out on that little blonde for last?"

The rage and anger consumed my being at the thought of her. A smirk crossed my features as I met his eyes with my cold ones.

"I know exactly where she is."

"Then you better go get her if you want more. Her and her little friends. It seems the Sealer has awakened… that means she fucked the pup and consummated their love." His words fueled my rage.

I turned and left his side with one thing in mind. I had to destroy this Sealer, no matter who she was to the pathetic moral soul I was once.

I was surprised when I saw my hold on the seal solidifying and I knew nothing could get in there. I threw down a knife on the grass and gave Dyson a nod as he returned it ready to defend Tamsin and my Father with Vex's help. I turned and started walking towards the city. I followed the blue strands and saw all around me as people slowly collapsed, drained of all their life force. I was horrified, because I knew this Chi, I could use the static energy in the air to 'taste' it, and it tasted just like Bo. The difference was that this was a much more Darker version of Bo, it was insane the amount of emptiness in this energy. I shuddered knowing that I had created this.

I couldn't shake the feeling in my heart. I knew the truth, I had made this monster suffering that Bo was feeling. I couldn't understand how she couldn't see the love that we shared, how I felt about her. I had tried to defend her against my Mother, I tried to stand up for her, but I guess with my Mother's last comment she was hurt I wouldn't follow her or such. I shook my head not knowing what I should've done different earlier. I knew, however, that if I had called the wedding off much sooner we might not even be in this mess. I had to fix it, I was responsible.

I stood at the bridge that would get me into the city. The blue Chi had disappeared and even though I had a pretty educated knowledge of where Bo was I couldn't be certain. I had noted that everyone around me was out. I leaned over to feel the girl's pulse but there was none. I shuddered at the amount of power Bo had. It was terrifying, truly, but I knew THIS wasn't her. Bo was a woman with goals, dreams and a lot of love to give. Bo was not this monster. Someone had turned Bo this way, not only myself to blame someone must've helped her. She could come back, I felt it within me, I had to bring her back.

As if my thought had materialized I saw a man with salt and pepper hair, his blue eyes reminding me of Bo, his smile held malice. I was on alert and I could sense a very dark energy coming from him, it was infinite darkness but oh so similar to Bo. _Too similar._

"You're not going stop this Sealer." His voice was ancient and I knew, I knew who stood before me.

"Why are you so sure? There must be a reason you're here to deal with me yourself." I deducted and he smiled.

"Well, I see you're smarter than our mother." He complimented and I glared at him.

"Met her when I drove Aife mad. Charming woman I suppose, if you like bitches with no manners."

"Manners matter not when you have class." I turned glaring at my mother.

"Why are you here?" I snarled in a whisper as I felt my mother join me at my side.

Her silver aura covered her, no doubt protecting her from Bo as well. I frowned thinking of how she had treated us hours ago. I wanted her to leave but the foe in front of me seemed way too powerful.

"I can't believe you've awakened." She whispered and I shook my head, now was not the time.

I saw as Hades shot off a powerful dark blast as his eyes shone black. We managed to dodge it, but where it landed further on a huge dark Rhinocerous appeared. I took a look at my mother and she nodded. In seconds we were both weaving summoning seals as fast as we could. I could see my reflection in a puddle and I concentrated on my yellow eyes with the red stripped cat-like pupil. My arm coiled in sync with my mother's and we both palmed the ground hard as the inscriptions appeared on the ground, smoke rising once more.

In between us and the floor stood towering beasts capable of tackling the huge Rhinoceros behind us. A Sealer not only meant being a tool to contain darkness, but it also made us vessels to hold the tools for that. Each Sealer got their own Beast, in times of peace the Beast would stay slumbering, confined in peace with the Sealer feeding off the Sealer's regenerating aura. In times of battle they would assist the Sealer with the more dangerous foes. My red nine-tailed fox looked at his opponent as we face Hades, his voice was rough and strict but I could tell he was glad I called for help.

"You bring me out of my eternal slumber for Hades?"

"You know I need the help Kurama." I patted behind his ear gently as he nodded.

 ** _You're the only one that can save the Succubus, I saw it from within you when you Awakened._** He mentioned this in my mind through the bond we shared as Sealer and Beast.

"I know." I recognized it for the first time out loud.

"Lauren!" I heard my mother holler.

She was facing the Rhino, I could feel the large presence of her summoned beast Matatabi an electric blue tiger the size of a small building.

"What?" I was still irritated with her, we had bigger problems in our hands.

"Matatabi says you have to go, Kurama and I will handle this, you need to go." She urged.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew where I was going." I muttered scorned as Hades seemed to be weighing his options.

"I do know and I'm telling you to go Lauren." She was firm and I nodded.

"Hai!" and with that I jumped off my beast.

Hades made a move towards me at the same time as the rhino charged my mother. Matatabi jumped and bit the Rhino in the neck mounting it's back in one swift movement. I saw as silver chains came out of my Mother's back and wrapped around Hades restraining him for a few valuable seconds as Kurama aimed to engage him.

"RUN! I CAN'T HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER!" my mother screamed as I booked it around the corner.

I weaved a few more seals and when I put my palm down I was back at the gazebo. I looked at the knife I had stuck there that matched the seal I had just casted. I looked up and met her dark blue eyes, the smile on her face cold and cynical.

"I'm here to kill you Sealer." Her voice was low and cold, the cruelness of it chilling me to the bone.

 _What had I done?_


	13. Chapter 13

**King For a Day**

 **Chapter 13:**

I stared into her cold eyes, not knowing what to say or what to do. She was the same woman I loved on the outside but even her features were marred with hate and coldness. I was deeply heartbroken if nothing else. I slowly rose up and looked at her straight in the eye, I was determined to fight to save her, to save the woman I loved, she had to be in there somewhere.

"At least let me die on my feet then." I mused and her smirk widened.

"You'll die however you want but you'll die Sealer." She turned to where Dyson and the rest was. "You have to undo your Seal first I'm not done my meal, and the blonde is times two."

I shook my head.

"You undo the Seal" I shrugged as she glared at me with a fiery intensity that blew me away. "What? You demolished a city and you can't take a Seal? Gotta call Daddy?"

I didn't want to taunt her but I needed her to **not** test that Seal. I wasn't too sure the extent of my power, but I knew how powerful Bo was.

"Don't you dare test me you fucking slut!" the fury and force of the words as she approached me let me know exactly how hurt she was.

"Only way to undo that Seal is to kill me" I proposed evenly knowing it wasn't _really_ Bo. "Unless you can't kill me, I mean, you can't suck Chi out of me, so your move."

"Fucked the Pup to get your shit." She yelled as she made the move.

I jumped back realizing she had charged me and was about to throw me on the ground. I couldn't let her touch me, she would be able to sway my mind that way. With her power I had no clue in what trance she'd be able to put me in. _she thinks I went through with it, this is why._

I barrel rolled out of the way picking up the knife I had dropped on the ground. I put force behind my throw and aimed swiftly. She watched as it passed her inches from her face and I used the energy in the air to stick it to a branch.

Her eyes met mine in rage and I needed to try, I needed to get her to snap out of this.

"Come on Bo, I don't want to hurt you, and you don't want to hurt me either, deep down. Just be strong search within yourself." I pleaded.

Her smile stretched cold and unforgiving. She reached into her boot and pulled out a knife herself. I gulped and shook my head. I had to focus on my training as a sealer, I was facing a very real foe here weather I loved her or not.

"You expect me to do as you say after you treated me like your side-dish, your concubine, like I was nothing but disposable!?" she yelled and I could feel the aura around me grow in power and intensity.

She charged at me in rage and I weaved a fast sign and palmed the earth. In a split second I was up in the tree grabbing my knife and holstering it. I spoke slowly and deliberately now that I was away from her.

"I wanted you from the moment I saw you Isabeau."

"You sure as Jack didn't act like it." She whispered lowly turning and scolding at me as I shook my head gently. "I'm over this, I have someone who truly cares for me, if He could love me He would."

Things made so much sense now. She believed that because she was the daughter of Darkness she couldn't love me or anyone for that matter. I frowned as I remembered her black eyes and I stared at her in question.

"Do you truly believe that Bo? He hit you the other night, who says he won't do it again? Besides… He can't love you but I do. I've loved you since we made brownies."

Her face faltered and my power surged, it felt strong enough that I was sure I could match her. I dropped in the grass in front of her, I wasn't at a striking distance but I was close enough that she could see I was not backing down.

"You love the Succubus." She corrected and I shook my head.

"No, Bo I love you." I reassured once more.

"NO! IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE AWAKENED!" she yelled.

I don't know if it was because she felt her resolve waver or if the hunger was really that incredibly much or if she truly believed I had mated with Dyson but in a second she charged at me once more this time full blast. Her eyes were the darkest blue I had seen, her blade was coated with orange compulsion and I knew if she got me I'd put that barrier down myself.

In a second I felt the power within me act out of instinct and immediately golden glowing aura chains came out of my chest and wrapped around Bo. I had unlocked my full power. She stared me wide eyed and struggled against my chains as I squeezed them a bit showing her it was in vain.

I came closer making sure the hold on her was secured, she kept her dark eyes on me with a sneer and I looked at her levelly. I wanted to make sure she understood this. Dark Queen, Isabeau and whoever else was in there needed to know the truth.

"I Awakened **BECAUSE** of you." Her face turned into confusion and I gave her a smile.

"I cancelled the wedding after you left." The sentence hung in the air and I felt myself grow stronger as my smile grew wider.

"So what?" she huffed as I saw her eyes flicker for a second.

"I had awakened before today… do you remember at your house? Did anything strange happen when we…" I smiled and looked down as incredibly my strength took a huge spike in power and I knew she realized the heaviness of my words.

"Your eyes…" she whispered as her struggle stopped and she just stood there cerulean eyes staring at me in disbelief and maybe even hope.

"I said I loved you, you didn't say it back but you must've felt it then, because something changed… we in very explicit terms consummated our love" I explained hoping she could return to me.

"Oh my God what have I done?" her horrified voice matched her remorseful eyes as she met mine.

"Bo?" I asked to be sure.

As I saw her eyes turn back to their hazelnut selves and I felt the strong connection flow between us I knew and understood that she had returned to me. I slowly started to undo her chains when I felt a force hit me from behind. I fell, my chains falling completely… _I can't move._

I stood there horrified as I saw Hades approach Bo. Her jaw was clenched and her fists were balled in anger and she glanced at me in fear. She looked back at her father with rage and I was afraid once more. I couldn't lose her again to the Darkness that had consumed her earlier. I was helpless to assist her in my state but I could watch and that horrified me.

"Bo, I have taught you to not play with your food." He chastised and I concentrated trying to break the haze of the impact from earlier.

"Why would you do this to me? You convinced me I wasn't able to love for what!?" she was outraged it seemed and the cat was out of the bag.

"I was only showing you your true self, who you **really** are Bo." He explained and she shook her head defiantly. "I had to remove this filthy Sealer from your mind."

I admired her courage, but I wasn't even sure she could out-do her father, after all he was an Ancient. For certain he was only here because my Mother had been defeated. He had not addressed me at all and I wanted to keep it that way. Out of sight out of mind. I knew if she stood a chance I had to help her.

Her eyes glowed blue in anger as she lashed out against her Father, sheer power emanating from her hands I could feed the energy in the air shift and I could sense the anger in her aura. Her Father was not without protection as he matched her with his hands raised, sheer power emanating darkly from his hands. I felt my body flicker at some point, it was a surge of my power and hers, almost in sync.

"Use that!" I hollered and she seemed to understand because the more she concentrated the more I felt regaining my strength.

I could see and feel my yellow/orange aura returning as I rose to my feet. I concentrated on him and wanting to protect Bo no matter what the cost, wanting to do good for her, to care for her and help her. Instantly my glowing gold aura chains released from my chest and wrapped around Hades, I felt him struggle and just when I felt he had me I felt them strengthen as Bo spoke up ceasing her assault.

"You lose Father."

"I am more powerful than any Fae Bo, even **you** " he reminded and she shook her head offering a smile. "Your hate will not defeat me."

"That's enough of you." I said wrapping a chain around his mouth gagging him.

"You see, that's what's wrong with your assumptions. You think my anger made me stronger but you're wrong." Her tone was smug, she knew as well as I did that we had him.

"You were defeated because I love this Sealer, and our love makes us stronger together. We come as one, so you could be more powerful than either of us alone, but together you're no match for us… I can see that now." She said the last part at me and I threw her a smile.

"Your end comes here, at the hands of your daughter, and the love of her life." She said with finality.

She prepped herself for the task as I concentrated on my hold. I couldn't fail Bo now that we were so close. She gathered a lot of energy in her hand, undoubtedly it would deliver a death blow. I felt my chains weakening him by the second and knew this was going to work. As her hand rose to meet the strike, a yell pierced the air making us halt.

"STOOOOOP!" we looked over to see my Mother, she was battered and bruised but alive. "ISABEAU DON'T KILL HIM!"

My eyes grew wide, what was going on?

"What? Why? And I still don't like you Mommy Dearest." She accused with a small glare.

"Because if you do, you will die with him. It'd be a life for a life and you'd have to take his place as the keeper of the underworld." My Mother explained as she reached us giving me a small pat in the back as she examined my chains.

"Good job Lauren, Kurama and Matatabi are safe, but we all took a beating. Hades ran when he felt Bo's power subsiding. Gave me time to get here."

"How can I trust you? You killed my Mother." Bo spat and my mother recoiled from her slightly.

"You Mother asked me to Bo, it was the only way she would escape His hands." She lamented as I saw her shed a tear "She was my best friend at some point and I saw her consumed by darkness after she fell in love with this monster."

"Mother?" I asked confused.

"Concentrate Lauren!" she instructed and I did concentrate on my holds.

"Why did you try to kill me then?" Bo asked genuinely.

"Because, your mother feared this day would come for you. A day where you too would be engulfed in Darkness." She looked at me and then at Bo with a smile.

"I knew you two, would probably share a strong connection. I misinterpreted it for a long time, but now, I truly see that you are meant for one another." She finally admitted.

"How is it possible that I am Awakened if my destiny… Dyson…" I couldn't stop the questions.

"Let's Seal Hades away first." She instructed. "It's the only way we can truly be safe from him."

"What do I do?" Bo asked and my mother smiled at her.

"Think of Lauren, give her all your love, she will need it to tap into the full strength of her powers." She looked towards the gazebo and mentioned a bit louder. "I know my husband will be doing the same for me."

After a few minutes of her and I gathering energy we started weaving signs in unison. It was as if my body knew by instinct which Seal to cast next. I moved purposely and I could feel the power radiating from me, like a fountain of endlessness, a vast wave with no end…my power was endless. I palmed the earth one last time as smoke rose from the ground. The huge Seal connecting with my Mother's and as my chains slipped away and a blinding golden light enveloped Hades he looked levelly at Bo.

"You won't see the last of me today child." With a sadistic smiled he vanished with the light.

Bo looked worried for a second looking at us for reassurance. My Mother nodded at her in confirmation as I fell to my knees panting, exhausted. I couldn't believe what had happened, it was insane.

"Where did he go? What happens now?" Bo asked as shocked as I was.

"He's Sealed to Tartarus now, it was a Seal that should've been done when you were born, it requires two powerful Sealers hence why I hadn't been able to do it until now." My mother explained as Bo had rushed to me and kneeled in front of me almost in whimpers.

She looked me over hurriedly to make sure I was alright. Without any hesitation or concern for anybody watching I grabbed her face in my hands and pulled her lips to mine, finally melting as one. Her arms wrapped around my waist tightly and I could feel the intensity of the love we had for one another, it was breathtaking. I was so glad for her, she was back to being Bo, did she remember anything? The look I saw flash through her eyes after she realized she loved me told me she knew what she had done. We broke apart as my mother cleared her throat.

"What is it mother?" I asked a bit harsher than I had meant to. I was not in the mood for her judgement.

"I want to kiss and hug your Father as well." She said in a humorous tone as I heard Bo's laughter ring in my ears.

It was so refreshing that I looked at her in awe. I stood as she helped me move around, still sore and exhausted from the events that took place. I weaved a few more Seals with the little of my stamina left and when I palmed the ground the barrier dropped swiftly. My mother gave me proud smile as she threw an arm around me steadying me.

"I'm very proud of you Lauren." My mother whispered fondly and I smiled.

I was about to reply when I felt Bo's hand fall from mine. Something wasn't right. I turned and saw her with desperation in her face as she ran down the grassy hill where she could get a better view. I jogged down to meet her and could see her crying desperately looking around.

"Oh my God Lauren, I killed them all." She cried as she almost collapsed.

I looked around, the sea of bodies could be seen from a far. My heart ached for her, she hadn't wanted to do this certainly the Darkness had taken her by the hand and seduced her into it. I held her close as she cried on my shoulder I had no idea what to do.

Before I knew it, the group had joined us. My mother had moved closer to us while holding to my father's hand gingerly. Dyson and Tamsin were besides me giving me a few pats in the back. I saw Vex guard his distance and quite frankly who could blame him. My Mother surprised me by holding on to Bo's hand and as the younger woman looked at her with surprise and unsureness my mother smiled.

"Isabeau, your mother left me instructions for you." She waved her hand and in a second a small scroll was in her hand. "It's been many years, and quite frankly I thought that it was part of her madness at some point, but now I see, she knew you'd be able to fight the darkness."

She handed the battered and aged scroll to Bo and closed her fingers over it gingerly. As if a shimmer ran through the air I saw Bo's eyes flicker blue once more, but this time an electric beautiful blue.

I saw her pull away from me slightly and as if it was nothing, the string of blue shimmered from within her and returning to the people in the city. Before we knew it the bustle of people was being heard around. Dyson handed me his phone which had run two seconds ago. I pressed it to my ear and waited.

"I'm glad you made the right choice. I will see to it that the human population doesn't know what happened. As for the Fae, we are all very welcome for your services and I personally am glad you got your balls about you and tamed the unaligned Succubus." Evony's voice run in my ears as I smiled.

"Thanks for believing in me." I meant it.

"We'll catch up later Hotpants, I have a mess to fix." And with that the line went dead.

I handed Dyson his phone as I turned to see Bo looking at us returning from fixing her mess. She held the scroll gingerly and looked down on it fondly.

"Aife would've been very proud of you…" I could hear the knot in my mother's voice and Bo shed a tear. "I am very glad you have found one another… again."

We both looked up at her surprised and she shook her head slightly.

"I'm not proud of the things I did around the time when you were in your mother's womb. Spending so much time with her madness was affecting me as well… There are two times when a Sealer can use their powers when you've fully awakened or before that when their mate is in mortal danger." She explained with an incredulous smile.

"Where-" I was going to ask but my Father shot me a look.

"Your Mother is telling you something, listen to her." His voice was stern and I listened.

Bo's hand found my own as we approached my Mother a bit closer. She gave us a smile and continued with her memory.

"One night, consumed with Aife's paranoia and my own sense of duty I made the terrible decision of attempting to kill you." Her voice held deep remorse and I couldn't help the tightening of my jaw in anger.

"You obviously didn't succeed." Bo noted and my mother nodded.

"I was a good eight month's pregnant then as well…" she whispered as she looked at our entwined hands fondly "when I rose the knife to stab you seconds after you were born and your mother had pleaded with me- - gold chains wrapped themselves around you, protecting you and any harm that would come to you. Gold chains coming from my stomach, where my baby was." Her words hung in the air.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks as I stood there perplexed, internalizing the words my mother was offering us. I felt Bo squeeze my hand slightly and when our eyes met I could see tears behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry to both of you and of course to you Dyson." She mentioned looking at all of us in turn. "I just had the worse years of my life, watching my best friend deteriorate and losing my mind almost killing her child, when my own baby girl imprinted on her. Your connection was so strong that there didn't need to be any 'first sight'. I got scared and ran away. I took you to a fire station and dropped you off into the system thinking that was the end of it."

"And then I showed up in your house." Bo mused and my mother nodded.

"I thought you had come to prevent Lauren's Awakening because I assumed you dark. I'm sorry I didn't know any better." She apologized once more genuinely.

I was astounded by the revelation as I reeled with the information.

"I am grateful things turned out this way. I would've preferred less apocalypse and hades, but everything else made me a good man as well. Someone I'll be proud to be around my son. I'm glad." Dyson mentioned lightening up the mood instantly.

"SON!?" Tamsin asked with wide eyes "WHAT!"

"I'll tell you all about it now that I can. Lauren has already given her blessing as have I given her mine" he mentioned looking at Bo and I fondly and I gave him a grateful smile.

"Well, this wedding is cancelled but the catering and drinks are not, so let's go celebrate the end of the world didn't happen today eh." Vex suggested with his heavy English accent and I smiled.

"Now this I can do." My father was enthused and followed Vex to the alcohol.

Our little group dispersed to the inside of the venue one by one. I could see the relief in all of their bodies and my mother in specific looked a lot lighter than I had seen her in years. Bo tapped my Mother's shoulder and she turned looking at her expectantly.

"I can't forget how things appeared to me for a while, it'll take time for me to see you in a new light, but I will try my hardest to. I'm sorry you had to do the things you did. I wish that you hadn't had to…" her voice was low but I could see Bo fighting her tears.

"I appreciate that very much Isabeau." My mother smiled with tears of her own. "You look just like your mother by the way. If you ever want to talk about her good moments, you come and see me, I have plenty of memories to go around."

"Thank you." Bo breathed before my mother gave a squeeze to her shoulder and went inside with the rest.

I continued to follow my mother but felt that Bo hadn't moved. I turned around trying to see what was wrong but Bo's arms wrapped around my waist as she kissed my neck. I could melt in her arms happily.

"I cannot believe what just happened." She whispered and I nodded in agreement turning around to face her.

I held her face in my hands and gave her a gentle kiss, when we parted her smile was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. She tightened her hold on me and I wrapped my arms around her neck savouring our closeness.

"I can." I admitted.

"Lau, I'm lucky to have you. I can't believe how life brought us together again." She whispered and I smiled.

"I told you how my mother found my dad after numerous disasters… When a Sealer finds it's soulmate they gravitate towards each other until a connection is made." I explained and she smiled.

"You're such a nerd when you talk it's so sexy." Her smile was mischievous.

"Oh here we go, are you hungry again?" I chuckled and she nudged me a bit.

"Only for you." Her whisper sent shivers down my spine.

"Let's get out of here then."

Her hand found mine as soon as the words were out of my mouth. I loved the passion that flowed through us, it was exhilarating. I looked at Bo as she dragged us to my Corvette, she demanded the keys and I gave them to her obediently. We stopped in front of the car and as I pulled my hand to go sit on the passenger side she pulled me back and crashed her lips against mine in a heated kiss. As we parted her eyes found mine and I was rendered breathless at her beauty.

"I love you Lauren" she breathed and brought me out of my haze.

Tears fell from my eyes at the words, I already knew deep down in my heart, but I couldn't imagine how good it felt to hear her say it. I kissed again and again, gently and slow wanting her to know all the feelings that I had inside for her. I was so happy to have her back, to have her safe and to be able to love her. After a last squeeze of my hips we parted with huge smiles on our face and got in the car. She gave me an exited look as she turned the ignition and I mirrored it looking forward to life, as long as it would be, with my Succubus.

As she pulled away I looked towards the venue, and at the gazebo looking at us was Dyson, holding up his Champagne glass toasting undoubtedly to our happiness. Who would've thought my life would turn out alright after all the unexpected turns it took. I felt a squeeze of my hand and as I looked at the woman driving the luxury vehicle I knew, as long as I had her, I wouldn't need anything else in the world.

 **There we go ladies and gentleman! I hope you have enjoyed this ride and look forward to other stories of mine. I am currently debating if I want to create a sequel of this later on since it was such a fun story to write. I really enjoyed developing these characters and telling their story. I want to thank you all for the time you took to read and review. It means a lot to me that you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Let me know if you guys want one LAST fluff/smut chapter and I can make that happen, but as far as the story, this is the conclusion of this tale** ** _(for now)._**

 **Cheers eh!**


	14. Chapter 14: EPILOGUE

**I promised and here it is! I'm sorry if it took long I've been busy with my new story Joy in Dying. I want to thank you all for the support for this story. I wanted to keep this chapter nice and simple to show the aftermath of what happened to our ladies. Needless to say I am leaving the door open and seriously considering a sequel, but we'll see how that sounds to you guys.**

 **Enjoy and Review.**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **King For A Day**

 **Epilogue:**

I wrapped up from the blood samples I had been analyzing. It was hard work to concentrate on this kind of thing endless hours at a time, but I loved it. I knew I was making an immediate difference in the world like I had always wanted. I glanced at the clock making sure I wasn't going to be late and knew I could probably get some paperwork before I left to change and shower for the evening.

After everything was done and my things were gathered I gave my lab one last look and smiled at myself. I had really jumped at the opportunity of getting back into research, if anything, the experience I had just lived through taught me we had to do what we loved the most. I still taught at the university but my classes were smaller, more personal with the students that mattered. I flashed a smile at the lab before locking it and heading to my car, my expensive heels clicking on the pavement before getting in my Corvette and speeding off. I got wrapped in my thoughts as I thought about the woman I loved and how far we had come.

As with everything she was a very fast learner. At first it was a struggle to get her to come out and let me spend money on her. She had been frugal her whole life and it was a hard thing to break. Just like everything else had been incredibly difficult for us after the incident.

Bo had a very hard time after learning who she was related to. It took a long time to convince her, she was not her parents. It was sad that something like this had to be reminded to her. I remember the night she came into my apartment, it was fairly recent after we had Sealed her Father away. She had fallen into a bit of a depression and I was at a loss of how to handle this new side of Bo.

 _I tapped my fingers on the counter as I read faster through this book. It was the sixth, maybe the eighth volume I had polished since last night looking for the answers I desperately seek to help the woman I loved. My doctorate was solid but my bedside manner when it came to personal relationships was at a loss. I had been out of the game of patients for a long time and my lack of touch with Bo's depression was proving it._

 _I could feel a headache coming and stood to grab some pain reliever from my medicine cabinet. I felt so inadequate lately, knowing that I had all the tools to help Bo but it was like a janitor's set of keys, I was unsure which would unlock the door. My otherwise immaculate house was a bit disorganized as I had been changing jobs recently and doing non-stop research on the ancients. If they came back I wanted to be ready._

 _After I swallowed the two pills from the medicine cabinet in my room I walked past my office. I hadn't used it much when I was teaching, I preferred correcting papers in the kitchen where it was more comfortable. Everything was haphazardly strewn in boxes around the room. I was turning this into my home lab soon knowing I could always correct papers in the kitchen._

 _As I turned to walk away one paper sticking out of the box caught my attention. My heart fluttered as I kneeled down reading the name in the upside down piece of paper. Bo Denis. It was probably the only piece of paper I had of hers, reminding me that for a day she was my student. The surreal moment we fell back into each other's lives._

 _I grabbed it gingerly and my eyes watered as I read it once more. From the moment I had seen it I_ _ **knew**_ _what it was. It was not so long ago, yet a lifetime ago at the same time. We were so different yet the same from the people we were now. The knowledge of recent events molding us into wiser and stronger people._

 _The doorbell startled me and I jumped a bit clutching the paper against my chest. I hadn't been expecting anyone. Bo had-much to my protests- left for work earlier and Dyson was off backpacking through Europe._

 _I rushed to the door and looked through the peephole. My breath calmed and quickened at the same time. No matter how many times I saw her, she still took my breath away. I swung the door open quickly and she gave me a shy sad smile, her body cold from the snowy night._

 _I pulled her inside with a smile, kissing her cheek gently and helping her take her blue coat off. She looked frail, like something had triggered her depression again and I held on to the hope that I had found the solution. Her eyes looked up to mine after she took off her boots. Shyly she walked up to me and gingerly wrapped her arms around my waist burying her face on my neck as I kissed the top of her head._

" _I thought you'd be at work gorgeous." I mentioned gently as I squeezed her softly._

" _I thought about what you said when I was driving there. I mean, my car already got fixed and… I don't know I'm_ _ **scared**_ _now to be stripping." She mumbled and I furrowed my eyebrows in concern as I pulled away looking into her eyes._

" _Did anybody touch you or threaten you?" I was livid, I would kill whoever had upset her._

 _She pulled away slightly looking down but I held her close, she shook her head and after a moment of silence her words came out jumbled and muttered._

" _No… I'm not scared of that. I'm scared of_ _ **it**_ _happening again. I'm scared of feeding and not being able to stop…" her voice came quickly now in a ramble "or… what if, I get angry and I go all Dark and vengeful like my Father… I mean…"_

 _I pressed my lips against hers making her stop talking. The gesture made her deepen our kiss and I could feel her melt into my arms. The only times I caught Bo unguarded like this were few and far in between now. Even when we were alone and intimate I could read the anxiousness in her face about losing control._

 _As we pulled away I looked into her eyes with a knowing smile. My hands shoved the paper into hers and I waited patiently for her to read it. I could see her eyes scan the paper as her tears fell with the realization of the words she was reading. Her eyes met mine searching and I my smile widened as I saw her eyes shine with_ _ **hope.**_

" _I fell in love with that essay. You were the only student who said something real, something worth remembering. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you as I read it." I laughed softly at the hindsight._

" _ **'Going to college is an opportunity to show people I'm not where I come from.'**_ _" I quoted her and smiled as she chuckled. "That applies to your life as well Isabeau. You are not where you come from, you are what you make of yourself."_

" _Oh Lauren, you're perfect." She breathed before embracing me, her lips loosing themselves in mine._

As I pulled in at my destination I gave the car to the valet quickly and hurried inside the building, I was anxious and excited I had been waiting for this all week. I approached the pretty redhead woman in the black cocktail dress at the front. I tugged on my white coat and handed it to the coat check next to me, my open back red lacy cocktail dress screaming for attention as my blonde hair fell in soft curls.

"Reservation for two, Dr. Lewis." I spoke as she gave me a soft smile.

"Your table is already occupied with your guest Doctor." I looked up and my breath caught in my throat.

I saw her looking out the window, her long slender fingers gently holding to a wine glass. My eyes trailed down her body, her sinfully short black dress fit her like a second skin and my throat ran dry with desire as my eyes shone with want. She was still reserved when it came to us being intimate, but she was a Succubus after all and a perfect lover. I cleared my throat for composure as I gave the hostess a smile.

"I see my beautiful companion, I'll see myself to the table." I assured her and she smiled warmly this time.

"As you wish Dr. Lewis." After a second of pondering she added "She IS beautiful."

I gave her a warm smile as well before pulling away from her station. My eyes now glued to the beautiful brunette waiting patiently for me. My body ached to hold her, to touch her and kiss her but now was not the time or place. As I reached the table her face turned towards me and a shiver ran down my spine as her eyes connected to mine. Her beautiful smile grew wide and her eyes took that lustful look I craved as she appraised what I was wearing.

She stood and wrapped her arms around me breathing me in as she buried her face in my neck placing a small kiss on my pulse point. It made my knees weak and I pondered how long we would last before throwing some money down on this table and making a run for it.

"You're taunting me in this dress after I haven't seen you in so long" she whispered in my ear as I felt myself grow hot under her touch.

"Two weeks is incredibly long now eh?" I teased as we pulled apart.

She pulled the chair from the table letting me sit first. She was such a lady with me. It reminded me how she was so nervous when I brought her to such a fancy restaurant for the first time. She was worried over the bill, the utensils, the tip, down to the coat check. She had fussed over what to order and not overspending and all those things that I knew she had struggled with before. I was patient and showed her how to order, what to pair with what, what to start with and of course how to end it with a good dessert. I showed her the art of tipping your staff well if they had earned it.

"Well, traveling with Trick was completely unappealing to my Succubus side." She joked and I laughed.

"There must've been some side snack somewhere." I teased and her eyes met mine with a hunger that force behind it. I shivered.

"You are the only one I **want** " her voice was so low and husky that my heart hammered in my chest.

I squeezed her hand across the table and she licked her lips before biting the bottom one smoldering me with her eyes. I swallowed hard not being able to contain myself I pulled my hand away from hers in a hurry. My fingers fumbled with my clutch and I threw a hundred dollar bill on the table and grabbed her hand. Her smile told me she was getting what she wanted and this only fueled my desire even more.

As we grabbed our coats and the hostess gave us an excited knowing look. I made sure the car was brought around. I shoved a twenty on the valets hand and opened the door for Bo to get in while I ran around and hurried into my seat. I threw a look at Bo and she gave me the most lustful look I had ever seen from her. I felt myself go moist at the sight and sped off in a hurry.

I swerved around a couple of cars punching down the gas, the motor roaring to life as I felt Bo squeeze our interlaced fingers together. I felt we were still so far from our destination. The way Bo was glancing at me and rubbing her fingers against my palm was driving me insane.

Before I could understand what was happening Bo had guided my hand to her bare thigh and the warmness of her skin made me moan. She was hard and defined from hours of training and I could feel it against my fingertips. I ventured my hand upwards wanting to tease her through her underwear. My moan came from deep within me and with my free hand I swerved a bit finding no barriers between my finger and her moist lips. Her head fell back as I traced her slit, her eyes followed my fingers as I brought them into my mouth.

"Turn here and gun it." Her voice was low and commanding and I did as I was told.

We turned onto the snowy road and after a few miles into it I could tell there was nothing around but snow and trees as more snow started to fall. I felt as Bo undid her belt and started attacking my neck with kisses. I understood immediately and pulled over on the side of the deserted road. She reached and turned off the motor before pulling the lever under my seat and pushing us completely backwards.

My breath hitched in my throat as I felt the hard pulse on my clit from the want I had for this woman as she straddled my hips. Her lips crashed into mine as her hands pulled both of our dresses up. I fiddled with our hands trying desperately to help taking my thong off in the small space. With the heat from our pants and bodies I could see we had fogged the windows and threw caution to the wind taking off my dress completely.

I felt Bo's mouth on my breasts instantly as my hands flew to her hair moaning hard. She smiled at the sound before taking my nipple into her expert mouth licking and nipping in the right moments. My eyes shut from the pleasure as I arched my back towards her. My body recognizing the touch it had missed so much the past few weeks. I felt her hands travel down my body as I pulled her lips to mine once more.

She squeezed my hips as I gave her breast a hearty tug. Her moaned filled the space and I felt her fingers trace my wetness. My hips pushed forwards trying to get her to touch me where I needed the most. She smiled beautifully at me as I looked through half lidded eyes.

"You want me?" she purred and I licked my lips before nodding. "Show me."

Without hesitation I grabbed her wrist and used her hand and extended finger to touch the length of my heat. My eyes fluttered shut at the feeling as she moaned herself. I placed her at my entrance letting her wrist go and opened my eyes. With a mischievous smile I flicked my hips and forced her to bury herself knuckle deep within me, my fingers doing the same to her. Her breath caught in her throat and her body slumped towards me from the surprise of being filled so suddenly. I felt her hold on to me with her free hand and I basked in the fullness and tightness I felt.

"Fuck Lauren." She moaned as I felt her bite my shoulder picking up a pace rocking her hips against my fingers as I did the same against hers.

"Mmmm I missed you" I purred and sucked at her pulse point.

I could hear her moaning and panting with me as our bodies rocked in unison. Our bodies glistened with sweat as the heat in the car continued to rise with our friction. I felt her wetness coat my whole hand and I let out a loud moan. Her lips found mine silencing me with her expert tongue as her fingers expertly curled and hit my spot. My scream was swallowed by her lips but her body reacted to mine by clenching my fingers. We were both so close.

I held onto her as my head fell back and looked into her half lidded ones. Her lips were parted beautifully as she panted with our rhythm, her lips full and swollen from our haste. As I curled my fingers inside her to match her strides I saw her eyes flicker blue, her hunger ever present within her. I could tell the war that waged inside her, but before she could doubt herself I pushed as deep and hard inside her as I could.

I could feel my eyes flicker as my hunger mirrored hers, I could tell my eyes were now their yellow and red hue. It was exactly what I had wanted, to get her at ease, to show her I could handle her. She interlaced our free fingers together rocking her hips slower now but as deep as we could. I matched her, sensing the moment had gone from frantic to intimate. We stared at each other as we took each other to new heights. I saw her breathing become erratic and mine spiked as waves of my oncoming orgasm started to hit.

Before I knew it I felt her lips crash against mine and the blue Chi passed between us as it had once before, this time however I could see the golden tinge to it's edges. Bo's body shook violently with her orgasm. As soon as I felt her walls contract against my digits I shook with my own pleasure.

"Oh Bo" I breathed as I was rendered speechless with the force of my orgasm.

She held me tightly as I came down her body shaking as well. Her face was buried in my chest as we laid crammed in the front seat. I was surprised it hadn't gone worse considering how small and crammed the cockpit was. I let out a soft laugh that resonated around the vehicle. Bo's amused expression found mine as she smiled. I met her eyes and leaned down to kiss her.

"I can't believe it we didn't make it to the house!" I said between laughs and her laughter soon joined mine.

"As if you didn't wear that dress to seduce me _Professor"_ she taunted and I almost came again from the way the words dripped out of her mouth.

I actually had.

"And then to top it all off, you're braless, and you're lighting up like the fourth of july with your aura just wanting me." She moaned into my ear and I felt her fingers between my legs once more rubbing my clit.

"You missed me as much as I missed you, admit it" she purred biting my earlobe as she pressed my clit and my hips buckled.

"Oh God Bo I missed you." I moaned and she hissed softly into my ear.

I could feel my stomach coiling with another orgasm and my hands gripped at her back. My head rolled back as she attacked my neck my breath ragged as I begged now.

"Pleeeeassseeeee Isabeau." I drawled and she flicked her fingers faster sucking at my pulse point hard.

My hips bucked into her fingers and I could hear her softly grunting in pleasure before biting my collarbone. My scream filled the car as my nails dug deep into her back my orgasm ripping through me.

"Mmmmm I missed that so much." She purred as I panted.

Her hand rested against my stomach as I calmed down. The car was now covered in a light layer of snow and Bo started to pull away. I pressed her against me and smiled when her eyes found mine.

"I love you so much." I said a goofy smile on my face.

"I do too." She whispered capturing my lips.

"I want you to move in." I blurted out quickly as we pulled apart and she searched my eyes.

"I missed you way too much and you pay so much for your small apartment. I just want you with me all the time…" I rambled before Bo kissed my lips silencing me and nodding.

"Yes" she whispered against my lips.

I was in cloud nine, I couldn't believe how far Bo had come after her trip. The recovery started with her essay but this moment was product of her grandfather's efforts. He had helped her see she was not a monster and finally we could give into each other fully. I knew that soon we'd have to dress up and make our way home. We'd probably celebrate by banging on any surface we could get out hands on, but for now with her in my arms watching the snow cover my car, this was heaven. I felt like a queen, and as Bo whispered looking at the snow fall contently I thought she could read my thoughts.

"I'm King for a Day"


End file.
